NOS BRAÇOS DE UM PIRATA
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Roxton, num momento "clube do bolinha", conta aos amigos a história de seu ancestral, Capitão John Roxton.
1. Capítulo 1

**TÍTULO: NOS BRAÇOS DE UM PIRATA**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**BETA READER: TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**COMMENTS: **Quero deixar meus agradecimentos a Mamma Corleone, que me sugeriu de fazer uma fic. Fiquei dias pensando no que escrever e quando escolhi, veio o dilema: DDT ou não DDT? Por ser uma fic mais light, Towanda e eu achamos que não ia entrar no clima que está a DDT5, então fica sendo uma história em algum lugar da quarta temporada.

Meu agradecimentos também a TowandaBR, que é minha beta, revisora e enchedora de lingüiça rs...

Obrigada a vocês duas!

Espero que todas gostem.

* * *

Verônica e Marguerite terminavam de arrumar suas coisas, levando dentro das mochilas alguns alimentos, os cantis, algumas mudas de roupa e suas armas.

"Têm certeza de que vão ficar bem, Challenger?" - perguntou a loira, enquanto terminava de guardas suas coisas, ao cientista que, distraidamente, olhava um livro.

"Oh, sim, não há com o que se preocupar."

Marguerite saiu de seu quarto, esperava apenas por Verônica. "Já podemos ir?"

"Sim, estou pronta."

As duas foram para o elevador. Challenger continuava lendo, sentado à mesa, com uma xícara de chá; Malone e Roxton também tomavam seu café ao lado do cientista, calados; Summerlee já havia comido e ido para o laboratório. Aparentemente, não havia nada de errado. Mas elas pressentiam algo estranho no ar, só não sabiam dizer o que era.

"Bom, então, já vamos. Qualquer coisa, mandem sinal com os espelhos." – concluiu Verônica.

"Claro!" - Ned respondeu indiferente.

Marguerite e Roxton trocaram um breve olhar, mas ambos desviaram.

Assim que elas se foram, Roxton correu para a varanda e ficou espiando as duas se afastarem.

"Já foram."

Rapidamente, todos começaram a se movimentar e a se ocupar com suas atividades. Incluindo Summerlee, que surgiu de repente. Aproveitando a ausência das mulheres, haviam combinado de fazer uma reunião de cavalheiros. A idéia surgiu quando Challenger resolveu que fabricaria cerveja. Queria que fosse uma surpresa e fez os testes sem que ninguém ficasse sabendo. Após algumas tentativas, a bebida estava tão boa quanto a servida em qualquer taverna. E agora que Challenger conseguira fazer gelo, não faltava mais nada.

No início da noite, todos estavam de banho tomado e bem vestidos para sua reunião, que se iniciou com uma rodada de cerveja, alguns petiscos e um amistoso jogo de pôquer.

"Challenger, está de parabéns! Acho que se fechasse os olhos, acreditaria estar de volta à civilização." - Summerlee ergueu o copo em um brinde para o cientista, que sorriu orgulhoso de seu feito.

Roxton, que havia saído por alguns minutos, retornou com uma caixa de charutos que havia guardado para uma ocasião especial.

"Não sei vocês, mas sinto falta de algumas coisas, como uma boa partida de críquete." - comentou o caçador.

Malone deu uma risada e o provocou - "Vocês ingleses com suas bizarrices! Primeira coisa: quem falou que críquete é um esporte? Segunda: é um jogo que não acaba nunca!"

"Ah claro, e o beisebol é um esporte tão emocionante quanto o xadrez ou uma corrida de lesmas!" - Roxton revidou e as gargalhadas ecoaram na casa da árvore.

Mais tarde, a conversa fluía cada vez mais descontraída, proporcionando que falassem mais abertamente, sobre si e suas opiniões, algo que há muito não tinham a oportunidade de fazer.

Challenger terminava de contar como veio a se apaixonar pela ciência e, claro, das disputas acadêmicas que ele e Summerlee tiveram praticamente a vida toda, quando Malone, sempre o jornalista, indagou.

"Roxton, você ainda não contou nada esta noite. Não vai contribuir com nossa diversão?"

Tomando um gole da bebida espumante, sorriu - "O que querem saber?"

"Você vai contar?"

Ele pensou por alguns instantes - "Hoje posso abrir uma exceção, vamos lá."

"Então, por que não nos conta sobre seu ancestral? O tal capitão Roxton que se tornou lorde. Isso sim é um assunto interessante."

Todos concordaram em uníssono, incentivando-o com palavras de apoio para que falasse. Roxton lembrou-se do dia em que ele e Marguerite conversavam sobre isso, e ela acabou brincando com ele perguntando se seu ancestral usava um tapa olho. Felizmente, naquele dia, a brincadeira rendeu-lhe um beijo.

Ainda que não fosse um assunto com o qual se sentisse totalmente à vontade, a bebida e o clima de camaradagem entre os amigos o fez romper suas barreiras. Além disso, estavam a milhas da civilização, que mal faria?

"Certo. Mas lembrem-se que é assunto de cavalheiros e que permanecerá por aqui." Tomou um último gole, colocando a caneca sobre a mesa - "Vamos lá..."

* * *

John Roxton veio de uma família inglesa modesta. Sua infância correu sem nenhum fato excepcional. Era um garoto como outro qualquer. Filho de um alfaiate e de uma dona de casa, que não puderam lhe proporcionar muitos recursos.

Freqüentou a escola por pouco tempo, apenas o suficiente para aprender a ler, escrever e fazer contas. A mãe considerava importante, mas como o pai via os estudos como uma grande perda de tempo, não havia como contrariá-lo. Aliás, seu pai costumava beber vez ou outra e descontar na família, mas não chegava a extremos. No geral, seu maior problema era ser um homem de pouco diálogo, rígido e com dificuldade para expressar seus sentimentos.

Assim que saiu da escola, John passou a trabalhar com o pai na alfaiataria, o que era extremamente enfadonho. Seu pai estava sempre reclamando de seu serviço, dizia que era lento e não fazia nada direito. Como não havia outra coisa a fazer, resignava-se à dominação do pai, porém sabia que um dia se livraria dessa vida que não pretendia que um dia fosse a sua também.

Sua mãe faleceu quando ele ainda era um adolescente, vítima de tuberculose.

Nessa época, a oportunidade bateu a sua porta: soube que alguns navios cargueiros, ancorados no porto, precisavam de gente forte e disposta para trabalhar. A possibilidade de conhecer o mundo e, claro, ainda livrar-se da tirania do pai, lhe pareceu fascinante. Não que John fosse dado a delírios e acreditasse em vida fácil, muito pelo contrário, as experiências de sua jovem vida já o alertavam de que nada se conquistava sem esforço, trabalho duro e sacrifícios pessoais. E mesmo sabendo que uma vida difícil e com pouco ou nenhum conforto o esperava, resolveu atirar-se de cabeça. Ao menos estaria fazendo, enfim, uma escolha.

Naquele dia, entrou no caminho que viria a modificar toda sua existência.

Trabalhando de navio em navio, John Roxton adquiriu experiência, conhecimento sobre o mar e sua rotina, força física e maturidade. Além de características de sua personalidade que puderam, enfim, aflorar, como perseverança, obstinação, disciplina, certa rigidez herdada do pai e espírito de liderança.

Um dia, quando bebia num dos bares freqüentados pelos homens do mar, cercado de belas mulheres de vida fácil, John viu entrar um homem maduro, de barba longa e ruiva. Era gritante o contraste entre ele o ambiente: ainda que as roupas não fossem muito novas, eram elegantes e bem escolhidas. Sua aparência indicava que sabia se impor e, ao entrar, todos se calaram, evitando olhá-lo diretamente. Era seguido por um grupo de homens, trajando roupas bem mais simples e, ao que parecia, de diversas nacionalidades.

"Quem é?" - perguntou à mulher que bebia na cadeira a seu lado.

"Aquele é o Capitão Gregory Beller... é um pirata." - ela murmurou mais baixo a última palavra.

John já havia ouvido falar dos piratas e, obviamente, do homem no outro lado do salão, que era considerado uma lenda. Não permanecia muito tempo em um único lugar, indo de país a país em busca de riquezas. Aliás, muitos navios piratas ingleses se dedicavam às rotas vindas da América, onde saqueavam os navios espanhóis carregados de ouro. Como a Inglaterra estava em relações não muito amistosas com a Espanha, fazia vista grossa aos saques.

Mais tarde, quando Beller e sua tripulação deixou o bar, John os seguiu. O que queria? Nem ele mesmo sabia... talvez desejasse apenas observar, descobrir o que havia de verdadeiro em todas aquelas histórias de piratas e tesouros. Para seu azar, ou não, o capitão notou estar sendo seguido por ele e, ao virar numa esquina deserta, os homens armaram uma emboscada.

Desembainhando a espada e parando a ponta da lâmina na jugular de Roxton, o capitão lhe falou calmo, porém hostil.

"A mando de quem está me seguindo?"

"De ninguém. Apenas fiquei curioso por ser o senhor um pirata" - respondeu sem perder o controle.

"Curioso? Diga, o que me impede de cortar sua garganta e acabar com sua curiosidade? O que pensam, homens?" - ele provocou, dando uma gargalhada. Seus acompanhantes o incentivavam para que acabasse com o intruso.

"Pode realmente fazer isso e nunca descobrir meus motivos."

Beller coçou a barba ruiva, pensando. Gostou da ousadia do jovem. Talvez pudesse vir a ser útil. E se não fosse, sempre se poderia jogá-lo aos tubarões.

"Se quer satisfazer sua curiosidade, venha conosco. Mas se não for homem o suficiente, sugiro que dê meia volta e suma daqui, antes que eu mude de idéia quanto a cortar sua garganta." - falou guardando a espada.

Roxton cruzou os braços e ficou no mesmo lugar. - "E então, aonde vamos?"

Beller sorriu, dando um tapinha no ombro de Roxton.

"Aprecio sua coragem, rapaz."

* * *

"Roxton, esse eu parente era maluco." – interrompeu Ned – "Enfrentar um pirata e seus homens..."

"Cale a boca, Malone." – ralhou Challenger – "Quero ouvir o resto da história."

"Mais bebida, John?" – ofereceu Summerlee.

"Sim, por favor." – o caçador agradeceu – "Onde eu estava mesmo?"

"Você falava do primeiro encontro entre Roxton e o pirata."

"Isso." – John bebeu um gole de cerveja – "Continuando..."

* * *

Roxton veio a se tornar o braço direito de Beller, que o considerava como a um filho, ainda que não lhe concedesse nenhuma regalia por conta disso. Era um homem justo com sua tripulação e sabia que para garantir sua sobrevivência no mar e a total união do grupo, todos precisavam sentir que não havia qualquer tratamento especial.

Quando Beller morreu, não houve o que contestar sobre quem seria o novo capitão. E não apenas em respeito a Beller, mas por suas atitudes de liderança perante todos, Roxton era a escolha mais adequada.

* * *

Esmeralda subiu a escada depressa e ficou à escuta. A casa estava escura, mas não era a escuridão o que a amedrontava. Estava assustada com as vozes que vinham da sala de jantar e também com a atmosfera que sentia tensa, malignas.

No último mês tinha esperado, ansiosa, a hora de voltar a Granada (Espanha), desejando que tudo voltasse a ser como a três anos, quando partira de lá. Mas, ao chegar àquelas ilhas verdejantes que pareciam esmeraldas incrustadas num mar azul, tudo começou a dar errado.

Havia partido para estudar em Madrid, num colégio de freiras, como toda moça de boa família nobre deveria fazer. A mãe, cansada dos maus tratos e abusos do marido, suas bebedeiras e jogatinas, foi com ela, usando da desculpa de que acompanharia a filha.

Apesar da relação conturbada de seus pais, guardava boas lembranças do pai, que nunca levantara a mão para ela e a tratava como a uma princesa.

Agora, sua mãe havia falecido e o pai lhe escreveu, dizendo que ia levá la de volta ao lar. Apesar de tudo, Esmeralda agradeceu a Deus por ainda ter seu querido pai, além de pensar que talvez pudesse ser feliz no lugar onde nacera, que sempre lhe pareceu uma ilha encantada.

Entretanto, durante a viagem com o pai, notou o quanto estava mudado. Ele ainda ria e a tratava com carinho, mas no fundo, Esmeralda pressentia que ele escondia algo. Mas só ao chegarem a Granada que ela soube da verdade.

Esperava retornar a antiga casa onde crescera e tinha tantas boas lembranças. Entretanto, seu pai tinha outros planos: casá-la com um homem muito rico e que, lembrava-se, sua mãe o odiava por ser parceiro de farra de seu marido.

Quando soube que a carruagem os levava para a casa do Conde Moreno, sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta. A estranha sensação de estar entrando numa prisão a acompanhava. Como poderia escapar?

Ao avistar a casa, intuitivamente, Esmeralda a odiou. E parado, esperando a carruagem, estava um velho gordo, barrigudo, de barba e cabelos brancos, esperando-os: o conde.

"Que prazer vê-lo, Gadella!" falou dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

Em seguida, estendeu a mão para Esmeralda. Ao ver sua expressão lasciva, a moça teve vontade de dar as costas e sair correndo.

Como já começava a anoitecer, todos foram para dentro, onde um criado já estava pronto para servir o rum em copos de cristais.

"Estava ficando maluco por um desses durante a viagem!" Exclamou Gadella.

"Beba à vontade, meu amigo! Vamos beber à beleza desta moça que trouxe hoje" e ergueu o copo. Esmeralda desviou o olhar ao ver a expressão devassa do conde, como se a enxergasse totalmente nua. Como poderia se casar com esse homem?

Lembrou da mãe e da falta que ela fazia. E em respeito a ela, procurou manter a dignidade e se comportar como uma dama.

Como já esperava, o dono da casa e seu pai beberam além do limite. Já nem comiam mais, apenas bebiam mais e mais, fazendo brindes e deixando claro que o casamento entre ela e o conde deveria ocorrer o mais rápido possível.

_Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de me pedir em casamento, _Esmeralda reclamou mentalmente.

Não entendia como o pai não via que aquele homem grosseiro e idoso não tinha nada a ver com ela. Teve certeza de que o conde estava pagando algo a seu pai, era a única explicação. Mas o que seria mais valioso que a felicidade de sua filha?

Quisesse ou não, teria que se casar, tornando-se propriedade daquele homem.

"Alguma novidade enquanto estive fora?" seu pai perguntou ao conde Moreno.

"Apenas banalidades. Alguns piratas estiveram por aqui e levaram alguns porcos. E o pior é que cortaram o pescoço do rapaz que tentou impedir o roubo."

"Pobre coitado!" Esmeralda mal percebeu ter dito algo.

"Foi é um idiota tentando lutar sozinho" o conde respondeu arrogante ao falar de seu funcionário. "E dizem que se aproximam alguns piratas ingleses, liderados por aquele maldito Capitão John Roxton. Se eu o vir por aí, meto-lhe uma bala na cabeça, que é o que ele merece."

Conforme os homens se embebedavam, menos se davam conta da presença de Esmeralda à mesa. Aproveitando-se, ela saiu devagar, sem que a notassem

Trancou a porta de seu quarto, o único lugar onde poderia ter um pouco de paz, e ficou imaginando o que poderia fazer para fugir de seu destino. Talvez pudesse recorrer a alguém... não, o pai tinha total poder para buscá-la sem que alguém se opusesse.

Enquanto pensava, ouvia as gargalhadas do conde

"O que posso fazer?" murmurou sentada à beira da janela olhando as estrelas.

Mais tarde, quando a casa já estava em silêncio, Esmeralda vestiu sua camisola e deitou-se. Quase adormecia quando ouviu um ruído. Consciente, ficou à escuta. Ouviu um novo ruído. Talvez houvesse alguém à porte. E se fosse...

Levantou-se, aproximando o ouvido da porta.

"Quem é?"

"Senhorita, sou eu, Anita." A voz feminina respondeu.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente da criada de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que trabalhava na propriedade de seus pais. Haviam crescido juntas, tornando-se boas amigas; apesar da diferença social, sua mãe nunca deu importância a essas coisas.

Abriu a porta silenciosamente, recebendo a amiga com um abraço.

"Anita, o que faz aqui?"

"Senhorita, precisamos sair daqui, é urgente! A cidade está em chamas, saqueada pelos piratas ingleses. Precisa fugir antes que eles cheguem..."

"Meu deus! Precisamos avisar meu pai!"

"Não há tempo, precisamos correr! E se acordarmos a todos, o conde vai querer enfrentar os piratas! Quando estivermos mais à frente, os outros empregados avisarão os patrões."

Esmeralda vestiu apenas o roupão de seda para cobrir o corpo, pegou um vestido para trocar mais tarde, e saiu correndo pelas escadas com Anita, rumo ao desconhecido. A nova ameaça era iminante.

"Os cavalos nos esperam!" a loira ainda disse.

**CONTINUA...**

**E agora, o que acontece? REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Atores convidados (rs...):**

Gregory Beller: Challenger

Esmeralda: Marguerite

Conde Moreno: Summerlee

Anita: Verônica

Gadella: Maplewhite


	2. Capítulo 2

**TÍTULO: NOS BRAÇOS DE UM PIRATA**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**BETA READER: TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**COMMENTS:**

Mamma Corleone: Eu tbm acho o Summ uma gracinha, daquele avozinhos fofos, mas pra casar, fala sério, né? Nem que não tivesse o lordão não dava rs... Amoura, madrugada é que hora pra vc? Rs... Mas vou ver td certinho e te passo por msg pq ta difícil nos encontrarmos :P

Jéssica: O Ned aparece neste capítulo, presta atenção no gatinho pirata que vai aparecer :P

Tow: Mesma resposta que pra Jéssica. Como ousa reclamar de um dos pontos altos do capítulo? Vc não tem veia artística! Afinal, quem é vc? :P

Luanaa: Mesma resposta que pra Jéssica e Tow rs... O Malone está mega popular! Rs...

AmandaBBC: O Summerlee precisava de um desafio, interpretar um vilão! Ele nunca foi vilão, é sempre tão bonzinho. Será um desafio para ele :D

Marguerrite: Quando comecei essa fic, era pra ser uma DDT (e lembra que os casais estão separados lá?) e no fim acabou ficando assim, apesar de algumas alterações. Mas por outro lado, não acho que o Roxton fosse falar de seu ancestral numa boa sem umas cervas antes rs...

* * *

"Casamentos arranjados eram mesmo muito comuns nessa época. Na verdade, eram mais acordos comerciais entre famílias. O amor romântico, como começou a ser cultuado na era vitoriana, é recente e uma construção social. E isso porque ainda..." - Challenger começou uma explicação, interrompendo a narrativa de Roxton.

"Ei, alto lá, Challenger! O seu momento já passou." - falou Malone referindo-se às histórias já contadas pelo cientista.

"O rapaz tem razão, George, contenha-se." - Summerlee apoiou.

"Certo, vamos continuar..." Roxton aproveitou.

* * *

Esmeralda e Anita cavalgavam sem parar, diminuindo a velocidade apenas ao entrarem numa trilha à beira da estrada.

Temia pelo futuro do pai. Fora sensata ao partir sem ele? Mas o fato era que enquanto sentia o vento tocar-lhe o rosto, tinha a impressão de que não apenas se afastava do Conde Moreno, mas que ele jamais a alcançaria. Poderia ser que ele a encontrasse após a confusão, mas no momento, sua idéia a confortava.

O cenário tinha uma magia estranha, irreal. Os raios do luar iluminavam perfeitamente o caminho, manchando de prateado as folhas das árvores e das samambaias tropicais.

"Anita, por que você estava na propriedade do conde?"

A jovem loira fez uma pequena pausa, como se escolhesse as palavras por onde começaria. "Seu pai agora vive com o conde. E ao mudar-se, me ofereceu serviço e eu aceitei."

Esmeralda tentava captar o sentido daquelas palavras. "Por que meu pai iria se mudar para a casa do conde se temos nossa própria casa?"

"Ah senhorita, eu sinto muito. Seu pai perdeu tudo em dividas de jogos."

* * *

"O que eu falei sobre acordos comerciais? Com certeza Gadella aceitou o casamento da filha com o conde porque havia perdido tudo" - o cientista voltou a interromper a história.

"Challenger! Shhhhh." - Malone e Summerlee gritaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que ele deixasse Roxton continuar, mas não sem antes encherem a caneca do caçador com mais cerveja, afinal, nada como um homem animado pela bebida para falar ainda mais.

* * *

Ao chegarem numa clareira, as mulheres se depararam com dois homens também a cavalo. Assustadas, deram meia vonta. Um deles atirou para o alto, o que assustou o cavalo de Esmeralda, fazendo-o empinar e ela, ir ao chão.

Anita freou o cavalo para ajudar a morena, que lhe gritou.

"Corra, Anita, corra!"

Os homens já se aproximavam das duas e, mesmo não sendo a melhor opção, incitou o animal, fazendo com que saísse em disparada. Eles pareceram não se importar com a fuga de Anita, simplesmente cercaram Esmeralda, que estava muito mais acessível a eles.

Ela levantou-se, fechando o roupão de seda e encarando-os ousadamente.

"Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Nada como um pouco de diversão." - um homem baixo e barrigudo, de dentes amarelados e estragados, descia do cavalo e ameaçava cercar Esmeralda.

O outro homem, um jovem de olhos azuis, sequer se deu ao trabalho de descer do cavalo e apenas observava.

"Parem! Não me toquem, posso lhes render muito dinheiro." - foi a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar. Ao reconhecer o sotaque inglês do homem que a ameaçava, acrescentou - "Much money."

Entretanto, suas palavras pareceram não provocar nenhum impacto nos dois.

O baixinho deu uma gargalhada - "A noitada que podemos ter não tem preço para mim, boneca."

"Quanto?" - o loiro sobre o cavalo perguntou, impassível. Ele não tinha qualquer sotaque, era espanhol como ela.

"Você é espanhol!" Ela gritou feliz com a descoberta.

"Perguntei quanto!"

"Milhões... desde que não me machuquem, é claro." - ela mentiu.

"E quem diabos é seu pai?"

"Gadella. E estou comprometida com o Conde Moreno." - ainda que não gostasse disso, talvez assim pensassem que seria ainda de maior importância devolvê-la sendo comprometida, o preço de seu resgate aumentaria.

"Nunca ouvi falar." - ele deu de ombros com indiferença.

"É, não acho que vocês frequentem os mesmos locais ou que tenham sido apresentados."

O espanhol deu uma risadinha diante da ironia e petulância da jovem. O homem que havia descido reclamou de algo, em inglês, uma língua que Esmeralda conhecia umas poucas palavras.

"Meu companheiro não acredita na sua história, diz que quer nos enganar e ganhar tempo."

"Não estou mentindo" - ela respondeu calmamente.

"É, mas bem que poderia... para salvar seu lindo pescocinho." - o espanhol desceu do cavalo e retirou da cela uma corda, que começou a amarrar em volta dos pulsos de Esmeralda.

"Não é preciso me amarrar, não pretendo fugir." - reclamou.

"Só por precaução. Seu pai e seu noivo não iriam gostar que a perdêssemos, não é mesmo?"

A corda penetrava sua pele macia, dificultando a circulação.

Empurrando-a, montou no cavalo e a colocou sentada de lado na cela, a sua frente.

Entretanto, o outro homem, já em seu cavalo, posicionou-se a frente deles, impedindo a passagem. Seguiu-se uma discussão em inglês e o homem baixinho batia no peito de forma possessiva. Embora não entendesse o que diziam, o tema era óbvio: ele a reclamava para si.

Por fim, o espanhol se deu por vencido e Esmeralda foi arrancada da sela, esperneando e gritando.

"Não, parem!"

Eles nem deram ouvidos aos gritos. Quando o homem finalmente conseguiu montar o cavalo e colocá-la a sua frente, de lado, esporeou o cavalo com força, fazendo com que ela se apertasse mais contra seu peito. Seu braço enroscava-se na cintura de Esmeralda, apertando-a.

Enquando corriam, ela se debatia, o que provocava risos no pirata - "Adoro quando gritam e se debatem antes de eu domá-las."

Frustrada e cansada, ela finalmente desistiu, mantendo o corpo rígido contra o peito dele.

As mãos amarradas e a posição lateral a forçavam a se apoiar no homem. Seu ombro roçava no peito dele. Ele tinha um mal hálito terrível, o que a fez virar a cabeça para evitá-lo.

Foram se aproximando da cidade, que era era um caos de chamas, não havia quase nada que tivesse sido poupado do ataque selvagem dos piratas.

A posição encurvada de Esmeralda, com os braços unidos à frente do corpo, fazia com que juntasse os seios, estufando-os. Ela tentou protegê-los, levantando mais os braços.

"Nem pense nisso, senhorita." - o homem reclamou em tom obsceno, abaixando as mãos dela.

Ela passou a se contorcer, evitando o contato, o que fez com que os seios redondos se empinassem mais contra o tecido fino. A mão do homem cobriu um dos seios.

"Tire as mãos de mim, monstro nojento!" - gritou furiosa.

Ele deu uma gargalhada e apertou mais ainda o seio. Envergonhada e desesperada, ela começou a chutar o cavalo, que era tudo que lhe restava.

"Meu pai não lhes dará nenhum centavo, porcos desgraçados!"

O cavalo já subia a pequena rampa que dava acesso ao grande navio pirata e quando terminou o percurso, com o animal enfurecido, o pirata a jogou no chão.

Demorou alguns segundos para que ela superasse a surpresa do tombo, voltando a si e à situação em que estava. Então, olhando ao redor, deu-se conta de estar num navio e cercada de homens que a encaravam.

Um homem alto e forte, de olhos verdes misteriosos, tão diferente do que a trouxe, deu um passo a frente. Como todos pareceram esperar sua resposta, Esmeralda supôs que ele fosse o capitão. Suas roupas, bem escolhidas e em melhor estado que as dos demais, indicavam seu status. Não sabia por que o como, mas aquele olhar a hipnotizava de tal modo que não lhe permitia fugir, mesmo que quisesse.

"O que vão fazer comigo?!" - ela gritou, incapaz de suportar aquele suspense.

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

  
**

**O que vão fazer com Esmeralda???**

**Quem quer saber, deixa REVIEW :D**


	3. Capítulo 3

**TÍTULO: NOS BRAÇOS DE UM PIRATA**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**BETA READER: TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**COMMENTS:**

Tow: Como ousa dizer esse absurdo? Vc quer morrer? :X

Jéssica: Tinha que ter gente feia na fic, contratar só os bonitos sai mto caro :P

AmandaBBC: Eu que também não rasgo dinheiro, quero um capitão assim, não é só vc não! rs... Tudo que é de época eu adoro! Piratas, período medieval, tudooooo! Aquelas roupas, o romance, aventura, eu piro nessas coisas rs...

Marguerrite: Pode deixar que vai ter muito R&M, mas claro, com muitas brigas antes do momento final :D

Luanaa: Que bom que gostou das interrupções do Challenger, agora é a vez do Malone ser a mala da vez rs...

Mamma Corleone: Olha quem fala! Vc que faz aqueles micro capítulos e eu que sou sem coração? :P E lá vem vc pedindo cenas de sexo! Vou pensar hauhauhau

Amadas, a Anita ia desaparecer mesmo, mas daí algumas pessoas pediram para ela voltar e ficar com o Gibraltar (Malone), então... sim, a Anita vai aparecer novamente graças a vocês.

Bjokas!

* * *

"Isso sim é uma história que eu gostaria de relatar! As inglesas adorariam conhecer Esmeralda e sua coragem" - Malone começou.

"Ned, Esmeralda não é um personagem dos seus folhetins... como é mesmo que Marguerite os chama?" - Roxton retrucou tomando mais um gole de cerveja.

Ned olhou feio para o caçador. Se já não estivesse com as pernas e o corpo pesado por causa da bebida, teria enfrentado a discussão. Mas ficar bêbado tem seu preço. E um deles é não conseguir se defender.

"Malone, se você interromper outra vez, iremos jogá-lo pela janela!" - Challenger também não parecia estar muito sóbrio.

O jornalista fez sinal de que ficaria com a boca fechada, e Roxton continuou.

* * *

O capitão a encarou, constrangendo-a ainda mais. Em seguida, ignorando Esmeralda, foi até os dois homens que a trouxeram, despejando sobre eles uma série de palavras furiosas em inglês que a moça não entendia. Com a cabeça baixa, ambos ouviam calados. Até que o jovem espanhol disse algo baixo, olhando para Esmeralda.

Acompanhando seu olhar, o capitão mal parou os olhos nela, aparentando indiferença ao que lhe era dito. Deu uma ordem e, em seguida, uma corda foi amarrada à que já prendia seus pulsos e a um dos mastros, perto da cabine do capitão.

O loiro retirou-se e voltou com um cobertor, jogando-o sobre Esmeralda, que podia deitar-se ou ficar em pé, mas restrita a um pequeno espaço.

"Descanse. Amanhã será um dia difícil." - acrescentou.

Seus olhos procuraram o capitão, e notou que ele a olhava também. Porém, ao vê-la perceber isso, desviou o olhar, parecendo irritado, e foi para sua cabine. Enquanto isso, os homens preparavam o navio para deixarem o porto.

* * *

O cobertor serviu de travesseiro para Esmeralda. Largou-se sobre ele, sem vontade de se mover ou pensar, em posição fetal e escondendo o rosto dos raios de sol que insistiam em incomodá-la. Mas precisava concentrar-se em outra coisa que não fosse a sede. Foi abrindo os olhos devagar e se deparou com um homem agachado a seu lado, segurando uma caneca nas mãos. Inspirou vivamente diante daquela visão atormentadora, com o olhar acusador voando para os olhos azuis.

"Vá embora" - falou com voz rouca.

"Pensei que fosse uma sobrevivente, Srta. Esmeralda Gadella" - zombou ele - "mas agora resolveu morrer de sede? Não achei que fosse suicida..."

"Não é da sua conta" - fechou os olhos para evitar ver a caneca, enterrando o rosto no cobertor.

"É da minha conta, sim. É da conta de todos nós" – ressaltou - "Você diz ter um pai rico que nos pagará um resgate. E agora está tentando se matar antes que possamos fazer-lhe esse favor?"

"Dinheiro." - ela tentou rir, mas só conseguiu emitir um som abafado - "É sempre sobre dinheiro."

"Ontem você usou bons argumentos para que a mantivéssemos viva. Não entrou em pânico, não perdeu a cabeça. Então, por que não banca a esperta agora e toma um gole d'água?" - aproximou o recipiente e ela chegou a tremer ao sentir o cheiro da água - "Sei que não quer morrer, Srta. Gadella."

"Não me chame desse jeito."

O que ela estava realmente pensando é que não queria morrer.

Uma mão curvou-se sob o seu queixo, erguendo-lhe a cabeça. O frescor da água tocou-lhe os lábios. O cheiro doce do líquido atordoou seus sentidos.

"Vamos. Beba."

Ele fez com que um filete de água escoasse pelo canto dos lábios dela.

Esmeralda ergueu a mão para inclinar mais a caneca e refrescar ainda mais sua boca seca. Não conseguia engolir com rapidez suficiente, e começou a se engasgar.

"Vá com calma" - advertiu o espanhol - "Beba devagar... um pouquinho de cada vez."

Esmeralda forçou-se a tomar pequenos goles, quando tinha vontade de engolir tudo de uma só vez.

Ainda havia água no copo quando ele o tirou. A moça podia ter tomado tudo, e ainda mais, e lhe disse isso.

"Mais tarde" - tranqüilizou-a.

Ela ajeitou a cabeça no seu travesseiro improvisado e pôde olhar mais facilmente para ele. Examinou-o, calada por um minuto, ainda envolta no casulo confortável que a protegia temporariamente da realidade da sua situação.

"Como se chama?"- quis saber Esmeralda.

A hesitação dele foi evidente. Olhou com indiferença aparente para o resto dos homens que trabalhava no navio, cada qual com sua função. Havia frieza no olhar azul que voltou para ela.

"Chamam-me de Gibraltar" - falou indicando com um gesto de cabeça os outros membros do grupo. Ela esperava que ele lhe dissesse seu nome completo. A boca do rapaz se estreitou, sombriamente - "É um nome tão bom quanto qualquer outro" - concluiu.

Um brilho felino de curiosidade apareceu nos olhos dela.

"Você é de Gibraltar!"

"Não exatamente." - falou e ficou calado.

"É espanhol." -insistiu Esmeralda.

"Sou." - lançou um olhar distante para o norte. Fez parecer como se jamais fosse voltar, ou não pudesse voltar.

"Quem são eles?"

"Seus nomes? Suas ocupações? Provavelmente já se esqueceram. É melhor assim" - disse o homem apelidado de Gibraltar - "Fica mais fácil assim."

O homem que estava com Gibraltar na noite passada, que descobriu chamar-se Pepe, passou por eles. Os dentes lascados e amarelados ficaram expostos com a expressão maldosa que entreabriu seus lábios. Fitava Esmeralda atentamente. Seu corpo se lembrava nitidamente das mãos dele, nojentas e ávidas, do cheiro fétido do seu hálito.

"É mais fácil para você e seus amigos roubarem, assassinarem e violentarem." - desafiou Esmeralda.

Ele acompanhou a direção do olhar da moça. A expressão era serena quando voltou a olhar para ela - "Vou deixar isso com você. Acho melhor esperar um pouco antes de beber mais."

Começou a se afastar.

"Gibraltar." - ela o chamou de volta, apoiando-se num dos cotovelos, os pulsos ainda amarrados à sua frente. Ele se virou e esperou que ela falasse, com ar cortês, embora distante - "Será que..." - engasgou com as palavras, depois recomeçou - "Será que vou ser a diversão desta noite para você e seus amigos?"

"Você disse que seu pai não pagaria um centavo se fosse molestada."

Mas a resposta dele não confirmou nem negou seus temores.

"Sei o que eu disse. Mas isso não responde à minha pergunta."

Dando de ombros, Gibraltar se virou e foi cumprir com suas tarefas, deixando-a imaginar o pior.

Nada os impediria de violentá-la e ainda exigir resgate do pai. Por suas ações, Gibraltar já demonstrara claramente que não ficaria contra os amigos para protegê-la, e esse bando de salteadores não tinha nenhum escrúpulo. Amarrada, toda doída, Esmeralda estava impotente para ajudar a si mesma.

Entretanto, suas preocupações tiveram de ficar para outro momento quando Pepe, vindo do porão do navio, trazia alguém agarrado pela camisa. Sem qualquer consideração, jogou a pessoa aos pontapés no meio do convés, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Encontrei esse intruso no porão, roubando nossa comida!" - ele anunciou - "Agora rapaz, vai aprender que não deve se meter conosco!"

Horrorizada, Esmeralda reconheceu sua amiga, Anita, vestida com uma camisa branca um pouco encardida (e provavelmente usando uma faixa por baixo para ocultar as formas femininas), uma calça preta e botas. Os cabelos, loiros e encaracolados, haviam sido bem mal cortados à altura dos ombros, e ela usava um lenço vermelho na cabeça.

Teve vontade de correr ao seu encontro, mas estava chocada demais para qualquer coisa. Felizmente, o capitão logo estava à frente da situação.

"Levante-se, garoto!" - gritou furioso em inglês. Esmeralda, que não entendia nada, temia pelo pior - "Que diabos pensa que está fazendo aqui, seu idiota?"

Gibraltar, então, passou a fazer a tradução.

"Desculpe, senhor..." - ela levantou-se e deu o máximo de si para que a voz saísse grossa, não tendo certeza se teria êxito - "Eu quero ser um pirata e quando vi o navio ancorado, entrei. Por favor, deixe-me ficar..."

O capitão, então, foi levado à época em que ele mesmo era um marujo a procura de aventuras e liberdade, quando seguiu o falecido Gregory Beller.

"Como se chama, garoto?"

"An.. Ângelo, senhor!"

"Sabe fazer alguma coisa?"

"Senhor, pode não parecer, mas sou forte, já trabalhei como cozinheiro e não tenho medo de trabalho pesado."

Ele refletiu por um momento, no entanto, já havia sido tomado de simpatia pelo garoto.

"Sr. Miguel, leve o rapaz à cozinha, ele será seu novo ajudante! E aos demais, saibam que Ângelo agora faz parte da tripulação. Assunto encerrado, podem voltar a suas obrigações!"

Discretamente, Anita, quero dizer, Ângelo, deu uma piscadela para Esmeralda, que entendeu o recado.

Intimamente, Esmeralda ficou exultante com os acontecimentos. Admirou a atitude do capitão... talvez ele não fosse o pirata sanguinário que ela imaginava. Não, lembrou-se de sua situação. Impossível que houvesse qualquer traço de humanidade nele. Com certeza, pretendia se aproveitar do trabalho de quem ele acreditava ser um garoto. Um verdadeiro explorador, nada mais.

* * *

"Ah, Roxton, como os piratas não perceberiam a presença de uma mulher no barco?" - Malone o interrompeu.

"De fato, isso é muito grave. Ainda mais sendo Anita uma simples empregada, nada os impediria de... se aproveitarem dela." - Summerlee estava preocupado.

Roxton levantou-se e deu as costas, saindo da sala.

"Já entendi, Roxton! Não diremos mais nada! Eu prometo." - Malone pediu.

O caçador virou-se e deu uma gargalhada.

"Relaxe, Malone, eu só preciso ir ao banheiro!" - as risadas tomaram conta da sala. Challenger bagunçou o cabelo de Ned, todos rindo mais ainda.

"Opa... também preciso ir." – George concordou.

"Eu também."

"Eu também."

Após a pausa, os homens renovaram a cerveja e os petiscos e se acomodaram novamente. Roxton continuou...

* * *

Anita passou por Esmeralda, fingindo varrer o convés.

"Anita, o que está fazendo aqui?" - a morena perguntou ao certificar-se de que ninguém prestava atenção.

"Senhorita! Eu não tive coragem de abandoná-la e a segui! Sabia que a única maneira de ficar, caso me encontrassem, seria essa, então..."

"Precisamos fugir assim que pararmos em terra."

"Não se preocupe, senhorita, ficarei de olho e a chamarei na primeira oportunidade" a loira começou a se afastar para não levantar suspeitas.

"Anita... pode me chamar de Esmeralda apenas. Estamos juntas no mesmo barco." - Deu um discreto sorriso. "Literalmente."

* * *

Mais tarde, Anita e o tal Sr. Miguel vieram carregando uma grande panela com algo fumegando. Os piratas vinham com pratos e recebiam uma concha cheia do alimento. _Feijão_, o faro de Esmeralda a avisou, e sentiu as pontadas de fome na barriga. Calculou, pela posição do sol, que já devia passar do meio dia.

A alguns metros de distância, Gibraltar sentou-se de pernas cruzadas no chão, comendo do prato que segurava. Uma caneca com café fumegante estava equilibrada num dos joelhos. Esmeralda observava-o louca de fome, a barriga roncando em protesto.

Agora mais visível pela luz do dia, uma figura alta caminhou em sua direção. Esmeralda reconheceu imediatamente o homem que se movia com tanta graça como o líder, o seu captor. Apenas quando ele chegou bem perto foi que ela pôde ver o prato de comida que ele carregava numa das mãos e a xícara de café na outra.

Debruçando-se, colocou a refeição no chão, ao seu lado, depois se endireitou. A fome cegou Esmeralda à visão desagradável de um punhado grudento de feijão, um pedaço de carne seca e um pão duro. Estendeu as mãos para a frente, ansiosamente, para que ele lhe desamarrasse os pulsos, para ela poder comer. Ele simplesmente a fitou.

"Desamarre-me." - exigiu.

Ele não fez nenhum gesto para livrar-lhe as mãos. Soltando um suspiro impaciente, Esmeralda lançou um olhar sobre o ombro para Gibraltar.

"Quer fazer o favor de traduzir para o inglês para este seu capitão ignorante que não posso comer com as mãos amarradas?"

Hesitante, Gibraltar ergueu a cabeça para olhar além de Esmeralda, para o homem que estava ao lado dela. Houve uma breve troca de palavras em inglês, durante a qual ela não ouviu nem sim, nem não serem pronunciadas pela voz baixa. Antes que pudesse concluir qual fora a decisão tomada, estava sentada sozinha, e o homem voltara para o outro lado do navio.

Seu olhar frustrado voltou-se para Gibraltar, que estava ficando em pé, o prato e a caneca nas mãos, e dirigindo-se a ela. Sentando-se no chão ao seu lado, pousou no solo a comida para afrouxar a corda e soltá-la.

"Obrigada." - falou Esmeralda, esfregando os dedos e pulsos dormentes. Havia círculos vermelhos em carne viva onde a corda apertada ferira a pele, mas a fome era grande demais para que sentisse qualquer desconforto, no momento.

"Apenas cumpro ordens." - deu de ombros com indiferença e apanhou seu prato.

Com mãos trêmulas, Esmeralda fez o mesmo. Durante os minutos seguintes, concentrou-se em encher a barriga vazia, servindo-se do feijão com o pedaço de pão e rasgando pedaços da carne dura com os dentes.

Não sobrou uma migalha no prato ao terminar a refeição com um bom gole do café. Satisfeita, segurou a caneca com as duas mãos e olhou ao redor.

Gibraltar fazia o mesmo, e atraiu o olhar dela.

Observando-o melhor, ele parecia mais jovem, um toque de solidão nos olhos azuis atormentados.

A curiosidade de Esmeralda veio à tona de novo.

"Você não é como eles." - disse-lhe suavemente.

O olhar de esguelha dele foi cínico e zombeteiro - "Não!"

"É diferente."

"Por quê? Porque falo inglês e espanhol?!"

"Não, claro que não... Por que está com eles? Não posso acreditar que seja por opção."

"Não quer acreditar." - corrigiu ele.

"Está com eles por opção?" - estava resolvida a obter uma resposta direta à sua pergunta.

"Estou." - não havia nenhuma nota de arrependimento na voz dele - "São meus amigos."

"Embora tenham me perseguido como a um animal e pretendam me violentar, não é mesmo?" - Esmeralda não podia aceitar que ele estivesse falando a verdade - "O seu capitão, que tão piedosamente poupou a minha vida quer me entregar ao mesmo porco grosseiro que me trouxe até aqui!"

Esmeralda não havia falado baixo, nem tentado disfarçar o seu desprezo absoluto. Gibraltar sorveu o café, e não respondeu.

"O que é? Está com medo que me lembre de que você não discutiu nem um pouco quando o seu capitão me amarrou a este mastro? Não posso culpá-lo por isso, posso?" - ironizou Esmeralda - "Afinal, você só cumpre ordens."

"Isso mesmo. Está começando a entender" - concordou ele, calmamente.

"Independentemente do fato de achar que eles estejam certos ou não" acrescentou, enojada - "Quem é ele? A reencarnação do Diabo?"

"Os nomes não são importantes por aqui." - parecia impossível provocar Gibraltar para que se zangasse. Nem defendia seu chefe, nem o condenava - "Já lhe falei isso antes. Beba o café."

"O que você faz? Curva-se aos pés dele e o chama de patrão?" - apelar para ele parecia inútil, mas era a sua única esperança - "Você tem que me ajudar, Gibraltar. É espanhol, sou espanhola. Não pode deixar que façam seja lá o que pretendam fazer comigo. Por favor!" – a moça engoliu um soluço de pânico.

"Não dá para ver como eles me observam?" - não era o dinheiro dela que atraía os seus olhares - "Ajude-me a sair daqui; ajude-me a fugir."

"Para você ir até a marinha real e contar-lhes o que aconteceu?" – o rapaz debochou do pedido - "Esquece que eu também estava lá? O laço iria ser passado no meu pescoço, assim como no deles."

"Eu não lhes diria nada, juro. Por favor, me ajude."

"Esqueça." - disse ele, esvaziando a xícara de café.

Lágrimas quentes vieram-lhe aos olhos. Esmeralda arregalou-os, mal ousando respirar, temendo que a respiração se transformasse em fundos soluços. Levou alguns minutos para se recompor.

"Amanhã." – o olhar dele tocou-a ligeiramente, depois virou-se para o norte. "Vamos para lá."

"Norte?" – perguntou. Como confirmação, recebeu um gesto seco de cabeça - "Como vão entrar em contato com o meu pai?" - perguntou, temendo pela primeira vez que nunca fossem deixá-la partir.

"Há meios."

"O que me acontecerá quando receberem o dinheiro?"

"Não sou eu quem decide." - falou, aparentemente pouco se importando com o destino dela.

"É ele, suponho." - com um gesto brusco da cabeça, indicou a figura silenciosa a curta distância - "Você sempre pula quando ele manda, ou primeiro pergunta a que altura?"

"Você fala demais." - havia uma ponta de impaciência na voz dele para indicar que não era tão insensível como parecia às alfinetadas dela.

Gibraltar levantou-se, largando o prato e a xícara sujos na grande bacia de metal que Anita carregava.

"Seu café é melhor que aquela água suja que o Sr. Miguel fazia, garoto!" - Anita deu um sorriso amarelo, sem olhar para o jovem loiro, e uma série de outras brincadeiras tiveram espaço. Obviamente, para todos, estavam claras as habilidades de 'Ângelo' devido à mudança na qualidade do café.

* * *

Esmeralda passou o dia encolhida. À noite, Gibraltar apareceu, estendendo-lhe a mão para que se levantasse - "Vamos, está ficando tarde. Já é hora de irmos dormir."

Ela ia estender a mão para aceitar a dele, mas o resto das palavras deteve seu gesto. Os dedos ficaram suspensos no ar, a centímetros da palma estendida dele.

"Irmos?" - repetiu Esmeralda, cada terminal nervoso instantaneamente alerta.

"Você vai dormir comigo hoje." - confirmou Gibraltar.

A raiva toldou-lhe a vista com uma nuvem vermelha. Pedira-lhe socorro, contara-lhe os seus temores do que lhe poderia acontecer durante a noite... Será que ele pensou que não ofereceria resistência? Porque era espanhol e conversara com ela, achava que ficaria agradecida por ser ele, e não um dos outros?

Na penumbra, Esmeralda viu o cabo de uma faça aparecendo na bainha de couro presa ao cinto. A bainha estava aberta.

Fingindo resignação, Esmeralda pegou a mão dele com a mão esquerda e deixou que ele a pusesse de pé. Dando a impressão de que tropeçara, agarrou a faca e tirou-a da bainha antes que Gibraltar se desse conta do que estava fazendo. Livrou-se dele e deu dois passos para trás. A lâmina da faca brilhou ameaçadora.

"Não me toque" - sibilou ela.

"Sua idiota, me dê essa faca." - murmurou ele, numa voz baixa e zangada.

"Chegue perto de mim e eu o mato..." - suas palavras foram interrompidas por um forte grito de dor.

Garras de aço rodearam por trás o seu pulso machucado pelo atrito da corda, torcendo-o até que a faca escorregou dos seus. Instantaneamente, Esmeralda foi virada com brutalidade, o braço dobrado no alto das costas, e ficou aprisionada contra a parede sólida do peito de um homem.

Outros dedos agarraram um punhado do cabelo e puxaram com força a sua cabeça para trás. Os lábios se entreabriram num segundo arquejo de dor, enquanto os olhos dilatados fitavam as feições duras do rosto do seu captor. O olhar ardente queimou-lhe primeiro os olhos, depois seguiu uma trilha de fogo pelas bochechas até os lábios, úmidos e trêmulos.

A qualquer momento, Esmeralda esperava que aquela boca implacável esmagasse a sua, brutalmente. Cada fibra pulsante do seu corpo sentia a selvageria do beijo, embora ainda não tivesse sido dado. Mas a mente estava entontecida pelo choque da posse imaginária.

Com a mesma brutalidade com que fora imprensada contra ele, foi empurrada, caindo ao chão junto aos seus pés. Abaixando-se, apanhou a corda que prendera os pulsos dela e atirou-a para Gibraltar, dando uma ordem baixa em inglês.

O rosto de Gibraltar tinha um ar sombrio quando começou a amarrar de novo as mãos de Esmeralda.

"Sua idiota maluca." – resmungou - "Por que foi fazer isso?"

"E faria de novo. Só me arrependo de não ter conseguido feri-lo." - jurou Esmeralda, a voz trêmula.

"Ele está sabendo."

Quando Gibraltar se endireitou, um cobertor foi jogado sobre Esmeralda, acompanhado por uma torrente de palavras em inglês. Ela teve vontade de se encolher debaixo do cobertor, mas não podia tirar os olhos do homem alto que a observava. Gibraltar se afastou e voltou dali a segundos e estendeu seu cobertor no chão, ao lado de Esmeralda. Deitou-se ao lado dela e cobriu-se.

"Descanse um pouco enquanto puder, Srta. Gadella. Amanhã será um dia muito longo." - disse Gibraltar, friamente - "Alguém ficará de guarda a noite toda, e eu tenho o sono muito leve."

Então ela entendeu que Pepe era um dos responsáveis pela guarda naquela noite. Gibraltar estava ali, especificamente, para cuidar dela.

Prendendo um soluço de derrota, Esmeralda ficou olhando a figura alta desaparecer na escuridão.

Não havia sensação de segurança ou alívio por Gibraltar estar simplesmente deitado ao seu lado, e não a forçando, ter contato com ele. Ainda tremia por causa dos braços punitivos que a haviam segurado. Fechou os olhos, duvidando que o sono chegasse.

O nó da corda irritava a pele de seus pulsos. Por baixo do corpo, o chão duro lhe cutucava os músculos doloridos, machucados. _Sobrevivência_, pensou, e teve vontade de rir.

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

**

_Hummmm será que a Esmeralda vai gostar mesmo desse capitão chucro? E Anita no navio???_

_Não percam... basta deixar review para descobrir isso e muito mais :D_

* * *

**Momento fic é cultura:**

O estreito de Gibraltar é uma separação natural entre o Mar Mediterrâneo e o Oceano Atlântico, e entre dois continentes - Europa e África. Ao norte, encontram-se a Espanha e o território britânico ultramarino de Gibraltar; ao sul, Marrocos e Ceuta, enclave espanhol no norte de África. A soberania sobre o território de Gibraltar é do Reino Unido, gozando a população de Gibraltar cada vez mais autonomia. Trata-se da única abertura entre o Mediterráneo e o oceano Atlântico, e situa-se entre o Mar de Alborão, na parte ocidental do Mediterrâneo, e o golfo de Cádiz, no Atlântico.


	4. Capítulo 4

**TÍTULO: NOS BRAÇOS DE UM PIRATA**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**BETA READER: TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes (quem sabe?). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**COMMENTS: **

Jéssica: Vc não entendeu, quem catou ela por trás foi o Roxtoso, por isso ela imaginou o beijo :P

Marguerrite: Ih tem uma fila já esperando a Esmeralda desistir do Roxtoso, acho que não vai dar pra vc não rs...

Mamma Corleone: Perfeitosa do meu coração!!! Amei a fala da gauchada, é bem o estilo do capitão! Deixa só vc ver o que ele vai aprontar rs... Oh homem difícil :D Amo tu!

Tow: Vc está tumultuando e distorcendo o que as meninas dizem. Vc não entendeu. Mas continue deixando review :P Vamos para o norte? :D

Lady Jeh: Bom ter vc por aqui, seja bem vinda! Viu como eu postei rapidinho? Sou um anjo, mereceço review né? :D

Luanaa: Se a Anita não fosse louca, não conheceria o Gibraltar. Ela é muito é das espertinhas rs...

* * *

Uma voz familiar falou em espanhol às costas de Esmeralda. Ela virou-se, ainda sonolenta, enquanto o braço de Gibraltar soltava suas costas, para dar com os olhos verdes do capitão. Um metal frio penetrou entre os seus pulsos, e ela baixou os olhos para ver Gibraltar cortar a corda que a prendia.

O navio havia atracado no porto. Onde? Não tinha a menor idéia.

Já ia agradecer-lhe quando se lembrou do que Gibraltar lhe dissera antes. Apenas cumpria ordens. Assim, flexionou os dedos dormentes e ficou calada.

Embainhando a faca, Gibraltar dirigiu-se para dentro do navio.

"Aonde vai?" indagou ela, tentando não demonstrar sua apreensão por ficar sozinha com o líder renegado.

Gibraltar parou, olhou de Esmeralda para o capitão, depois de novo para ela.

"Cuidar de minhas obrigações."

Retirou-se, e o olhar dela parou nos olhos brilhantes. Teve a estranha sensação de que ele estava lendo os seus pensamentos, e virou-se bruscamente. Ficou toda arrepiada, ao sentir a sua presença. Esmeralda não ficou surpresa ao ouvi-lo falar a uns trinta centímetros às suas costas.

"_Señorita."_

O tom de voz baixo e imponente foi acompanhado por uma mão que apareceu ao lado, para indicar-lhe que devia segui-lo para dentro da cabine. Encarando-o, ela adivinhou que seria a sua nova prisão.

A 'cela' consistia de uma cama macia, com lençóis brancos um pouco desgastados, uma cômoda com um grande espelho oval, uma bacia e uma jarra de água de porcelana em cima, e uma cadeira. Ainda havia uma grande mesa de jantar com cadeiras de assentos em veludo vinho. No canto, uma grande estante cheia de livros. Uma cortina mal tecida, de uma fazenda alaranjada fosca, pendia das janelas.

_"Fruto de seus saques, com certeza." -_ ela pensou.

Ao entrar, deu de cara com 'Angelo', que saía após acabar a limpeza.

Seu olhar, que corria o aposento, deteve-se no espelho oval em cima da cômoda. Esmeralda fitou seu reflexo, chocada. O rosto estava manchado de sujeira e suor.

O cabelo embolado e descabelado, o seu brilho sedoso oculto sob inúmeras camadas de pó. As roupas estavam em péssimo estado, com alguns rasgos e imundas.

Inconscientemente, Esmeralda levou a mão ao rosto, como que para certificar-se de que o reflexo que via era realmente dela. Sentiu a sujeira grossa que cobria sua pele, geralmente tão sedosa. Aquilo despertou seus sentidos para a imundície que cobria o resto do corpo e o fedor de suor e o cheiro de cavalo que se desprendiam de sua pele e das roupas. Mal parecia humana, e deu as costas ao espelho, enojada.

"Há algum lugar onde eu possa me lavar?" - perguntou rapidamente.

Nem um lampejo de compreensão perpassou pela máscara entalhada das feições dele. Esmeralda soltou um suspiro impaciente, perguntando-se como faria para ele compreender o que queria.

"Quero me lavar! Está entendendo?" - esfregou as mãos juntas num gesto de limpeza - "Lavar. Tomar banho."

Ele ficou olhando para a mímica, depois foi até a cômoda e derramou a água da jarra dentro da bacia.

Fez um gesto para que ela a usasse.

"Não. Não." - a mulher sacudiu a cabeça, começando a perder a paciência - "Escute, senhor... seja lá como se chame." - hesitou antes de dar de ombros desinteressada, não queria que ele pensasse que ela desejava saber algo sobre ele.

"John Roxton" - interrompeu ele, serenamente.

Esmeralda fitou-o, curiosa, sem ter certeza se ele realmente tinha dado seu nome. Considerando a maneira como Gibraltar o evitara, quase concluíra que iria permanecer um segredo.

"_Señor_ John Roxton!" - repetiu, para determinar se era mesmo o nome dele. O homem inclinou de leve a cabeça, com um ar ligeiramente arrogante - "_Señor_ Roxton," - recomeçou Esmeralda - "não estou apenas querendo lavar as mãos." - repetiu de novo o gesto de se esfregar - "Quero me lavar inteira... meu cabelo, minhas roupas, tudo. Compreende?"

A expressão dele era indecifrável. Sem dúvida, estava entendendo o que ela queria dizer, pensou Esmeralda, irritada. Imaginou se ele não estaria sendo deliberadamente cínico quando indicou de novo a bacia.

"É muito pequena" - exclamou bruscamente, e sentou-se no meio do chão, fingindo lavar-se - "Quero tomar um banho... em uma banheira grande. Compreende?"

Ouviu-se uma risada vinda da porta.

"O que está fazendo?" - perguntou Gibraltar, divertindo-se claramente, os olhos azuis rindo de Esmeralda.

Ela ficou rubra de vergonha. Rigidamente, ficou de pé, tentando recobrar a dignidade.

"Quer explicar a este imbecil de língua inglesa que quero tomar um banho?" - falou, com frieza.

"Os encanamentos aqui são estritamente do tipo externo" - replicou Gibraltar, a boca ainda se repuxando numa risada silenciosa.

"Sem dúvida tem de haver por aqui alguma coisa maior do que esta bacia ridícula. Onde vocês tomam banho?" - desafiou Esmeralda. Depois, acrescentou ácidamente - "Ou não tomam?"

Uma interrupção em inglês impediu Gibraltar de responder à pergunta, pois respondeu ao capitão. A troca de palavras entre eles foi breve, musicalmente fluida e baixa.

"E meu banho?" - lembrou Esmeralda a Gibraltar, quando a conversa deles parecia ter terminado.

"Bath." - o capitão repetiu a palavra baixa em inglês.

"Isso quer dizer banho." - traduziu Gibraltar.

"Pelo menos entenderam o que eu quis dizer." - suspirou ela, impaciente.

"Como eu já disse, as instalações sanitárias aqui são primitivas" continuou Gibraltar - "Mas há um riacho que usamos para tomar banho."

"Vou ter permissão para usá-lo?" - perguntou, formalmente.

A resposta veio do líder, que se identificara como John Roxton. Abriu uma gaveta da cômoda e tirou de lá um pedaço de pano dobrado. Roxton entregou-o a Esmeralda, com um sabonete usado em cima do tecido áspero da toalha.

Desconfiada, tomou-a das mãos dele, retesando-se sob o seu olhar avaliador. Fez um sinal para a saída para indicar a Esmeralda que deveria ir na frente enquanto eles a seguiriam.

Do lado de fora da cabine, havia um homem armado. Quando Esmeralda apareceu na porta, ele apontou o cano da arma para ela enquanto dava um passo adiante para bloquear-lhe a saída.

Quando os dois outros homens apareceram às suas costas, relaxou ligeiramente. Roxton passou à frente de Esmeralda, fazendo-lhe sinal para esperar enquanto ele falava com o estranho.

"Quem é ele?" - Esmeralda observava os dois, curiosa, enquanto Gibraltar esperava junto dela - "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"É o guarda. Haverá sempre alguém diante de sua porta, enquanto estiver aqui."

"Para a proteção de quem?" - retrucou - "Roxton está com medo que eu vá roubar outra faca e atacá-lo?" - notou um lampejo de surpresa nos olhos azuis quando usou o nome do pirata - "Ele me disse que era esse o seu nome" - explicou, friamente.

"É."

"Parece surpreso" - disse ela, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, num desafio.

"Só de você se ter feito entender, considerando-se a dificuldade que teve com _bath_." - os olhos azuis brilharam de divertimento, de novo.

Esmeralda deu de ombros, sabendo que a coisa fora mais simples.

O guarda escutava o que Roxton lhe dizia, mas olhava atentamente para Esmeralda. Ela parecia ser o tema da conversa. Deu-se conta de que mais uma vez Gibraltar evitara dar-lhe uma resposta direta à sua pergunta sobre o guarda.

"Ainda não me explicou a quem o homem estará vigiando" - lembrou-lhe - "A mim ou a Roxton?"

"Bill ficará ali, ou qualquer outro, para garantir que você não resolva dar longas caminhadas."

O olhar dela percorreu a cidade movimentada e desconhecida à distância.

"E para onde eu iria?" - suspirou amargamente.

"Não há lugar para onde ir." - concordou Gibraltar - "mas Roxton acha que você seria tola o bastante para tentar."

"E você?"

"Está se esquecendo... foi de mim que você roubou a faca." - Gibraltar balançou a cabeça - "Acho que você tentaria correr, mas não teria chance."

Esmeralda deu-se conta que estava completamente aprisionada. A única coisa que lhe faltava eram as grades na sua janela. Sentiu sua frustração aumentar, e soube que era apenas o começo.

Terminada a conversa com o guarda, Roxton veio reunir-se a eles. O olhar de Esmeralda brilhou com amargo ressentimento enquanto ele fazia sinal para que ela andasse. Gibraltar deu um cumprimento zombeteiro e se afastou na direção oposta.

"Não está com medo de ficar sozinho comigo?" - exclamou Esmeralda para a expressão velada de Roxton enquanto ele remava no pequeno barco em direção ao que parecia ser uma praia deserta. Ao chegarem, caminharam em direção à mata próxima à praia.

Esmeralda sabia que ele não compreendia uma palavra do que ela dizia, mas tinha que soltar um pouco da sua raiva - "Não teme que eu vá fazer alguma coisa desesperada, como tentar arrancar-lhe os olhos?"

Como se ele soubesse como o veneno dela era impotente, nem piscou os olhos ante o seu tom de voz ameaçador. Usou sinais manuais para dirigi-la para as sombras das árvores. A vegetação escondia o laguinho represado até quase pisarem nele.

A superfície da água tocada pelo sol parecia fresca e convidativa. Esmeralda esqueceu-se da raiva de um momento atrás, abandonando-a no desejo imediato de sentir o corpo limpo da sujeira e das impurezas dos dois últimos dias.

Deixando a toalha e o sabonete na margem, começou a tirar o roupão de seda, depois lembrou-se do homem atrás dela e voltou-se. Ele observava e esperava.

"Quer fazer o favor de se virar?" - fez um gesto circular com a mão.

Os olhos verde escuro continuaram velados e discretos, mas não a abandonaram. Teimosamente, Esmeralda não fez nenhum movimento para se despir, resolvida a não ser a primeira a desviar o olhar.

"_Baño."_- disse Roxton vivamente, e indicou o laguinho.

"Não vou entrar na água se você não se virar" - insistiu Esmeralda.

Ele deu um passo até uma árvore perto dela, e apoiou, indolente, um ombro contra o tronco. O olhar sombrio não se desviou do rosto dela. Falando em espanhol, apontou para o laguinho, depois por cima do ombro, para a direção de onde tinham vindo.

Esmeralda percebeu as palavras 'banho' e 'navio'. Compreendeu que ele estava dizendo que, se ela não tomasse banho, voltariam para o navio. Louca de raiva por dentro, deu-se conta de que sua escolha era ou continuar suja ou se despir ante o olhar dele.

Dando-lhe as costas, Esmeralda tirou o roupão de seda, os dedos tremendo de raiva.

"Se estava esperando ver um espetáculo particular, esqueça" exclamou furiosa.

Virou-se e jogou o roupão no rosto impassível dele. Ele o segurou com uma das mãos.

"Minhas roupas estão tão sujas quanto o resto de mim."

Esmeralda sentou-se para tirar os sapatos, depois escorregou da margem para dentro da água. O choque da temperatura gelada da água a fez soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. Mas não havia como voltar quando Esmeralda mergulhou inteiramente no laguinho. Vindo à tona com uma sacudidela da cabeleira molhada, afastou as mechas do rosto, batendo os dentes de frio.

Meio agachada dentro do lago, submersa até o pescoço, Esmeralda conseguiu soltar-se da camisola e jogou a veste molhada na margem. Tirou também as ceroulas e o corpete. Indo devagarzinho para a beirada do laguinho, largou as roupas e pegou o sabonete. A água estava fria demais para perder tempo dando-se os parabéns por ter iludido Roxton. Ensaboou-se rapidamente, sentindo o pó e a sujeira se dissolverem.

Quando acabou de enxaguar os cabelos, seus braços e pernas estavam ficando dormentes pela temperatura gélida da água. Desajeitadamente foi até a margem e pegou a toalha. Desdobrando-a, segurou-a diante dos seios com uma das mãos, enquanto saía do laguinho, depois enrolou-se nela.

Olhou ligeiramente para Roxton. O ombro dele ainda se apoiava negligentemente contra o tronco da árvore, enquanto olhava para a mulher. Enfiando as pontas da toalha sob o braço, ela se ajoelhou para lavar suas roupas. Tremia incontrolavelmente, a pele nua toda arrepiada. Embora desejasse poder vestir roupas limpas e secas, Esmeralda se conformou com roupas limpas e molhadas.

De costas para Roxton, enfiou as ceroulas antes de soltar a toalha. Ficou de costas para ele, onde apoiou a toalha para vestir o corpete. Pouco depois, já estava com a camisola e o roupão de seda. Mesmo vestida, o tecido ensopado, grudado ao corpo, delineava enfaticamente cada curva de seu corpo.

Quando voltaram ao navio, o guarda fitou com curiosidade o estado ensopado e trêmulo da moça, mas Esmeralda estava gelada demais para se importar. Ao menos, não haviam passado pela cidade.

Ele a levou outra vez, para sua cabine, sua nova prisão. Ao vê-lo fechar a porta, pressentiu o perigo. Então se aproveitaria dela agora que estava limpa, em melhor estado. Olhou ao redor, procurando algo com que pudesse atacá-lo. Talvez se fingisse aceitar e o pegasse desprevenido, tivesse sorte. Pensando nisso, espirrou, sem querer. Roxton foi se afastando.

"O que foi agora?" - ironizou ela - "Está com medo de pegar um resfriado?"

Entretanto, ele apenas foi até a cômoda e, voltando-se a ela, jogou sobre a cama uma camisa branca masculina, falando em um péssimo espanhol algo sobre ela usar a peça. Incapaz de controlar os arrepios que percorriam seu corpo gelado, Esmeralda aceitou a oferta.

"_Gracias."_

Ela duvidava que o gesto tivesse sido motivado por outra coisa além do desejo egoísta de não ter uma mulher doente nas mãos.

"Por nada._" - _respondeu o homem antes de dar meia-volta e sair do quarto.

Hesitando apenas um segundo, Esmeralda jogou longe os sapatos, tirou rapidamente as roupas molhadas e vestiu a camisa seca e quentinha. Seus dedos trêmulos tinham acabado de fechar o último botão quando Roxton reapareceu, os olhos verdes percorrendo-a da cabeça aos pés descalços, parando ligeiramente nas pernas bem-feitas. A barra da camisa terminava no meio das coxas.

Ele ficou calado enquanto jogava um pente em cima da cama e recolhia as roupas molhadas dela que estavam no chão. Saiu do quarto, levando consigo as peças ensopadas.

A cama, apesar de a quem pertencia, parecia extremamente convidativa. Ela se enfiou sob o cobertor, o tecido áspero irritando a pele recém-esfregada. Mas estava quente, e logo a moça caiu num sono leve.

* * *

'Angelo' , enquanto cortava alguns legumes, pensava em como ela e Esmeralda poderiam deixar o navio. Talvez se conseguisse envenenar o guarda da porta do quarto... Não, de onde tiraria algum veneno? Além disso, havia o guarda do navio, que verifica se não há algum inimigo rondando o navio. Tinha de haver um jeito.

"Sei que mente para nós." - uma voz baixa falou a suas costas, fazendo-a assustar-se e cortar o dedo. Ao virar-se, lá estava o jovem de olhos azuis.

"O que disse?" - ela levou o dedo à boca, tentando não parecer nervosa.

"Você não é muito forte como disse ao capitão, vi que está com dificuldade para carregar as coisas."

'Angelo' deu um sorriso amarelo, visivelmente aliviado.

"E então, onde aprendeu a cozinhar?"

Ela precisou ser rápida - "Minha mãe... trabalhava como cozinheira e me levava para ajudá-la. Depois, fui trabalhando aqui e acolá pelas tavernas."

"Sei... Acha que pode cozinhar melhor que o Sr. Miguel?"

Pensou durante alguns segundos. Seria um teste?

"Escute, o Sr. Miguel odeia cozinhar, você lhe faria um favor se assumisse essa tarefa. Mas o homem é velho, há anos está conosco e se recusa a nos deixar, então o que lhe restou foi ir para a cozinha. Se você cozinhasse e ele o ajudasse, seria ótimo para todos nós." - Gibraltar falou antes que ela respondesse.

"Se não for gerar problemas..."

"Falarei com o capitão. Mas se sua comida for pior que a do Sr. Miguel..." - seu tom amigável foi substituído por um baixo e ameaçador - "penduraremos você pela parte mais importante de seu corpo." – completou o loiro olhando para as calças de 'Angelo' – "exatamente aí."

Ao ver Angelo perder a cor, assustado, Gibraltar começou a gargalhar e deu um tapa no ombro dele, que quase o fez perder a respiração.

"Você leva tudo ao pé da letra, garoto! Relaxe!" - retirou-se ainda dando risada, divertido.

* * *

Esmeralda foi acordada pelo som de uma voz feminina. Escutou durante vários segundos a voz cadenciada em inglês, o tom da mulher feliz e levemente provocante.

A curiosidade fez Esmeralda afastar o cobertor para o lado e levantar-se. Descalça, sem fazer barulho, foi para a janela que dava para o convés. Seu olhar indagador procurou a origem da voz.

Roxton estava de pé, encostado no mastro onde Esmeralda, antes, ficou amarrada.

O braço direito rodeava uma loira esguia. Olhos verdes misteriosos fitavam a mulher, risonhos. As mãos dela estavam espalmadas dentro da parte da frente da camisa dele, semi-desabotoada para dar-lhe acesso ao peito nu e forte.

Ele raspara a barba que lhe sombreava o queixo e as faces bem marcadas. As linhas de cada lado da boca haviam se aprofundado nitidamente, sinal de um sorriso divertido.

Uma vitalidade dura e máscula agora marcava mais ainda o ar poderoso e cruel de suas feições masculinas. E isso o fazia parecer, aos olhos de Esmeralda, mais perigoso do que nunca. O coração começou a bater mais depressa.

Ao mover-se, uma tábua rangeu. O olhar de Roxton foi parar diretamente sobre ela.

A mulher agarrada a ele virou-se para ver o que chamara a atenção dele. Seus olhos se arregalaram ante a visão de Esmeralda na janela da cabine do capitão e, no mesmo instante, correu para a porta, afastando o guarda sem que ele tivesse tempo para qualquer reação.

Ao ver esmeralda ali, usando apenas uma camisa masculina, seus olhos começaram a brilhar de ódio.

Quando John entrou, dirigiu um jato de palavras em inglês à loira. Ela fez um gesto na direção de Esmeralda, furiosa.

Sem se alterar com a explosão da moça, Roxton fez um comentário em voz baixa, que não acalmou a sua raiva. Ela foi para o lado de Esmeralda, soltando um novo jato de palavras iradas em inglês.

Pelo tom de voz desdenhoso e o olhar malévolo da loira, Esmeralda imaginou que estivesse fazendo comentários depreciativos de sua moral.

Inconscientemente, Esmeralda deixou um sorriso chegar lhe aos lábios, divertida com o ciúme desnecessário.

O gesto fez com que a loira, já furiosa, inspirasse fundo, sibilando como uma cobra mortífera. No instante seguinte, estava cuspindo no rosto de Esmeralda.

Todo o divertimento que ela sentiu perante a situação sumiu nesse instante. Esmeralda reagiu sem pensar, a raiva quente correndo-lhe pelas veias enquanto a mão espalmada acertava o rosto da loira. Houve um grito momentâneo de dor e surpresa, quando a garota tocou o rosto que ardia. Logo a seguir, jogou-se sobre Esmeralda, puxando-lhe os cabelos e soltando palavrões em inglês. Atordoada apenas por um segundo, Esmeralda revidou instintivamente, lutando e se debatendo enquanto procurava se defender das unhas da loira. A ordem brusca de Roxton não as fez parar.

"Meu bom Deus" exclamou a voz de Gibraltar ao chegar para ver a origem da gritaria.

A briga de chutes e puxões de cabelo mal começara quando os dois homens a interromperam. Um braço envolveu por trás a cintura de Esmeralda e arrastou-a à força para longe do alcance da outra moça. Os pés chutavam o ar, a centímetros do chão.

"Largue-me!" exclamou Esmeralda, tentando inutilmente soltar-se do braço musculoso que a prendia pela cintura.

Gritos estridentes saíam da boca de sua oponente, bem presa nos braços de Gibraltar. Esmeralda ficou rígida ao se dar conta de quem a estava segurando.

A voz de Roxton deu uma ordem brusca perto do ouvido dela, e a loira parou de se debater, embora o fogo do ódio ciumento brilhasse em seus olhos com a mesma intensidade de antes.

Esmeralda estava semi-virada no braço dele, que lhe segurava o queixo, virando-o para cima para poder enxergar-lhe o rosto. Ela fez força para se afastar do peito dele, os olhos verdes, como seu nome, faiscando de ódio. A expressão dele era dissimulada. Um leve ar de escárnio brilhava nos seus olhos insondáveis.

Disse alguma coisa em inglês para a loira.

Esmeralda notou pelo tom que não era elogiosa a seu respeito. Furiosa, soltou o queixo dos dedos dele.

"O que foi que ele acabou de dizer?" - quis saber de Gibraltar.

"Ele estava tranqüilizando Mary." - respondeu, depois de lançar um olhar hesitante ao patrão - "Perguntando-lhe por que levaria para a cama uma gata selvagem de olhos verdes, quando podia ter uma gatinha mansa e doce."

A explicação acabou de romper o tênue fio que estava controlando o gênio de Esmeralda.

"Porco inglês! Seu animal nojento!" - tentou atingir o rosto dele, mas o golpe foi bloqueado por um braço erguido - "Como se eu fosse permitir que me tocasse! Assassino!"

Cansando de vê-la debater-se, Roxton tomou-a nos braços.

"Sua cama?" - cuspiu Esmeralda - "Antes dormir numa cova de serpentes do que me deitar na sua cama!"

Ele gritou algo e todos se retiraram, incluindo a tal Mary.

Com Esmeralda nos braços, Roxton a jogou sobre a cama. O olhar dele se estreitou ante o brilho de ódio nos olhos dela. Parado ao lado da cama, ficou ali de pé durante vários segundos. Não disse uma só palavra, mas tudo nele parecia gritar que, se quisesse, poderia forçá-la a deitar-se com ele. Enquanto ela empalidecia, ele saiu do quarto.

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Huhuhuhu podem respirar, meninas, e claro, deixar review :D**


	5. Capítulo 5

**TÍTULO: NOS BRAÇOS DE UM PIRATA**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**BETA READER: TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes (quem sabe?). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**COMMENTS: **

Mamma Corleone: o que isto mulher, vc anda toda caliente! rs... O Rox é o pegador em todas as épocas, não há o que dizer. Mas quem sabe agora ele não faz o que a Esmeralda quer, se é que me entende :D Bjos, lova!!!

Jéssica: Que intimidade é essa com o Gib? Anita não vai gostar disso :P

Luanaa: Vc tem razão, por baixo dos deliciosos músculos do capitão, bate um coração cheio de amor, mas a Esmeralda não vê isso, ainda fica chamando o coitado de porco inglês, vê se pode!!!!

AmandaBBC: Senti falta de vc, mas que bom que já voltou :D Não se preocupe, o Roxtoso logo vai dar o que a Esmeralda (e todas nós!) está querendo :D

Lady Jeh: Quase me assustou com a review em branco rs... Pode ter certeza que a Mary não ia dar pro cheiro se entrasse na briga, afinal, os espanhóis tem fama de serem passionais e exagerados, até parece que ela não ia defender o dela! E o Roxton é mto mais esperto do que parece, leia o cap que vc vai entender hehehe

Marguerrite: Poxa Marguerrite, o Roxton está sendo cavalheiro e respeitando a Esmeralda, e vc fica pedindo beijos? Que indecência! huahuahua

Tow: Isso não vai acontecer, tira o seu Trex da chuva hauhauhau se bem que melhorou, agora vc ja não quer mais matar?

**

* * *

  
**

Na manhã seguinte, 'Angelo' apareceu para fazer a limpeza do quarto que agora era de Esmeralda.

Tal como na época em que Anita trabalhava em sua casa, a morena detestava levantar cedo. Era impossível que continuasse a dormir com todo o barulho dos homens, porém, ao menos, podia dar-se ao luxo de ficar na cama por mais tempo.

"O que foi aquilo ontem à noite? O guarda da porta não deixou que ninguém subisse para ver o que significava toda aquela gritaria" - a loira perguntou enquanto organizava o cômodo.

A sonolência de Esmeralda desapareceu no mesmo instante, substituída por uma raiva incontrolável - "Você não vai acreditar! Aquele capitão estúpido trouxe uma vadia ontem à noite e ela me viu aqui. Então fez um escândalo pensando que... ai, que ódio! Ela pensou que eu fosse... quanta degradação! Amante daquele porco inglês!"

Anita teve que levar a mão à boca para controlar a gargalhada - "Então foi isso? Meu Deus!"

Esmeralda cruzou os braços, emburrada - "Não vejo a menor graça nisso."

"Não, claro que não..." - concordou a loira tentando ficar séria outra vez.

"E o meu café?" - tentou mudar de assunto.

"Gibraltar falou que se você quiser comer, terá que ir lá fora como todos os outros, ou ficará sem comida. Ordens do bom capitão. Ah, e se a mulher de ontem for uma loira, ela ainda está no navio..."

"O que? Isso é uma afronta!" - ela revoltou-se e começou a se levantar. Vestiu a camisola e a camisa de Roxton por cima - "Espero que ela não me provoque, ou Roxton vai dormir com uma piranha de cara arranhada."

Anita não entendeu o último comentário, mas achou melhor não dar mais combustível para a amiga.

Roxton, na parte mais alta do navio, foi o primeiro a notar a presença de Esmeralda, que o ignorou deliberadamente. A loira do dia anterior comia algo enquanto conversava com dois piratas.

Esmeralda foi até o Sr. Miguel, que lhe serviu um pouco de mingau no prato.

A atmosfera estalava de tensão. Esmeralda sabia que a loira não a queria por ali. Seus olhares pareciam lançar punhais cada vez que olhava para ela.

A raiva que emanava da loira era quase tangível. Contaminava a comida, tornando-a quase impossível de ser saboreada. Exasperada, Esmeralda parou de comer e virou-se para Gibraltar:

"Quer explicar a esta bruxa que não estou interessada no amante dela? Pode também dizer-lhe que, se ela me desse uma faca, eu tomaria as minhas providências para que ele não chegasse mais perto de mim do que está no momento."

Ocultando um sorriso, Gibraltar lançou um breve olhar ao capitão, depois traduziu o que Esmeralda dissera. O ceticismo misturou-se a uma antipatia malévola quando a loira respondeu.

"Ela acha que você só está dizendo isso por que está com medo dela." - Gibraltar repetiu em espanhol o que Mary dissera. Havia um brilho malicioso nos seus olhos azuis - "Falou que só uma mulher muito velha ou frígida afastaria um homem como Roxton de sua cama. E que você não parece ser velha."

Os elogios para a perícia de Roxton como amante serviram como combustível para outra explosão de fúria de Esmeralda. Seus olhos verdes se viraram para ele, vendo a indiferença deliberada do olhar com que a fitou.

"Ora, mas que absurdo!" gaguejou Esmeralda num ódio impotente. Bufando de raiva, voltou para a cabine antes que cometesse algum desatino.

* * *

Esmeralda passou o dia fechada em seu quarto. Não desejava ver ninguém, especialmente o capitão.

Felizmente, partiram do porto onde estavam, deixando Mary para trás.

Seus pensamentos teimavam em voltar para as mesmas perguntas: quanto tempo demoraria até que entrassem em contacto com seu pai e exigissem o resgate? Quanto tempo demoraria até ele levantar o dinheiro e pagar? Ou melhor, o conde estaria disposto a pagar, já que era seu noivo e o pai havia perdido tudo? Mas aí, teria obrigatoriamente que se casar com o velhote. E, a mais perturbadora de todas: será que a soltariam quando recebessem o dinheiro?

O sol se pôs e a escuridão chegou. Enfiando-se sob o cobertor, torceu para que o sono chegasse logo para ajudá-la a esquecer as perguntas sem resposta.

Fitou o teto, odiando violentamente todos os homens e seus desejos carnais. Não se podia confiar em nenhum deles. Eram animais insensíveis e egoístas, que ligavam apenas para as suas necessidades físicas. O amor era uma armadilha, concebida pelo homem para escravizar a mulher à sua vontade. Esmeralda jurou jamais deixar-se prender nela.

O silêncio encheu o navio. Uma onda de inquietação tomou conta da moça, forçando-a a movimentar-se. Jogando o cobertor para os pés, levantou e, sem fazer barulho, foi para a janela.

Sentiu-se mais aprisionada do que nunca. A lua cheia iluminava tudo. Então, sua nuca se arrepiou, em advertência, e Esmeralda viu que era observada.

Roxton estava parado perto da janela, fumando, os reflexos prateados da lua a iluminá-lo. Nu da cintura para cima, o tórax bronzeado brilhava ao luar, as calças escuras ajustadas aos quadris e coxas grossas. Paralisada, Esmeralda fitou as feições atraentes dele.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha indagadoramente.

"_Señorita_?"

Ela ficou ali parada, fitando-o, sabendo que estava perguntando por que ela não conseguia dormir. Mas, vendo-o daquele jeito, semi-vestido, era inviável raciocinar.

Ele caminhou até a porta e disse algo ao guarda, que se retirou. Entrou lentamente. Franzindo de leve a testa, ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, observando-a, alerta. Um desejo sufocante de escapar dominou Esmeralda. Não tinha certeza do tipo de ameaça que ele representava. Sabia apenas que tinha que fugir dele, e deu um passo atrás.

De repente ela correu até a porta, tentando abrí-la. Mas a mão dele a segurou, agarrando-lhe o braço e virando-a para si.

"Solte-me! Porco! Animal!"

Ela notou o tom dominador da voz baixa, mas não lhe deu atenção. Chutando-lhe as canelas com os pés descalços, retorcia-se como um animal enfurecido, para soltar-se dele. Como que pressentindo que Esmeralda estava no limiar da histeria, ele agarrou-a pelos ombros e sacudiu-a com tanta força que ela pensou que fosse lhe quebrar o pescoço.

"Porco!" - murmurou Esmeralda, quando ele parou de sacudi-la. Via tudo preto, e teve que se agarrar à pele dos seus ombros musculosos para manter o equilíbrio - "Você é um monstro, depravado! Mary foi uma conquista fácil demais! Resolveu agora me violentar!" - a boca do homem fechou-se sombriamente, uma mão agarrando o maxilar de Esmeralda, enquanto seus olhos ardentes a fitavam. Antes que pudesse respirar de novo, suas mãos foram cruzadas atrás das costas, e viu-se esmagada contra o peito dele.

O cheiro másculo e almiscarado era forte e inebriante, entorpecendo, com a sua potência, os sentidos de Esmeralda. Alucinada de medo, ela retorcia-se em vão contra ele, o coração batendo forte.

Sua voz sibilou uma ordem zangada em espanhol, junto ao ouvido dela. Esmeralda virou a cabeça, para evitar o som, cometendo o erro de voltar o rosto para junto do dele.

O toque acidental dos seus lábios a petrificou. Não conseguiu mover-se, enquanto todo o seu corpo gelou para em seguida pegar fogo. O tempo parou enquanto os lábios dele mantiveram aquele toque levíssimo. Esmeralda esperou, sem respirar de tanto medo, que ele tomasse posse da sua boca de modo brutal.

O elo frágil se rompeu; Roxton se endireitou, erguendo a cabeça enquanto Esmeralda piscava para os seus olhos vítreos. Seu braço desceu até a curva dos joelhos dela para erguê-la do chão e carregá-la.

"Não!" – protestou ela.

Pondo-a de pé em frente à cama, puxou-a contra o seu peito. Esmeralda usou os braços para tentar abrir um espaço entre eles e anular a tentativa dele de esmagá-la de novo no seu abraço.

A mão dele envolveu parcialmente seu pescoço, empurrando-lhe o queixo para cima. A mulher ficou rígida ao sentir a boca dele fechando-se sobre a sua. Tentou recuar, mas ele aumentou a pressão no pescoço para impedir a tentativa. Forçou-a a suportar o beijo até o fim.

Quando terminou, empurrou-a rudemente. Esmeralda cambaleou para trás ante a rejeição inesperada, caindo com força sobre a cama. A postura dele indicava que poderia possuí-la, se assim o desejasse, mas que não a queria, e que os temores dela eram infundados. Sem uma palavra, virou-se e saiu do quarto.

Tremendo ante a frieza dele, Esmeralda deitou-se na cama e se enroscou na posição fetal. Os olhos lhe ardiam, mas não conseguiu chorar. O sono demorou muito a chegar.

* * *

"Roxton, por favor! Esse seu ancestral era muito estranho" - Malone não entendia nada.

"Meu jovem, acho que comecei a entender a lógica do capitão, mas deixarei que Roxton continue para não acabar com o suspense" - Summerlee interviu.

"Muito bem, cavalheiros, se me permitem..." - Roxton prosseguiu.

* * *

"Vamos, garoto, se apresse!" - Gibraltar gritou já descendo do navio. Em seguida, apareceu 'Angelo'.

Alguns dias haviam se passado e o navio estava em outro porto. Encarregado de trazer alguns suprimentos para o navio, Gibraltar chamou 'Angelo' para que o acompanhasse.

Os dois estavam mais próximos e o jovem espanhol passara a apreciar a companhia do garoto.

"Então, como veio parar com o capitão?" – 'Angelo' perguntou no meio do caminho, enquanto caminhavam.

"Por onde quer que eu comece?" - indagou Gilbratar com um leve sorriso.

"Tanto faz." - tentou fingir que o assunto era irrelevante, quando na verdade, estava desejosa de saber mais sobre o loiro misterioso.

"Meu pai faleceu, deixando uma série de dívidas. Um dos homens para quem ele devia foi até a minha casa para cobrar a dívida e exigiu que minha mãe entregasse uma de minhas irmãs. Brigamos. Ele puxou uma faca, eu a tirei dele e o matei. Infelizmente, os soldados chegaram antes que eu pudesse fugir."

O tom dele era frio, sem emoção. Apenas narrava os fatos, nada mais.

"Parece legitima defesa" - murmurou Angelo, para manter a conversa - "Foi condenado?"

"Nunca fui a julgamento."

"Como?"

"Houve uma invasão à cadeia onde eu estava preso. Tudo aconteceu tão depressa que nem vi o que estava se passando. As portas das celas foram abertas. Todo mundo corria em todas as direções, tentando fugir. Mas notei um homem, absolutamente frio e controlado. Tinha três prisioneiros com ele, e parecia que ele os guiava para longe da confusão. Imaginei que ele sabia o que estava fazendo e para onde estava indo... coisas que eu não sabia... e então segui atrás dele."

"Roxton" - disse 'Angelo', identificando o líder.

"É" - confirmou Gibraltar - "Três dos nossos se meteram numa confusão e Roxton foi resgatá-los. Eu fui na mesma trilha deles, só isso."

"Mas por que não para sua casa?"

"Eles acabariam indo atrás de minha família e me encontrariam. Foi melhor assim."

"Há quanto tempo está com Roxton?"

"Quase três anos."

"Ele parece passar um bom tempo com você, mais do que com os outros" -comentou despreocupadamente.

"Imagino que se possa dizer que virei o seu braço esquerdo" - disse Gibraltar, sorrindo preguiçosamente.

"Braço esquerdo?" - olhou para ele, com curiosidade - "E quem é o braço direito?"

"Ele não confia em ninguém para ficar à sua direita."

"Entendo... Sente falta de sua família?" - comentou 'Angelo' sentindo de repente uma afinidade com ele.

Por um momento percebeu que ele começava a se retrair, preparando-se para negar a afirmativa dela. A seguir, sorriu, um brilho malicioso movendo-se nos seus olhos azuis.

"Sabe do que sinto falta?" - pareceu rir baixinho de si mesmo - "Das mormenteras* que minha mãe fazia. Chego a sonhar com isso de noite; às vezes, sinto um desejo tão grande que acho que vou ficar maluco se não comer uma."

'Angelo' sorriu - "Um caso violento de paixão por doces."

"É" - concordou Gibraltar, os olhos brilhantes fitos nos dela - "E piorou depois que você chegou." - Ao perceber o que disse, ficou bastante sem jeito. Como explicar que, há dias, observava o 'garoto' e que seu interesse crescia assustadoramente? Apesar de nunca ter sido um mulherengo incurável, Gibraltar apreciava e muito a companhia de belas mulheres. Por isso mesmo, recusava-se a admitir a estranha atração que o inquietava. Não, admitir, seria o mesmo que assumir ser um _'maricón'_. Impossível.

'Angelo' desviou o olhar, ruborizando.

"Deve ser porque você cozinha muito bem, imaginei que talvez saiba fazer doces também. Mas chega de conversa, temos muito a fazer!" - Gibraltar tentou emendar.

* * *

Esmeralda estava encostada no parapeito do navio olhando aquela imensidão de mar. Estavam viajando há alguns dias.

Subindo as escadas, dando risadas, vinham Gibraltar e 'Angelo'.

"Está com uma cara exausta, Esmeralda. Não tem dormido bem à noite?" - Gibraltar percebeu as olheiras na morena.

"Não muito."

"Por que não se deita e tira um cochilo?" - sugeriu 'Angelo' - "Está com cara de quem está precisando."

"Não preciso de cochilo!" - respondeu irritada.

A raiva aumentou ao ver Roxton na parte alta do navio, limpando sua arma.

"O que preciso é ir embora daqui! Quanto tempo ainda vai demorar antes de terem notícias de meu pai? Ou já as tiveram?" - indagou a moça, virando-se para Gibraltar.

"Não posso lhe responder a respeito disso."

"Não pode me responder a respeito disso." - ela colocou as mãos nos quadris, enquanto debochava dele - "Não pode responder a coisa alguma a não ser que ele puxe a cordinha. Por que não pede a ele permissão para me arranjar um par novo de mãos para ficar me abanando? Já estou ficando cansada das velhas."

"Está entediada, não é?"

"Entediada? Santo Deus, isso é pouco para o que sinto."

Esmeralda virou-se bruscamente, soltando um suspiro enojado, e deu de cara com o olhar duro, distante e avaliador de Roxton.

Gibraltar foi até o capitão, como que a pedir-lhe conselhos. Esmeralda escutou, impaciente, o diálogo em inglês.

"Qual a proposta que o rei dos ladrões e assassinos fez?" - quis saber ela.

Um meio sorriso tocou os lábios de Gibraltar, como se o divertissem as alfinetadas dela.

"Ele concorda que você fica tempo demais sem fazer nada. Já que está restrita ao navio, ele resolveu que enquanto estivermos em alto mar, deverá ajudar 'Angelo' na limpeza e na cozinha."

"Ele resolveu?!" - Esmeralda quase engasgou de indignação - "Já não basta que eu seja prisioneira aqui, agora ele espera que também seja sua empregada!"

"Tem que admitir que vai ajudar a passar o tempo. E você também mora aqui. Deve contribuir com as tarefas domésticas." - respondeu divertido.

Anita viu, nesse momento, uma oportunidade única para que Esmeralda conquistasse mais a confiança dos piratas e, assim, num momento de distração, fugissem. Mas não poderia demonstrar qualquer sinal de alegria, ou arranjaria sérios problemas.

"Devo, é?" - falou desafiadora e iradamente - "Esse lugar é um chiqueiro imundo, não há nada que se possa fazer. E quanto à cozinha, não sei cozinhar, ainda mais nessas condições primitivas! Além do mais, qualquer comida que eu bote à frente dele será temperada com veneno!"

"Ele está disposto a se arriscar." - Gibraltar deu de ombros para a ameaça dela - "E ele já decidiu. Você vai ajudar" - concluiu o loiro.

"Era só o que me faltava! Ele vai se arrepender, estou ameaçando!"

"Mau gênio, mau gênio" - brincou o espanhol.

"Logo você vai ver direitinho como é o meu gênio!"

Mais tarde, Esmeralda cortava um pedaço de carne sobre a mesa enquanto 'Angelo' preparava a refeição.

O capitão e Gibraltar apareceram na porta, sendo que o loiro era quem parecia mais divertir-se com a situação.

Olhando-os, Esmeralda continuou fazendo seu serviço - "Adoraria usar isso no seu adorável capitão..." – disse mostrando a faca para os dois - "Gostaria de arrancar-lhe fora o coração e tê-lo aqui no prato, ao invés deste pedaço de carne. Aí, poderia cortá-lo em pedacinhos, ou quem sabe seria tão duro que só poderia parti-lo em pedaços grandes."

"Como é sanguinária" - riu Gibraltar, quando Esmeralda colocou a faca sobre a carne para cortá-la em pedaços finos, e depois fez menção de cortar um pedaço maior.

Roxton parou atrás dela. A respiração quente em seu pescoço a deixou de pernas moles. Seus dedos fecharam-se sobre a sua mão. Esmeralda retesou-se quando John mudou as mãos dela de posição, para que a lâmina pousasse sobre a fatia mais fina. Deu-se conta de que ele apenas estava lhe mostrando como cortar a carne.

"Obrigada pela ajuda." - lançou-lhe um sorriso adocicado - "Preferiria cortar o seu coração em fatias finas. Levaria mais tempo." - começando a cortar a carne, lançou um olhar para Gibraltar - "Por que não traduziu o que falei?"

"E estragar o seu prazer?" – o jovem pirata riu silenciosamente.

"Estou certa de que ele já sabe que o acho um bastardo cruel e desprezível" - retrucou Esmeralda, no mesmo tom.

"Cuidado!" - advertiu Gibraltar.

"Por que? Ele não entende uma palavra do que digo. Posso chamá-lo do que quiser."

"Porém esta palavra em particular não soa muito diferente no idioma dele."

"Não diga!" - Esmeralda arregalou os olhos com falsa inocência e assombro. Fitou Roxton, disfarçando a antipatia do olhar com um movimento gentil dos cílios - "Então, não pretendia chamá-lo de bastardo. Estou certa de que seria muito mais exato chamá-lo de filho da mãe."

Tornou-se um jogo divertido insultá-lo sob a cobertura de comentários polidos. Nunca houve um só lampejo de interesse nas suas feições impassíveis, e Gibraltar não fazia a tradução.

* * *

Gibraltar desceu até o modesto quarto e encontrou sobre a cama duas de suas camisas, limpas e dobradas.

Aproximou-se, tocando-as. Não se lembrava de ter suas roupas tão bem cuidadas antes da chegada de 'Angelo'. Parecia que até um perfume adocicado estava presente nas peças. Mas como?

Imaginou as mãos pequenas e delicadas esfregando as roupas. Pareceu-lhe peculiar que mesmo com o trabalho pesado, o garoto tivesse sua musculatura como os outros homens.

Foi até a cozinha, onde 'Angelo' estava de costas para a porta, distraído com seus afazeres. Imaginou se o garoto pudesse ser uma dama... então não precisaria sentir-se envergonhado como agora... Balançou a cabeça diante do pensamento absurdo.

Alheio a tudo, 'Angelo' virou-se, surpreso com sua presença.

"Gibraltar! Não vi que estava aí. Quer alguma coisa?"

"Não, eu só vim agradecer pelas roupas limpas. Obrigado!" - tratou de sair em seguida, deixando 'Angelo' sem entender.

Anita, por sua vez, também passou a apreciar cada vez mais a companhia de Gibraltar. Pensando que ela fosse um homem, permitiu-se falar com mais intimidade, revelando muitos de seus sentimentos, medos, alegrias e tristezas. Agora, quando Esmeralda falava mal dele, Anita ficava distante. Talvez, apenas ela soubesse o quanto Gibraltar era sensível, divertido e tinha o sorriso mais delicioso que já vira na vida... Mas, o que faria se descobrisse que, o tempo todo, falava com uma mulher?

* * *

A novidade do jogo de Esmeralda se esgotou. Lá pela terceira noite, os insultos docemente verbalizados já não lhe davam nenhum prazer. Ao invés disso, deixavam-lhe um gosto amargo na boca, por causa da sua impotência. Fora uma demonstração infantil de rebelião, Esmeralda dava-se conta que apenas Gibraltar compreendera.

Não modificara nada. Ainda era prisioneira, sem deixar de ser vigiada um só minuto.

Numa noite, uma forte tempestade se formou. Os raios, constantes e de barulho ensurdecedor, iluminavam o navio a espaços de tempo cada vez menores. Não tardou a que o aguaceiro desabasse.

Do lado de fora, ouviu Roxton dar uma ordem ao vigia. O homem saiu da chuva e desceu as escadas, indo para o porão com os outros.

Ninguém vigiava a porta. Todos estavam dentro do navio, protegendo-se do temporal.

"Apenas um idiota sairia com um tempo desses" - murmurou ela - "Um idiota ou alguém querendo fugir sob a proteção da chuva."

Meia hora depois, Anita bateu à porta.

"Esmeralda, acho que todos estão dormindo... quer tentar a sorte?" - a loira estava ensopada.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ambas logo desciam pela corda no porto onde o navio estava ancorado.

Esmeralda tropeçou numa poça d'água, necessitando da ajuda de Anita para levantar-se.

A chuva estava violenta e fazia com que os cabelos grudassem no rosto enquanto a água escorria, embaçando a visão das duas. Estava difícil até respirar.

"Está forte demais! Precisamos voltar!" - Anita gritou, tremendo de frio.

Esmeralda parou, as gotas pesadas irritando sua pele. Olhou para trás e Anita segurou-lhe o braço - "Precisamos voltar, isso não vai nos levar a nada!"

Então, Esmeralda percebeu dois homens vindo em sua direção. Quando um raio encheu de brilho prateado a escuridão, reconheceu-os: Gibraltar e Roxton.

"Droga! Anita, estão atrás de nós! Finja que está tentando me trazer de volta!" Puxou o braço com força, afastando-se da amiga e começou a correr.

"Esmeralda! Volte, por favor!" - Anita gritava.

"Esmeralda!" Ouvia a voz de Roxton cada vez mais perto.

Já estava exausta, mas continuou correndo, até se ver cercada por Roxton, Gibraltar e 'Angelo'. Parou. A mão protegendo os olhos.O coração de Esmeralda disparou, alarmado.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" - perguntou o jovem loiro. Mas é claro que sabia a resposta à sua pergunta.

Esmeralda deu-lhe a resposta que a pergunta merecia.

"Tive vontade de dar uma volta, e saí. Infelizmente, não me dei conta de que estava chovendo tão forte."

"Seja como for, acho que foi sorte eu tê-la visto. Poderia pegar uma pneumonia, se tivesse ido longe demais."

Roxton não teve a mesma paciência de Gibraltar e a agarrou pelo braço, levando-a de volta e resmungando em inglês.

"E quanto a você, 'Angelo', o que faz aqui?" Gibraltar ficou para trás com o garoto.

"Detendo a senhorita, é claro."

Ainda que Gibraltar desconfiasse da verdadeira intenção do garoto, arrepiou-se ao pensar no que Roxton poderia lhe fazer... E foi pensando nisso que, pela primeira vez, 'enganou' seu capitão.

"Vamos voltar logo!"

* * *

Esmeralda estava ensopada até os ossos e tremendo quando Roxton a largou diante da cabine. Ela entrou apressadamente, não esperando que a mandassem ou conduzissem.

"É melhor vestir umas roupas secas bem rapidinho" aconselhou Gibraltar da porta.

"Caso tenha se esquecido, o meu guarda-roupa é muito limitado. Consiste no que eu estou usando e uma camisa. Eu a lavei hoje de manhã. Não tenho roupas secas para vestir." Disse abraçando-se.

Ouviu Gibraltar dizer qualquer coisa para Roxton no seu inglês fluente, e receber uma resposta. Em seguida, ficaram apenas ela e o capitão no quarto. A expressão dos olhos dele era fria como uma noite de inverno rigoroso.

A água pingava das roupas ensopadas de Esmeralda, formando uma pequena poça no chão. Mais água pingava do cabelo empapado, correndo em linhas brilhantes pelo rosto e pescoço. O tecido encharcado da blusa moldava quase obscenamente cada curva dos seios, inclusive os mamilos, endurecidos pelo frio. O olhar dele não deixava escapar nada.

"O que você quer?"

Ele soltou uma resposta e fez um gesto na direção das roupas dela. A sugestão era evidente: queria que as tirasse.

Esmeralda irritou-se. "Só porque sou forçada a tomar banho na sua frente não quer dizer que vá me despir sempre que você queira, para poder me olhar!"

A expressão de Roxton era ameaçadora. Deu alguns passos, decididos e firmes, na direção da moça. Começou a soltar o nó do roupão de seda.

Ela afastou as mãos dele com violência.

"Pode deixar que eu faço isso!" - resmungou.

Com um gesto desinteressado de concordância, John foi até a cômoda e tirou uma toalha. Voltando para junto dela, esperou até que a camisola de Esmeralda estivesse no chão. Ela tirou o restante das roupas, muito contrariada, e ele estendeu a toalha.

Enquanto ela se enxugava com as mãos trêmulas, ele foi até a cama e retirou o cobertor. A toalha mal havia absorvido a umidade em excesso quando ele começou a enrolar o cobertor em sua barriga, apertando-o nos seios. Jogou o resto do cobertor sobre o ombro esquerdo dela, num sari improvisado.

Ergueu os olhos para os cabelos dela, lembrando-lhe que estavam bastante molhados. Um pouco atordoada pela engenhosidade dele, Esmeralda levou a toalha aos cabelos molhados. Muito bem ajustado, o cobertor não se moveu nem um pouco quando ela se mexeu; sentia-se gostosamente aquecida, como que num casulo.

Ela começou a esfregar vivamente a toalha nos cabelos, quando o pirata saiu do quarto.

Esmeralda não tirou a toalha da cabeça quando Gibraltar apareceu à porta.

"O vigia ainda não voltou? Imagino que Roxton esteja com medo que eu vá pular pela janela de novo se me deixarem sozinha por um minuto. O que você quer?"

"Ele quer que você desça conosco." - foi a resposta serena.

"Onde possa ficar de olho em mim?"

"Não, onde possa se aquecer. Acendemos o fogo da cozinha e estamos lá" explicou Gibraltar, pacientemente.

"É incrível como ele é cheio de consideração. Estou certa de que é uma ordem e de que não tenho escolha."

"Nenhuma." - concordou ele - "Esmeralda?"

"O que é agora? " - murmurou irritada enquanto pegava o pente.

"Não tente de novo" - falou Gibraltar.

"Tentar o quê?"

"Fugir... como se você não soubesse."

"Por quê?" - perguntou, desafiadora - "Porque poderia ter-me perdido na tempestade? Ou quem sabe teria sido comida por animais selvagens? Desculpe se acho a sua preocupação fingida pelo meu bem-estar um pouquinho nauseante."

Gibraltar ignorou as perguntas irônicas.

"Você não quer compreender. Vamos para junto do fogo." ele a ignorou.

* * *

O fogo crepitava, competindo com as fortes gotas de chuva que caíam, apesar de a tempestade já ter se acalmado.

Quando ela desceu, suas narinas foram invadidas pelo aroma suave de café. Roxton e 'Angelo' estavam sorvendo a bebida quente.

Sentou-se à mesa e deu as costas para o fogo para deixar o calor irradiante terminar de secar a cabeleira espessa na parte de trás.

Uma força magnética forçou-a a voltar-se para o comandante. O olhar pensativo dele parecia dirigido para além dela, para dentro do fogo, hipnotizado pelas chamas dançantes. Só então Esmeralda se deu conta de que ele estava observando os reflexos das chamas na nudez de seu ombro direito e da clavícula.

Com uma intensidade perturbadora, o olhar subiu devagarzinho pela curva esguia do seu pescoço.

Os olhos verdes misteriosos examinavam a linha graciosamente feminina do seu maxilar e das faces, a retidão clássica do nariz, antes de passar para os cílios longos e fartos, de pontas negras. Voltando pelo mesmo caminho, o olhar dele fez um desvio, dando uma parada completa nos lábios dela.

A posse quase física daquele olhar fez o pulso dela disparar. Inesperadamente, os olhos velados, entretanto dominadores, mudaram a atenção para prenderem o olhar dela. Esmeralda teve a sensação avassaladora, maluca, de que alguma força a empurrava para trás, deitando-a ao lado do fogo para ser seduzida, de bom grado.

Abalada pela nitidez da impressão, Esmeralda ouviu-o responder a um comentário de Gibraltar, no entanto, a concentração dele não se desviava da moça.

Com esforço, ela afastou os olhos do olhar magnético, com a respiração irregular e superficial.

Gibraltar levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se para o fogo. Rapidamente, ela desviou a cabeça, olhando para as chamas, esperando que, caso ele notasse a sua pele avermelhada, atribuísse o fato ao calor do fogo.

Só então, Esmeralda notou uma trouxa no colo de Roxton. Ao perceber o olhar de Esmeralda, ele lhe entregou.

"O que é? Agora vou ter de lavar suas roupas também?" - seu olhar era frio.

Ele mostrou-lhe o conteúdo, revelando duas saias rodadas e três camisas femininas de manga longa e babados perto do pescoço.

Ainda desconfiada, correu até o quarto e, em minutos, retornou usando uma saia verde água. Por dentro da saia, a camisa branca fechada até os punhos e com uma delicada renda na atura do peito, acentuava-lhe a cintura. Os cabelos, ainda úmidos, estavam presos num coque.

Roxton foi o primeiro a erguer os olhos quando ela tornou a entrar na cozinha. Seu olhar de inspeção percorreu-a dos pés à cabeça numa avaliação que não era bem a reação que seu ego desejava.

"As roupas lhe caíram bem" - comentou Gibraltar.

"Sem dúvida, sinto-me mais confortável."

'Angelo' serviu-lhe uma xícara de café. O silêncio era assustador.

Então, Esmeralda começou - "Quanto o meu pai vai pagar para eu ser libertada, Gibraltar?"

"Não sei."

"Quem vai ficar com o dinheiro?" - tentou fazer que a pergunta parecesse natural e sem importância - "Provavelmente será dividido, imagino, e cada um de vocês receberá uma parte."

"Suponho que sim."

"É uma pena. Para um só homem, seria um bocado de dinheiro."

"É" - concordou Gibraltar, secamente.

"Podia ficar com tudo para você, não sabe?" - murmurou Esmeralda.

Anita sentiu o coração parar. Não gostava quando ela falava essas coisas na frente de John e já havia comentado isso com a amiga. Mesmo assim, ela insistia.

"Esmeralda..." - começou a protestar, mas ela a interrompeu.

"Não, escute. Você poderia ficar com tudo, até o último centavo. Poderia me levar para casa. O dinheiro estaria esperando. Meu pai não voltaria atrás."

"Não adianta." - disse Gibraltar, sacudindo firmemente a cabeça.

"Adianta, sim. Nós dois iríamos para casa, onde desejamos estar. Podíamos sair para dar um passeio, uma tarde dessas, e não voltar mais."

"Não posso voltar. Já lhe expliquei tudo isso."

"Será que não percebe?" - argumentou a mulher - "Você seria um herói. Teria sido meu salvador. Sua família e seus amigos sentiriam orgulho de você, e meu pai ficaria agradecido. Conhece um bocado de gente influente."

"Eu..."

"Você ganharia uma pequena fortuna por me levar de volta... além da gratidão e da ajuda de meu pai. E a minha também, Gibraltar."

"Não!" - a voz de Roxton, baixa, assustou-a. Fitava-os, uma fúria fria escurecendo-lhe os olhos - "Ele não fará o que deseja, _señorita_. Gibraltar conhece o castigo que eu lhe aplicaria. E sabe que, se a levar daqui, eu o acharei e o matarei. Quando um homem tem que escolher entre dinheiro, uma mulher ou a vida, escolherá a sua vida. Gibraltar não a levará a parte alguma até que eu diga que pode partir!"

A cor fugiu do rosto da moça. Esmeralda fitou-o, boquiaberta de choque - não por causa do que tinha dito, mas pelo fato de ela ter compreendido cada palavra. Ele falara num espanhol impecável.

"Mas... como?" - na sua confusão, nem conseguia verbalizar as respostas - "Você fala espanhol!" - acabou por dizer, abobalhada.

"É, falo espanhol" - concordou ele, friamente.

"Podia ter me dito" - falou Esmeralda, recobrando um pouco da sua compostura.

"Isso a teria impedido de me chamar de filho da mãe, de bastardo?" - ironizou Roxton - "Ou de desejar cortar fora o meu coração com uma faca, e picá-lo em pedacinhos? Acho que não."

Esmeralda lembrava-se muito bem dos insultos que lhe lançara quando acreditava que ele não entendia o que ela dizia. Ardeu ante a descoberta.

"Não, não teria feito nenhuma diferença" - concordou, com raiva - "Então, por que não me contou? Por que fingiu que eu precisava de Gibraltar para traduzir qualquer coisa que lhe quisesse dizer? Dava-lhe prazer me fazer de boba?"

"Não tinha vontade nenhuma de falar com você, nem que você esperasse que eu fosse responder as suas perguntas irritantes. Além disso..." - ergueu uma sobrancelha, numa fria acusação "...se você soubesse que eu a entendia, jamais teria falado com Gibraltar na minha frente como o fez agora."

"Você podia ter me avisado" - gritou raivosa para Gibraltar.

Anita, encolhida num canto, mal respirava.

"Não cabia a mim." - disse ele, dando de ombros.

"Não sei qual dos dois eu desprezo mais." - falou, furiosa - "Você, Gibraltar, por ser um traidor da sua própria gente, ou você" - lançou um olhar venenoso a Roxton - "por ser..."

"Não me interessa a sua opinião a meu respeito." - interrompeu o pirata, friamente - "Quero apenas que entenda, e creia que tentativas como as que fez hoje não terão êxito. Ninguém aqui vai ajudá-la a fugir."

"Não tenha tanta certeza assim. O dinheiro pode comprar um bocado de lealdade."

"Ficarei sabendo de qualquer nova tentativa que faça. E se insistir... Não gostaria de negar-lhe as pequenas liberdades de que desfruta agora."

"Liberdades? Que liberdades!" - Esmeralda levantou-se zangada - "Sou prisioneira aqui contra a minha vontade!"

"Preferiria que eu a confinasse ao seu quarto?"

"Não teria coragem!"

"Terei." - ele a enfrentou calmamente - "Se a sua língua começar a criar caso demais."

Esmeralda não pensou no que fez. Foi apenas o instinto que guiou a mão para esbofetear o rosto frio do pirata. Foi segura em pleno ar pela mão forte. O reflexo ergueu a outra mão para completar o que a outra começara. Também esta foi agarrada por ele antes de chegar ao alvo.

"Largue-me!" - Esmeralda recusou-se a se debater, deixando que ele segurasse as mãos dela diante de si, como que algemada pelos seus dedos.

Roxton a arrastou para cima, para seu quarto.

"Gibraltar, me ajude! Não pode me deixar sozinha com este animal... este sádico! Que espécie de domínio ele tem sobre você?" - ela gritava tentando se soltar.

"Ele me deve a vida." - retrucou Roxton sem emoção - "A você, não deve nada."

"E durante quanto tempo vai fazê-lo pagar?" - acusou Esmeralda.

"Basta que ele me diga que quer partir, e poderá ir embora. Fica porque quer. Dá-me a sua lealdade porque quer. Pode partir na hora que quiser... contanto que não a leve junto."

Roxton a empurrou para dentro do quarto e ambos se encararam. As faíscas de puro ódio que saíam eram quase visíveis.

Quando ele deu meia volta para sair, ela gritou.

"Espere aí, não terminei com você!"

Ele se deteve e a olhou, indiferente - "O que é agora? Já Inventou novos insultos para me dirigir, agora que descobriu que posso falar e compreender o seu idioma?"

Ela pegou as roupas sobre a cama que ele acabara de lhe dar e as jogou sobre ele. "Tome suas malditas roupas. Eu não as quero. Tenho nojo de tudo que vem de você!"

"Não foi o que pareceu quando as aceitou!"

"Não tinha me dado conta do quanto abominava qualquer coisa remotamente ligada a você."

Um brilho criminoso surgiu nos olhos dele.

"Já que se sente assim, as roupas que está usando também são minhas. E eu as quero. Agora."

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

**

**E agora??? Esmeralda dá ou desce??? :P REVIEW!**

* * *

*Rosquinhas recheadas com mel e amêndoas


	6. Capítulo 6

**TÍTULO: NOS BRAÇOS DE UM PIRATA**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**BETA READER: TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**COMMENTS: **

Mamma Corleone: O Roxton pode ser chucro, mas a Esmeralda também é uma pimenta malagueta, né? Mas tbm se fosse fácil, duvido que ele se interessasse, igual o nosso Rox com a Marg. Sangue e paixão hauhauhau

Jéssica: Mas o gostoso está justo em deixar o Gib em crise existencial rs... Fica calma que logo ele vai ter a surpresa :D

Lady Jeh: Com certeza o Roxton tem seus motivos para manter a Esmeralda. Afinal, será que ele precisa mesmo da grana do resgate? Mas não vou falar muito pra não estragar :D

Marguerrite: Calmaaaa, a Esmeralda vai ter a sua gratificação. Aliás, uma ótima gratificação rs... até eu já queria ir trabalhar nesse navio :D

Tow: Fic família? Bom, depende em que sentido se é que me entende hauhauhau Vc também está muito apressada. Vai comendo uma pipoquinha.

Jéssica: A Tow é uma péssima influência pra vc hauhauhau

Luanaa: Acho que a Esmeralda vai entregar bem mais que a roupa rs... Não ria do Gibraltar, ele está vivendo um, drma, vai ter que ir a um psicólogo hauhauhau

AmandaBBC: Eu sempre paro num bom momento, assim vc fica desse jeito, doida pra saber o que vai acontecer :D

* * *

"Não" - negou ela, com um sobressalto.

"Mas são minhas" - ressaltou Roxton novamente - "Como você não quer nada meu tocando a sua pele, quero de volta."

"Muito bem." - Esmeralda estava tendo dificuldade em respirar naturalmente - "Vou vestir as minhas roupas, e depois trago estas para você."

Antes que ela pudesse se virar, ele falou com firmeza:

"Quero agora."

"Não" - declarou, um frio gelado correndo-lhe pelas veias.

"Por que não? Por que não está usando nada por baixo? Se já a vi nua antes?"

Com as faces pegando fogo, Esmeralda deu meia-volta para fugir, apavorada da situação que sua imprudência provocara. A mão dele agarrou-lhe o braço logo acima do cotovelo, os dedos enterrando-se na carne macia para virá-la. Num segundo, os botões de sua camisa voaram longe, a peça abrindo-se e revelando os ombros e colo nus, com a força que Roxton empenhou para abri-la. Esmeralda mal conseguiu evitar que a camisa caísse ao chão.

John puxou-a lentamente para mais perto do seu corpo musculoso, a voz rouca e macia como veludo.

No entanto, por baixo da maciez, Esmeralda pressentia a falta de piedade. A sua cabeça dobrou-se sobre ela, e Esmeralda torceu a dela para trás e para longe.

A boca do homem atacou a curva esguia de seu pescoço, queimando a pele como línguas ardentes de fogo. Ela ergueu a mão para o contorno duro do queixo, tentando empurrá-lo, e falhando.

"Por que não me acaricia? Quem sabe eu possa ser persuadido a soltá-la."

"Porco! Odeio você!" - cuspiu Esmeralda.

O braço nas suas costas aumentou a pressão para esmagar seus quadris contra os músculos rígidos das coxas dele. Dobrando-se para trás para evitar o contacto com o peito dele, os seios da moça subiam e desciam rapidamente, de agitação. A saia escorregou, revelando-lhe totalmente o corpo.

"É, minha leoa, você me odeia." - Roxton deu um sorriso frio - "Gostaria de me arrancar os olhos. Tenta constantemente lutar contra mim, ignorando as minhas ordens, mesmo sabendo que farei com que obedeça a elas. Teria se dado melhor se tivesse sido humilde e submissa, ao invés de tão determinada a me desafiar."

"Se eu tivesse sido humilde e submissa, você e seu bando de assassinos já teriam me violentado e matado desde que cheguei aqui."

"Mas agora está à minha mercê."

"Você não tem misericórdia! Não tem coração!" - disse ela, depois tentou soltar-se de novo, mas ele a segurou com facilidade.

Viu os músculos ao longo do seu maxilar enrijecerem, e soube que o havia provocado de novo.

Acusara-o de não ter misericórdia, e ele não demonstrou nenhuma, ao ferir os lábios dela com a sua boca punitiva.

Presos num redemoinho violento, seus sentidos baquearam ante o assalto. O abraço constritor negava-lhe o ar aos pulmões, enquanto ele esmagava a sua boca com a dele. A escuridão rondava os limites da sua consciência. Esmeralda lutou para não ser atraída para o turbilhão da sua raiva.

A virilidade agressiva dele estava fazendo com que ela perdesse o contato com a realidade. A pressão esmagadora da sua boca tornou-se menos violenta e mais sensualmente persuasiva. E Esmeralda estava tonta demais para resistir à língua exploradora do homem.

Estava apenas semi-consciente de que ele havia libertado os seus braços. Os movimentos excitantes das mãos nos seus quadris e costas, grudando-a ao seu corpo, estavam libertando descargas explosivas, até que ela se agarrou debilmente a ele.

Apenas um gemido baixo de protesto escapou-lhe da garganta quando ele a tomou no colo. A boca mantinha o beijo arrasador enquanto ele a carregava.

Um desejo primitivo crescia dentro dela, e Esmeralda sentia-se impotente para detê-lo. Odiava-o desesperadamente, enquanto reconhecia que era um mestre na arte de seduzir.

Enquanto a deitava na cama, ela puxou o cobertor, tentando se cobrir, porém ele o jogou para longe do alcance dela.

As mãos instintivamente encontraram-na na penumbra. O contato firme delas fez Esmeralda começar a chutar e se debater como um animal selvagem. Ele soltou uma risada rouca, rechaçando os golpes dos braços e pernas dela, enquanto a imobilizava sobre o colchão.

"Grite, se quiser, leoazinha" - murmurou Roxton - "Ninguém vai ouvir, por causa do temporal. Mesmo que ouçam, não virão até aqui."

A sua boca quente descobriu a linha sensível ao longo do pescoço. Esmeralda enterrou os dedos na pele dele, tendo a sensação satisfatória da carne que se rasgava sob as suas unhas, enquanto lhe arranhava os ombros. A despeito da dor que ele sentiu, as mãos que a seguravam não cederam um centímetro.

A violência desesperada estava acabando com as energias dela. Esmeralda parou para tomar fôlego.

Imediatamente, ele tomou posse dos seus lábios entreabertos, forçando-lhe a cabeça para trás enquanto a beijava. As mãos seguraram-lhe os seios para explorar a sua firmeza redonda.

Esmeralda sentiu os bicos dos seios enrijecerem sob o toque, e amaldiçoou-se ante a incapacidade de controlar as reações de seu corpo. A cabeça dela girava loucamente na torrente de desejos incandescentes que lhe atormentavam.

Essas sensações depravadas, de permissividade, eram-lhe estranhas, contudo sentia-se impotente para controlá-las. Elas é que a estavam controlando, tomando conta dela e fazendo que desejasse a gratificação física da posse. As sensações se intensificaram quando a boca do homem desceu pelo seu pescoço até o seio. O contato da língua no seu mamilo provocou-lhe um gemido involuntário de prazer.

Não havia pressa na paixão lânguida das suas carícias, mas o fogo lento que ardia dentro de si ficava cada vez mais quente. As mãos exploradoras dele descobriram e sondaram suavemente as suas partes secretas e íntimas, tocando, provocando e liberando todas as suas inibições e temores.

O seu cheiro másculo era um estimulante erótico, excitando-a. Por mais que quisesse, jamais poderia ser indiferente ao toque dele.

Sob as mãos, podia sentir os músculos nus e ondulantes dos seus ombros, e a umidade quente do sangue, onde o arranhara. Mas seus dedos não estavam mais arranhando ou ferindo a pele dele; ao contrário, quase se deleitavam ao sentir-lhe a carne firme.

Enquanto lhe sobrava um mínimo de força de vontade, Esmeralda empurrou-o pelos ombros, forçando Roxton a erguer a cabeça e parar a brincadeira erótica com o seu mamilo. Dominando-a, inclinou a cabeça na direção dos lábios, mas a moça se desviou.

"O que está esperando?" - murmurou Esmeralda, desesperada - "Por que não me violenta logo e acaba com isso?"

"Mas isso seria rápido demais, minha leoa."

A respiração roçou-lhe a face um instante antes de cobrir-lhe a boca exigentemente. E foi tortura, uma doce tortura. A ânsia que sentia no sexo deixava o sistema nervoso de Esmeralda gritando de necessidade pela posse. Em carícias trêmulas, as mãos dela percorreram as costas e ombros dele. O corpo da moça se retorcia com a agonia da sua paixão.

Mas ainda levou algum tempo para todo o peso do corpo esguio pousar sobre o dela. O pulso estava tão acelerado e ansioso quanto o dela. A sua pele nua estava pegando fogo, e o calor pareceu fundi-los juntos. Ela o queria dentro de si. E naquele instante. Arqueou o corpo pronta para recebê-lo.

Esmeralda sentiu pela sua firmeza que a necessidade dele era tão grande quanto a sua.

Um gemido escapou-lhe dos lábios quando as pernas musculosas deslizaram intimamente por entre as suas, forçando-as a se abrirem. A dor foi breve, logo substituída pelo prazer intenso.

O ápice estava para acontecer dali a apenas um momento, e um arrepio de êxtase alucinado percorreu-lhe o corpo. Quando ele veio, Esmeralda foi envolvida num turbilhão, numa névoa aveludada de sensações. Tremores primitivos alternavam-se com um espanto embevecido, até que ela ficou largada, fraca, esgotada.

O turbilhão de emoções novas e estranhas se dissipou vagarosamente. Depois, Esmeralda ficou estarrecida com a maneira sensual de ele fazer amor. Aos poucos, foi voltando a si, ao normal, e sentiu nojo e vergonha de ter sentido prazer nos braços dele.

Roxton moveu-se, o ombro roçando o braço dela. Um arrepio de consciência correu pela sua pele, as chamas armazenadas vindo à tona. Ela cerrou o maxilar ante a reação involuntária do seu corpo, assustada porque não era capaz de controlá-la.

Esmeralda precisava afastar-se do contato dele. Escorregando as pernas para a beira da cama estreita, começou a se levantar, mas a mão dele segurou-lhe o braço. Esmeralda não conseguiu soltar-se do aperto de ferro.

"Aonde vai?"

"Não quero ficar na mesma cama que você" - respondeu formalmente.

"Por quê?" - indagou Roxton, agora distante e impessoal.

"Isso não está certo."

A mão dele deslizou para o pescoço da moça. Pousou de leve na curva exposta e vulnerável, os dedos capazes de estrangulá-la, mas seu toque permaneceu suave, quase uma caricia. John soltou seu braço.

"Fique. Por favor."

Ela parou um instante, pensativa. Permaneceu sentada.

"É verdade que estava noiva? Você o amava?" - ele perguntou repentinamente, surpreendendo-a.

"Isso não é da sua conta!"

"Sabe o que penso? Que não queria se casar, ao menos não com seu noivo."

"Quem pensa que é para fazer suposições a meu respeito? Não sabe nada sobre mim! Você não sabe o que sinto por dentro." - respondeu irritada.

"Quando estou na cama, escuto os seus sons deste quarto, que é acima do meu. Nem uma só vez, desde que chegou, a ouvi chorar... nem por si mesma, nem por ele."

"Se eu chorasse, iria alterar alguma coisa?" - perguntou com amargura. Por nada deste mundo Esmeralda queria admitir para ele que não sentia nada pelo noivo, pelo contrário - "Faria você ter piedade de mim? Duvido." - ela própria respondeu à pergunta - "Você não tem compaixão. Não conhece o significado da palavra. Talvez não me lamente onde você possa ver ou ouvir, porque sei que iria rir de mim."

"Talvez não se lamente porque não o amava" - rebateu o pirata.

Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, enquanto o brilho inquietante dos olhos verdes dele examinava o rosto dela.

A mão tocou-lhe o queixo, o polegar traçando o contorno dos seus lábios. Os nervos de Esmeralda vibraram com a proximidade dele, ali deitado ao seu lado, nu, tão virilmente masculino e vitalmente forte.

"Posso ser sua prisioneira aqui, mas não vou ser sua amante." - declarou Esmeralda vigorosamente - "Se é o que está imaginando."

"Não de bom grado, talvez."

Ela tentou afastar a mão que lhe segurava o rosto, mas o toque suave dele transformou-se em aço.

"Deixe-me em paz. Nunca se aproximou de mim esse tempo todo. Por que agora?"

"É natural para um homem querer possuir uma mulher bonita e desejável como você. Quando você provocou a minha raiva, hoje, não vi mais motivos para me negar o que estava querendo há tanto tempo." - replicou Roxton, num tom sem emoção - "Não está arrependida, agora, de ter feito a sua proposta a Gibraltar na minha frente?"

"Não acredito" - murmurou ela, friamente. - "Se há uma coisa que aprendi, confinada neste navio com você, é que não se deixa levar pelas emoções, seja raiva, seja desejo."

A risadinha rouca que ele deu em resposta à afirmação não continha nenhum humor.

"A sua cabeça é linda, mas não vazia, não é, _Señorita_?" - os dedos dele se enroscaram nos cabelos dela, junto à orelha - "Acho a sua beleza tentadora. Outros também podem achar. Se a oferecer a eles, e mais dinheiro, podem não ser capazes de resistir. Amanhã de manhã saberão que é a minha mulher. Ninguém a ajudará, ou ousará aproximar-se de você, então..." concluiu Roxton.

"Maldito!"

A frustração vibrava na voz dela, fazendo a sua praga soar mais como um soluço de desespero. Naquela explicação Esmeralda acreditava.

Mais palavras amargas e iradas estavam na ponta de sua língua, mas a cabeça já estava sendo puxada para encontrar-se com a boca do homem, que subia. Esmeralda resistiu, tentando afastar-se dele. Sua boca abriu-se entre os lábios dela numa série de beijos longos, narcotizantes. Talvez tivesse sido capaz de ficar impassível e indiferente se ele estivesse sendo bruto, como antes, mas essa sedução atordoante e preguiçosa a derrubou.

Ainda fez menção de resistir, mas seu corpo a traiu deixando-se moldar aos contornos másculos dele. Esmeralda rendeu-se ao turbilhão de inevitabilidade, o fogo se espalhando violentamente pelas suas veias. A névoa aveludada envolveu-a de novo.

Depois, muito depois, Roxton cobriu a ambos com o cobertor e mandou que Esmeralda dormisse. Parte da sua mente queria discutir com ele, declarar de novo que não queria dormir na mesma cama que ele. Mas a exaustão tomou conta do seu corpo. Nem sequer objetou quando ele envolveu possessivamente a sua cintura.

* * *

Quando Esmeralda acordou, Roxton já não estava mais na cama. Mas, para sua surpresa e alegria, 'Angelo' apareceu com o café no quarto.

"Você está bem?" – Anita disse em tom baixo e triste.

"Não. Estou com ódio."

"Desculpe não ter podido ajudá-la."

"Não foi culpa sua."

"Está ferida?"

"Ele não me machucou."

Antes que pudessem continuar a conversar, Gibraltar apareceu.

Os três se sentaram à mesa, vendo Esmeralda fazer a primeira refeição do dia, todos em silêncio.

"Pelo amor de Deus, digam alguma coisa" - falou ela tensamente - "Digam que lamentam ou que mereci... digam _qualquer coisa_."

"Não é o fim do mundo, Esmeralda" - disse Gibraltar, apaziguadoramente.

"Quer dizer que devo estar radiante porque ele me quis como amante?"

"Esmeralda." - suspirou 'Angelo'.

Ela começou a andar rigidamente.

"Por que não vão saquear uma outra cidade e raptam outra moça para que ele se esqueça de mim?"

"Não saímos por aí raptando mulheres."

"Ah, não diga!"- ironizou Esmeralda - "Desculpe se o chamo de mentiroso."

"Trazer você foi um... acidente. Sabe muito bem o que Pepe queria fazer com você... Então você falou de seu pai e do resgate, e a trouxemos. Eu só não esperava que Roxton fosse querer que você ficasse."

"Verdade?" - o tom de voz dela era deliberadamente cético - "Se não obtêm dinheiro roubando, então como compram comida, roupas, munição, e todo o resto?"

"Fazemos a rota dos navios espanhóis que vêm da América, carregados de ouro, é a eles que saqueamos. Digamos que Roxton seja contratado para isso."

"Entendo. Que bonito." – ironizou.

"O que espera que a gente faça?" - explodiu Gibraltar, furioso - "Que vá procurar emprego? Trabalhar na lavoura? Que diabo, todos aqui já éramos procurados antes de nos juntarmos. Não vou fingir que o que fazemos seja direito, ou legal. Mas é o que temos."

"Tenho certeza de que os seus motivos são muito nobres." - murmurou ela.

"Estou pouco ligando para o que você pensa dos meus motivos." - as feições dele endureceram de raiva - "Mas não acho que tenha o direito de me julgar, ou a Roxton, ou a qualquer um aqui. Estamos apenas tentando continuar livres e nos virar da melhor maneira possível."

Esmeralda percebeu que estava pisando em terreno perigoso. Se continuasse a ridicularizar a maneira pela qual Gibraltar racionalizava a situação, poderia perdê-lo completamente. Ainda havia uma chance de que pudesse persuadi-lo a ajudá-la a fugir, independentemente do que o capitão dissera.

"Como foi que Roxton se meteu nisso?" - alterou sutilmente a conversa para uma direção menos pessoal - "O que foi que fez?"

"Não sei." - foi a resposta seca.

"Mas é claro que você tem que saber alguma coisa a respeito dele. Ele tem família? Era órfão? Disse que está com ele há três anos. Em todo esse tempo, não pode ter deixado de saber alguma coisa a respeito dele."

Gibraltar inclinou a cabeça para o lado, discordando.

"Roxton não responde a muitas perguntas, especialmente sobre o passado. Perguntei-lhe, uma vez, e ele me disse que não vive nos dias de ontem."

Esmeralda hesitou, a curiosidade aumentada ainda mais pela aparente falta de informação de Gibraltar.

Tudo bem que John fosse enigmático, era seu jeito, mas Gibraltar tinha que saber alguma coisa. Parecia impossível que não soubesse.

"Deve ter ouvido histórias a respeito dele... quem sabe pela boca dos outros." - Esmeralda olhou de esguelha para 'Angelo'.

"Ouvi histórias" - concordou ele, secamente - "Não sei o que há de verdade nelas."

"Tais como?" - indagou Esmeralda.

Foi a vez de Gibraltar hesitar.

"Umas contam que a mãe dele era amante de um homem muito rico. Outras histórias dizem que é o filho mais moço de uma destacada família inglesa." - fez uma pausa de alguns minutos - "Sem dúvida alguma, cometeu algum crime." - obviamente, Gibraltar não tinha interesse em falar a verdade.

"Qual delas acha que é a verdadeira?"

"Nenhuma delas." - Gibraltar complementou a sua resposta - "Imagino que uma delas esteja provavelmente mais perto da verdade, mas somente Roxton poderia lhe dizer qual."

"Quando?" - perguntou ela, a voz cheia de amargura - "Quando estivermos sozinhos na cama de noite!?"

"Escute. Basicamente, não foi tratada tão mal assim. Podia ter sido estuprada e morta. Conseguiu evitar esse destino, e foi ele que interveio para não deixar que fosse violentada por alguns dos outros."

"Não fez isso para me proteger" - retrucou ela - "Foi apenas porque teve medo que meu pai não pagasse nada, se me fizessem mal."

"Seja realista, Esmeralda Seu pai pagaria, não importando o estado em que você estivesse. Sei disso, e Roxton também. Por falar nisso, você podia ser violentada e morta agora, e provavelmente ainda receberíamos o dinheiro."

Empalidecendo, Esmeralda se deu conta de que ele provavelmente estava falando a verdade. Aquilo ainda podia acontecer. Era um choque descobrir que a única pessoa que se interpunha entre ela e esse destino era Roxton. Mas Gibraltar ainda não acabara.

"Tem sorte de que lhe permitam ter tanta liberdade. Claro, há sempre alguém de vigia. Mas, como o comandante ressaltou, você podia ser confinada ao seu quarto. Ou podia ficar amarrada o tempo todo. E agora Roxton resolveu que, de hoje em diante, você vai partilhar da cama dele. Tem uma tremenda sorte de que ele não seja um filho da mãe gordo e babão como Pepe. Você não foi espancada, não passou fome. Na verdade, quase foi tratada como gente da realeza. As coisas podiam ser bem, mas bem piores mesmo. E está na hora de você se dar conta disso e parar de sentir pena de si mesma."

Gibraltar se levantou, indo em direção à porta. 'Angelo' fez o mesmo.

"Você é uma sobrevivente, Esmeralda." - Gibraltar falava mais serenamente - "A gente vira sobrevivente aprendendo a tirar o máximo de uma situação ruim. Não estou sugerindo que goste dela, apenas que tire o máximo proveito."

Dito daquela maneira, dava impressão de rendição, e Esmeralda não tinha certeza de estar pronta a admitir uma rendição. Mas não podia negar que havia alguma sabedoria nas palavras de Gibraltar.

"Vou pensar no assunto" falou.

* * *

Há dias, Gibraltar mostrava-se inquieto. Custava a pegar no sono e, mesmo quando conseguia, fatalmente acordava de madrugada, totalmente alerta. Essa rotina começava deixar marcas, a julgar por sua expressão cansada e preocupada. E Anita também notou como ele havia mudado com ela. Ainda conversavam e andavam pela cidade quando Roxton lhes pedia para que trouxessem alguma coisa, entretanto, ele agora parecia mais aéreo, distante.

Chegou a desconfiar que, talvez, ele tivesse percebido sua verdadeira identidade. Mas não havia motivos para isso. Inclusive havia conversado com Esmeralda a respeito, para que observasse o jovem loiro, e tampouco ela notou alguma coisa. Gibraltar estava diferente, mas havia outra coisa, algo que escapava à compreensão de ambas.

Por sua vez, o jovem Gibraltar era consumido por sentimentos que não entendia. Quando estava perto de 'Angelo', desejava que esse momento nunca terminasse e, algo que ele se recusava a admitir, sentia um forte instinto protetor pelo garoto. O impulso de tomá-lo nos braços se fazia cada vez mais intenso. Era quando procurava pensar em outra coisa e ficava distraído ou, então, se retirava, buscando respostas que não encontrava.

Essa situação o revoltava. Em seu mundo, homens se interessam por mulheres. Não havia espaço para o que fugisse a isso, a menos que se quisesse ficar à margem da sociedade, um 'maricón', uma vergonha. O que o intrigava era que ele se sentia fortemente atraído por mulheres. E ficava com nojo só de pensar na idéia de sentir prazer com homens; sua atração se restringia a 'Angelo'

"_Será que estou doente?" - _pensava consigo mesmo. Então estaria ele começando a se infectar? – "_Gibraltar, você merece ser açoitado até a morte por pensar nessas perversidades." -_ pensava nesses momentos. Notava como 'Angelo' era dedicado a sua amizade, o que considerava um tipo de adoração que todo jovem tem por figuras que considera como modelo, algo natural. E ele, Gibraltar, é quem pensava estar deturpando as intenções do garoto, que sequer tinha barba.

Cansado de sentir-se um provável 'maricón' e molestador de adolescentes, tratou de ir até 'Angelo' no final da tarde.

"Garoto, trate de se arrumar, vamos sair daqui a pouco".

"Aonde vamos?"

"Você vai saber."

* * *

**CONTINUA**


	7. Capítulo 7

**TÍTULO: NOS BRAÇOS DE UM PIRATA**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**BETA READER: TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**COMMENTS: **

Mamma Corleone: Esmeralda tem mto ódio no coração, vc não percebe? Ela é praticamente uma vilã né? Hauhauhau Amo mtooooooo, perfeitosa!

Tow: Está muito cedo para deixar de maltratar G&A, está dando ibope. Então vou enrolar mais esse drama sobre a sexualidade do Gib rs...

Marguerrite: Exatamente, se o Roxtoso se declarasse agora, ficaria muito fácil :D

NinaMakea: Seja bem vinda, que bom que descobriu que também pode deixar review e continue aparecendo por aqui, viu? Bjão

Aline: Vakalicius, pensei que tivesse sido abduzida hauhauhau Entra de férias logo pq vc está devendo milhares de review!

Jéssica: Adivinha onde? Rs...

Luanaa: Vc é uma estraga prazeres, não vale :P

AmandaBBC: Quer dizer que vc e Amma Corleone ficam comentando a fic??? Hahaha amei demais isso :D

* * *

"Ah, Roxton, não me diga que Gibraltar descobriu tudo agora e ia se vingar de Anita?" – Malone interveio preocupado com o destino da garota.

"Eu penso que se ele descobrisse a verdade, ficaria é muito aliviado" – Summerlee opinou.

"Se me deixarem continuar, posso esclarecer!" – Roxton ergueu a sobrancelha.

Challenger, que vinha do banheiro, tratou de sentar-se rapidamente para não perder nenhum segundo.

"Por Deus, continue, homem!" – O cientista pediu.

* * *

'Angelo' precisou usar de uma capacidade de simulação que nem sabia ter para não sair correndo da situação em que Gibraltar o meteu.

Ao chegarem à porta da taverna onde, de longe, se ouvia a música alta e conversas animadas, já começou a retesar-se. Parecia um animal sendo arrastado para o matadouro. E quando entraram e 'Angelo' viu todos aqueles homens (com aparência nada respeitável) rodeados por mulheres vestindo apenas corpetes e calções, sua vontade foi sair correndo.

Gibraltar deu-lhe um tapa nas costas e piscou - "Não se preocupe com as despesas, eu o convidei, eu pago."

Em sua cabeça confusa, o pirata acreditava estar aplicando um tratamento a si mesmo. Pretendia provar de uma vez seu gosto pelas mulheres e, claro, ver 'Angelo' com elas também o faria entender que o garoto era um homem e homens relacionam-se com mulheres. E simples assim, logo estaria 'curado'.

Quando o jovem pirata sentou à mesa, logo foi rodeado por algumas mulheres que já o conheciam. Uma delas se sentou em seu colo, enquanto outra lhe fazia massagem nos ombros. Gibraltar adorou o toque das mãos experientes. Uma terceira se encarregou de trazer a bebida.

"Este é meu amigo 'Angelo'. Quero que tenha um tratamento muito especial. Não poupem esforços."

Anita gelou com aquelas palavras, enquanto uma das mulheres já lhe acariciava o pescoço. Em pânico, tentava desviar. A mulher lhe deu uma bebida.

"Não se preocupe." – disse a mulher mais velha continuando a acariciar o pescoço do falso rapaz. Em pânico, Anita tentava desviar – "Hoje transformaremos esse rapazinho em um homem." – ela insistiu mostrando-lhe o copo cheio – "Beba querido... de uma vez."

Tremendo, 'Angelo' virou a bebida que desceu queimando-lhe a garganta. Ele tossiu forte. Gibraltar e as mulheres gargalharam.

'Angelo' olhava para os lados, para não encarar a cena que feria sua sensibilidade feminina. Quando a mulher no colo de Gibraltar cochichou algo em seu ouvido e mordiscou a pontinha de sua orelha, o coração de 'Angelo' quase parou. Seu rosto avermelhou-se, uma mistura de ciúmes e raiva. Tomou de um gole a bebida a sua frente antes que cometesse a loucura de jogá-la na cara da mulher insinuante.

"E o nosso 'bom' capitão?" - 'Angelo' não deixou de observar o tom ambíguo na palavra atribuída a John - "Esqueceu de visitar-nos?"

Ainda que Esmeralda passasse boa parte do tempo fazendo críticas e comentários negativos sobre Roxton, Anita já sabia o que a amiga se recusava a admitir: estava apaixonada pelo pirata misterioso e de olhos verdes. Ouvir a mulher, despertou sua solidariedade feminina.

"O capitão tem outro interesse agora!" - falou entre dentes.

"Roxton? Roxton se casou? Não acredito" - as mulheres pareciam desapontadas.

"Não se lamentem, senhoritas, nós estamos aqui!" - Gibraltar falou e beijou o pescoço da mulher em seu colo. Já estava um pouco exaltado, seu copo não parava vazio nem por um minuto, o que deixava 'Angelo' apreensivo. E acrescentou - "E meu amigo também veio para se divertir, meninas! É sua primeira vez." – deu uma piscadela para o jovem amigo. Anita engoliu em seco.

Uma jovem bastante tímida, provavelmente da mesma faixa etária que Anita foi trazida até ela.

"Mostre seus dotes, querida." – incentivou uma delas. A jovem abriu o curto roupão exibindo o corpo apertado por um corpete muito justo de onde saltavam parte dos opulentos seios.

'Angelo' se mantinha na defensiva, quieto, e a garota logo percebeu que não seria um trabalho fácil, pois ela mesma ainda não era tão experiente e não sabia ser despojada e sensual como as outras. Estava lá há pouco tempo e nenhum dos clientes era dessa forma... Eles apenas tiravam sua roupa, faziam o que queriam, viravam para o lado e, alcoolizados, dormiam. Praticamente sem cor, 'Angelo' mal tirava os olhos de Gibraltar, que estava cada vez mais bêbado.

"Já chega, vamos nos divertir!" - falou o loiro com dificuldade, arrancando risos das mulheres, que foram ajudando-o a caminhar até um dos quartos nos fundos da taverna. Antes de ir, Gibraltar ainda tomou das mãos de uma atendente uma garrafa de rum.

Atônito, 'Angelo' foi atrás, sem saber o que fazer ou como se livrar da moça que estava com ele à mesa, e para seu desespero, ela foi atrás.

Gibraltar deu uma gargalhada ao ver o garoto o seguindo - "Você é pior do que pensei, seu diabo danado! Não basta só uma, quer uma orgia!" - ele já falava com dificuldade.

'Angelo' corou da cabeça aos pés. Precisava ser rápido. Viu Gibraltar deitar-se na cama e ser cercado pelas três mulheres. E a moça que o acompanhava o puxou para outro quarto onde havia uma cadeira de madeira e uma pequena cama para onde empurrou 'Angelo', que caiu deitado de costas. A jovem puxou a cortina suja e rasgada que separava o cômodo do corredor. Abrindo as pernas montou sobre 'Angelo' – acariciando-lhe a barriga e escorregando as mãos para suas partes íntimas. O falso pirata segurou seus pulsos antes que ela chegasse onde queria.

"Pare com isso!" - falou tentando manter a voz grossa.

A prostituta ficou confusa. Mas como havia aprendido com as outras, não se pode deixar de segurar o cliente, era seu ganha-pão. Levantou e ficou ao lado da cama. Puxou o fio que prendia o corpete, que foi ao chão. Depois tirou o calção expondo-se completamente.

"Não me considera atraente?"

'Angelo' arregalou os olhos, chocado - "Vista-se, por favor. Eu... eu não deveria estar aqui." - Deu as costas e começou a sair, mas quando passava pelo corredor, viu as moças saírem do quarto com uma expressão desapontada.

"É melhor você ir vê-lo. Ele não parece estar bem." - uma delas falou ao passar.

Entrou em silêncio no quarto, encontrando Gibraltar nu, com uma ponta de lençol cobrindo displicentemente as partes íntimas. Anita não pôde evitar olhar-lhe o corpo bem torneado, as coxas fortes. Sentado com a cabeça entre as mãos, estava muito aborrecido.

"O que aconteceu com você?" - perguntou preocupada, num tom baixo de voz que soou quase feminino. Gibraltar notou, mas estava bêbado demais para se dar conta disso.

"'Angelo', você veio rir de mim? Veio ver o fracasso que me tornei? Ah 'Angelo', me perdoe!" - ele disparou a falar sem dar uma pausa. Anita suspirou fundo.

"Nunca riria de você."

"Isso jamais tinha acontecido comigo. Sempre fui capaz, entende? Mas hoje..."

"Escute, você apenas bebeu demais."

"Você acha?"

"Tenho certeza." – Anita deu um sorriso para o amigo – "Vamos fazer o seguinte. Voltamos para o navio, você joga uma água fria no corpo e eu faço um café bem forte. O que acha?"

Gibraltar pareceu se animar um pouco. Levantou-se, jogando o lençol que lhe cobria o sexo no chão. 'Angelo' tentou não olhar, mas não pôde. Em pé, a sua frente, ela viu o quanto ele era magnífico.

"_Ai, ai, ai! Madre de Dios_!!!" – ela suspirou baixo.

"O quê?"

"Nada... vista-se." – jogou a calça para ele que, cambaleante finalmente se ajeitasse. Depois vestiu a camisa que deixou aberta. 'Anita' passou o braço dele pelo seu pescoço e o amparou até o bar. Jogou algumas moedas no balcão e, com muito esforço, o ajudou a se arrastar até o navio.

Conseguiu colocar Gibraltar na cama. Tirou suas botas para que ficasse mais confortável, já pensando em ir para a cozinha fazer um pouco de café, mas nem teve tempo de colocar sua idéia em prática. O amigo já caíra em sono profundo.

Anita sentou-se a seu lado na cama e ficou observando-o, agora tão tranqüilo. Não sabia se teria uma outra oportunidade de poder olhá-lo de tão perto. Seu coração subitamente sentiu-se apertar: e quando precisasse fugir? E se ele soubesse a verdade, o que faria? Balançou a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos. Viveria o presente da melhor maneira possível. E agora, queria guardar na memória cada detalhe do pirata de olhos azuis.

Ao ver que ele realmente estava bem, levantou-se. Parou pensativa. Olhou para ele e, num segundo, inclinou-se e deu um suave beijo em seus lábios.

"Durma bem, Gibraltar!" - murmurou quando o viu pela última vez, antes de sair pela porta.

* * *

Challenger gargalhava após escutar o triste caso do marinheiro Gibraltar.

"Quer dizer que o marinheiro não conseguiu."

"Isso não tem nenhuma graça." – Malone irritou-se.

"Não mesmo, George." – John concordou.

"São coisas da vida, rapazes. Vocês nunca... tiveram problemas?"

"Mais cerveja Challenger?" – Ned encheu a caneca do cientista.

"É melhor eu continuar a história." – desconversou o caçador ignorando a pergunta.

* * *

"Gostaria de dar um passeio a cavalo, _señorita_?" - Roxton bateu à porta de Esmeralda.

Estavam na Inglaterra, onde o pirata tinha negócios a tratar. Mas antes de cuidar dessas questões, lhe pareceu interessante levar a prisioneira para andar pela cidade.

Como nunca havia estado tão longe de casa e após tanto tempo no navio, a proposta lhe pareceu caída do céu.

"Sim!" – respondeu secamente, tentando minimizar seu interesse.

Um magnífico cavalo branco os aguardava do lado de fora do navio. Roxton tratou de montá-lo e estendeu a mão para Esmeralda.

"Venha." - ofereceu-lhe o braço para ajudá-la a subir.

Usando o estribo como degrau, ela cobriu a mão estendida de Roxton com a sua. A mão bronzeada dele rodeou firmemente o antebraço dela. Esmeralda sentiu os músculos de aço do seu braço se flexionarem quando a puxou para a sela.

Transferindo as rédeas para a mão esquerda, fez o cavalo girar num semicírculo, o braço roçando de leve o corpo dela. Os ombros da moça se esfregaram contra a parede sólida do peito dele, enquanto o cavalo se movimentava para o lado, nervosamente, ante o peso adicional; logo a seguir, saiu a meio galope em direção a cidade.

As coxas musculosas queimavam a parte posterior das pernas dela. O cheiro masculino despertava os sentidos de Esmeralda, produzindo uma reação puramente física e que ficava além do seu controle. O bafo cálido mexia com os cabelos da nuca da moça.

"_Señorita_, o que você, 'Angelo' e Gibraltar discutiam tão animadamente, antes da minha chegada?"

"Estávamos tramando a nossa fuga" - mentiu deliberadamente, para irritá-lo.

"Sei."

Havia um riso zombeteiro no seu tom de voz, e uma sugestão de arrogância, ante a sua certeza absoluta de que controlava a situação.

"_Señorita?_ Não acha tal formalismo um pouco ridículo, dadas as circunstâncias?" - virando-se na sela para olhá-lo friamente, Esmeralda se deparou com o seu rosto desconcertante junto ao dela. O seu olhar se desviou para a boca do homem, que tinha um sorriso irônico, enquanto seu pulso acelerava, num alarme sensual.

Rigidamente, voltou a olhar para a frente, lutando contra a súbita fraqueza nos seus membros.

"Tem razão." - depois de uma ligeira pausa, acrescentou - "Esmeralda."

O modo como disse seu nome aumentou a confusão erótica dos seus sentidos. Um leve movimento da mão esquerda fez o cavalo passar a andar, enquanto saíam da cidade, andando agora no campo.

Enquanto cavalgavam devagarzinho pela relva florida, sua mão direita envolveu a cintura dela, e foi pousar em seu estômago. Os músculos dela se contraíram ante aquele contato ardente e íntimo, e sua respiração ficou difícil, intermitente.

Desprezava Roxton mentalmente, e, no entanto, ele tinha esse estranho domínio sobre seu corpo: bastava tocá-la para que ela o desejasse.

"Aonde vamos passear?" - perguntou Esmeralda, virando a cabeça para encontrar o olhar de Roxton.

"Quero levá-la a um lugar" - foi sua única resposta ao mesmo tempo em que escorregava a mão pela parte interior de suas coxas onde pareceu descansar como se fosse sua própria casa. Ela tremeu imaginando que a qualquer hora ele poderia invadi-la mais uma vez e se odiou ao perceber que desejava isso.

Um pouco depois, já bastante distantes da pequena cidade, Roxton puxou as rédeas do cavalo, fazendo-o parar.

Estavam no alto de uma colina e, assim que amarrou o animal a uma árvore, John segurou a mão de Esmeralda e a levou para baixo de uma árvore solitária, onde a vegetação era baixa. Ela compreendeu por que a trouxe ali: a vista era esplêndida, um lugar perfeito.

O comandante sentou-se encostado na árvore e ela fez o mesmo.

Esmeralda afastou a cabeleira espessa do pescoço, deixando que a leve brisa lhe refrescasse a pele.

"Este lugar é lindo."

"Quando era criança e ficava triste, vinha para cá. Era meu local secreto" - revelou, deixando Esmeralda intrigada. Pensou, por instante, que ele seria um homem agradável se não fossem pelas atuais circunstâncias. E se o pai tivesse feito o acordo de casamento com John ao invés do Conde Moreno? Sabia que a idéia era absurda, e precisou se conter para não rir de si mesma.

"Então esta é sua cidade natal?"

"Sim." - respondeu olhando a imensidão que se abria diante de seus olhos - "Tenho algo para lhe dar." - o pirata levou a mão ao bolso, retirando um saquinho de veludo amarrado com um laço.

"Para mim? O que é?" - ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

Roxton sorriu, balançando o saquinho no ar - "Abra."

A morena precisou olhar várias vezes para acreditar no que via: uma delicada corrente de ouro de onde pendia uma linda esmeralda finamente lapidada. Nem mesmo o pai, em sua boa época, jamais lhe dera algo tão valioso.

"É sério?"

"Você gostou?"

"Que pergunta! É claro que sim!"

"Eu vi hoje cedo enquanto procurava um cavalo para o passeio. Lembrou-me de seus olhos. E não foi roubada... Eu mesmo a comprei."

Ela sorriu - "Pode me ajudar a colocar?"

"Claro." - as mãos fortes fecharam a corrente e, ao terminar, afastaram os cabelos encaracolados, depositando um delicado beijo. Esmeralda arrepiou-se diante do toque carinhoso e suave. Ele continuou sentindo o sabor de sua nuca enquanto as mãos deslizavam pelos seus seios, segurando-os com firmeza.

Ela já não tinha força de vontade, ao sentir as mãos dele a puxarem para que ficasse de frente para ele outra vez. Seus dedos se enroscaram nos longos cabelos negros de Esmeralda, puxando-a para um beijo, excitando ainda mais os sentidos dela.

Quando ele tocou novamente seus seios, mesmo por cima da roupa, Esmeralda sentiu seus mamilos endurecerem na palma de suas mãos. A massagem feita pelos dedos fortes acendeu um fogo em seu sexo, um desejo incandescente de conhecer a posse integral por parte dele.

Uma das mãos deslizou pelas costas, enquanto a outra continuava a acariciar-lhe sensualmente o seio. A mão desceu mais ainda, para se espalmar sobre as nádegas macias dela. Ao ser erguida contra o corpo dele, Esmeralda sentiu a rigidez do seu desejo.

Uma leve resistência se manifestou, e ela apertou as mãos contra o peito dele. A boca do homem se abriu sobre seus lábios, saboreando ao máximo sua doçura. No entanto, de alguma maneira, Esmeralda conseguiu se agarrar à sua frágil resistência.

Enquanto os lábios se abriam sob as ordens da língua exploradora, manteve o resto do corpo rígido ao contato dele. Podia sentir as batidas do coração dele sob suas mãos, e a rigidez dos músculos que poderiam tão facilmente dominá-la, mas não o fizeram.

Diferente da outra vez, Roxton abriu cada botão da blusa de Esmeralda, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com a dele. Quando sua mão começou a levantar a saia, Esmeralda o deteve, tentando sair de cima dele.

"Não" - ela murmurou baixo.

"Eu a quero." - Roxton sussurrou com voz rouca contra seus lábios.

"Não."

O protesto foi abafado pela posse incessante dos lábios másculos. De repente ele parou.

"Olhe bem dentro de meus olhos, Esmeralda. Diga que não me quer, que não me deseja e nunca mais a tocarei."

Ela hesitou.

"Não posso." – disse puxando sua cabeça e beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Ele estreitou o abraço. Com mãos habilidosas, Roxton desceu a roupa íntima da moça e o que restava da dele. Com Esmeralda sobre ele, apenas a ergueu brevemente para receber a arremetida dos seus quadris. O débil gemido de satisfação que soltou a contragosto foi bloqueado pela língua exploradora dele. Os dedos dela se enroscaram em seus cabelos, enquanto tremores percorriam o seu corpo. Era como afogar-se e depois vir à tona velozmente até novas e eletrizantes alturas.

Sem pensar em nada, sem ter consciência do tempo ou do local, Esmeralda deixou que ele a levasse aos recantos desconhecidos do desejo. Parou de pensar em Roxton como seu captor implacável. Jamais sonhara poder entregar-se com tal abandono, nem querer receber com tanta ansiedade egoísta tudo o que lhe era dado.

Quando as chamas finalmente se extinguiram, Esmeralda levou diversos minutos até conseguir abrir caminho por entre a escuridão. Estava abraçada a John, a cabeça repousada em seu peito. Abrindo os olhos tontos de paixão, viu que ele a observava preguiçosamente. Mentalmente, admitiu que ele era dono do seu corpo e alma, e se deu conta, com fatalismo, de que ninguém mais teria tanto poder sobre ela.

As mãos dele acariciavam as costas de Esmeralda, que percebeu a expressão ardente de satisfação nos olhos dele. Lembrava-lhe um felino selvagem que havia acabado de banquetear-se com a sua presa, e estava saciado.

"Odeio você." - exclamou debilmente, sabendo que não era bem verdade.

Os dentes brancos de Roxton apareceram num sorriso, enquanto ele a beijava levemente seus lábios.

"Gostaria que meus inimigos todos odiassem como você me odeia, especialmente se parecessem com você" - ironizou ele, percorrendo brevemente com o olhar o corpo despido dela.

Irritava-a ver que ele achava as suas palavras divertidas, mas era pior saber que lhe havia dado amplos motivos para zombar dela. De lábios cerrados, levantou-se e começou a se vestir apressadamente. Desesperada, Esmeralda teve vontade de jurar que jamais se trairia de novo, mas duvidava que esta fosse uma promessa que tivesse condições de cumprir.

**CONTINUA...**


	8. Capítulo 8

**TÍTULO: NOS BRAÇOS DE UM PIRATA**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**BETA READER: TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**COMMENTS: **

Mamma Corleone: Como assim só isso, lovaaaaa??? Tudo isso huahuahua O Rox pega em qqr situação, é debaixo da "arvinha" k k k k na "preda", em qualquerr lugar!!! Com certeza a Esmeralda odeia ele mesmo, e resiste tantoooo, dá até dó hauhauhau Bjos minha queridaaaa, linda!

NinaMakea: Pois é, uma versão alternativa da Marg, digamos, apesar de a Esmeralda ter alguns traços da Marg, como a teimosia :D

Luanaa: Coitados, tocar no assunto brochar é proibido para qualquer homem, ainda mais acho que o Roxton que nem se acha né? Rs... Ai, o Roxtoso é todo lindo, mas vc tem razão, aquele sorriso dele... ai que caloooor!

Tow: Acho que o CHallenger já não liga pra essas coisas por ser mais velho, mas os dois potranquinhos... hahahaha assunto proibido!

Marguerrite: Vc está muito saidinha, querendo ver o quanto o Gib é magnífico??? Hauhauhau

Jéssica: Vou começar a pensar no assunto :D

AmandaBBC: Fia, kd vc????

* * *

Quando Esmeralda e Roxton voltaram de seu passeio, três soldados de sua majestade o esperavam. A moça entrou no navio e ainda ficou observando-os, mas a conversa foi breve. Não passou despercebido a ela o quanto Roxton ficou pensativo, preocupado talvez.

Fingindo ir ajudar na cozinha, foi atrás de 'Angelo'. Encontrou a amiga com aparência cansada, a pele alva do rosto escurecida por pequenas olheiras.

"Anita... sua aparência está horrível, o que houve com você?" - Sentou à mesa da cozinha e pegou uma maçã do cesto.

A loira suspirou - "Queria que fosse apenas a minha aparência! Sinto-me péssima." -fez uma pausa antes de continuar, certificando-se de que ninguém as ouviria - "Gibraltar me levou a uma taverna ontem, para beber e para... você sabe, aquelas mulheres de vida fácil."

Esmeralda demorou alguns segundos para compreender a situação.

"O que? Você ficou maluca, Anita? Por que você foi?"

"Eu não tive escolha! Ele disse que sairíamos apenas e quando vi, já estava lá. Uma das mulheres tentando me alisar. E ainda se despiu se oferecendo para mim."

"Não acredito." – Esmeralda tentava conter o riso – "E o que você fez?"

"O que você acha que fiz? Fugi, é claro. Mas você não sabe do pior!"

"O que?"

"Gibraltar se deitou com as prostitutas e... nada."

"Como assim?"

"Ele não conseguiu... você sabe... fazer aquelas coisas!"

Passadas as risadas pela excitação da história, Anita ficou pensativa.

"Isto está se tornando muito perigoso, Esmeralda. Precisamos fugir, mas... não sei."

A morena levantou-se e tocou o ombro de Anita, dando-lhe um sorriso triste e se retirando. Como explicaria a Anita, que tão abnegadamente se arriscara por ela, que agora não estava totalmente segura de que desejava fugir? Porém, o que Esmeralda não havia entendido ainda era que Anita também estava em dúvida do que fazer, se fugiria dos piratas ou, especificamente, da prisão onde Gibraltar a colocou.

* * *

Mais tarde, quando o jantar foi servido, Esmeralda ainda sentiu uma tensão no ar. Os piratas estavam num tipo de reunião. Apesar de estar muito distante dali, relembrando os momentos passados com John, cada vez que ele falava, ela imediatamente reconhecia o timbre baixo da sua voz.

Fechou os olhos com força, tentando bloquear a nitidez com que percebia tudo a respeito dele. Mas era inútil.

Entediada, quis voltar para o quarto, mas Roxton pediu que ficasse. Seu orgulho quase a fez iniciar uma discussão, mas Esmeralda se deu conta de que ele não toleraria nenhum atrevimento na frente de seus homens. Esmeralda mal conseguiu comer, dolorosamente consciente dos olhares dos homens. Sentia os olhares penetrantes que Roxton lhe lançava, mas não retribuiu nenhum, mantendo a cabeça baixa enquanto empurrava a comida no prato, de um lado para outro.

A discussão era evidentemente sobre algo de grande importância, considerando-se a expressão séria no rosto de todos os presentes. Mas Esmeralda não entendia uma só palavra. Se ao menos pudesse conversar com Anita... ela sem dúvida devia saber algo. Além disso, Gibraltar estava ensinando a língua inglesa para ela.

Dois bules de café haviam sido consumidos e a lua já ia alta no céu quando a reunião foi dada por encerrada e os homens se retiraram. Gibraltar foi o último, demorando-se mais alguns minutos para conversar com Roxton a sós, depois fazendo um gesto de cabeça despediu-se de Esmeralda.

A seguir, tentou entrar silenciosamente na cabine, planejando estar dormindo quando ele chegasse. Mas foi detida antes de dar três passos.

"Aonde vai?" - perguntou Roxton.

"Para a cama. Para onde mais?" - respondeu Esmeralda, na defensiva.

"Espere." – ordenou - "Só vou demorar alguns minutos."

"Estou cansada e quero dormir." - não ia ceder sem discutir - "Não vejo motivo para esperar por você."

"Não gostaria de perturbar o seu sono, mais tarde."

"Meu Deus, uma vez por dia não chega para você! Tenho que suportar tudo de novo?!"

"Venha cá." - O primeiro impulso de Esmeralda foi ignorar a ordem e sair. Roxton interpretou a causa da sua indecisão momentânea e repetiu a ordem - "Venha cá."

Ela fechou as mãos, com raiva. Esmeralda foi até ele, com uma expressão desafiadora, embora obedecesse à ordem. A mão dele agarrou o braço que ela mantinha grudado ao corpo e puxou-a mais para perto.

"Mal suporta o meu toque, não é?" - falou, zombando, em voz baixa.

"É!" - sibilou Esmeralda, por sua vez, mas já sentia uma pulsação na garganta, ante a proximidade perturbadora.

"E acha que fazer amor uma vez por dia é o bastante, não é?" - continuou Roxton a ironizar, os olhos verdes brilhantes e enigmáticos, o controle presente nas feições masculinas.

"É _demais_!"

"Acha que não ia gostar, hein?"

"Sei que não ia!"

No entanto, os seus sentidos já tornavam uma mentira a negativa.

Com uma torção brusca do pulso dela, ele puxou-a contra ele, as pernas dela roçando numa coxa musculosa. Esmeralda forçou-se a ignorar o contato ardente. O aperto no pulso fez que se inclinasse de leve para diminuir a dor.

"Está me machucando."

Perdeu o fôlego quando o olhar dele passou do seu rosto para os seios, que forçavam o tecido fino da blusa. A mão livre dele ergueu-se entre os seios.

O fogo se espalhou pelas veias de Esmeralda quando os dedos do homem se enfiaram dentro da blusa e foram tocar-lhe o seio, afastando a fazenda para deixar à mostra a pele suave. Quando a boca tocou a linha do pescoço, Esmeralda soltou uma exclamação abafada de protesto e deleite.

Era uma tortura exótica resistir ao toque excitante dele. Esmeralda conseguiu não ceder às ondas de desejo que mexiam com seus sentidos, até que a mão dele desceu pelo estômago e a puxou pelos quadris de encontro a ele.

Seus joelhos tremeram, fraqueando, e ela soube que, definitivamente, estava perdida. Como uma pessoa que se afoga, sucumbindo a uma ressaca, Esmeralda deixou que ele a carregasse no colo até a cama que partilhavam. Roxton despiu-a com lentidão deliberada, enquanto ela mantinha as mãos entrelaçadas ao redor do pescoço dele e os lábios cativos desejosos da sua boca dominadora.

* * *

Nesse mesmo instante, Gibraltar foi à cozinha, onde 'Angelo' conversava animado, sentado à mesa, com o Sr. Miguel, que terminava de lavar a louça.

"O senhor poderia nos dar licença?" - Gibraltar pediu, sério. Havia passado o dia todo evitando 'Angelo' de propósito." - 'Angelo', sobre ontem à noite... bem, quero me desculpar por ter estragado sua noite com as garotas. E, você sabe, sobre o resto..."

"Escute, Gibraltar, não tem que me explicar nem se desculpar por nada. É sério. Não pense mais nisso, certo?" - 'Angelo' antecipou-se, sabendo o quanto o assunto deveria envergonhar o loiro.

"Obrigado, você é um bom amigo."

Outra vez, Gibraltar sentia-se mal por ter estragado a diversão do amigo e, o pior de tudo, ainda tinha sentimentos vergonhosos em relação ao rapaz .

* * *

**Duas semanas mais tarde...**

Foi um ciclo de sedução que se repetiu ao longo das semanas seguintes com mudanças de abertura, cenário e diálogos. Esmeralda tentava controlar os sentidos, às vezes dominando por algum tempo seus desejos traiçoeiros, mas sempre - inevitavelmente, ao que parecia - Roxton obtinha a reação que buscava.

Cada ensaio da cena melhorava o final culminante, deixando a Esmeralda pouca coisa a que se agarrar, salvo o orgulho. Todo o resto Roxton havia tirado, pouco a pouco.

A sua vida antes de ser trazida para o navio parecia ter acontecido há tanto tempo que era como se não tivesse existido. Era freqüente Esmeralda acordar durante a noite fria e descobrir-se enroscada junto a Roxton, aproveitando o calor do seu corpo.

Naqueles momentos de sono, parecia-lhe tão natural estar deitada ao lado dele! Era como se nunca tivesse dormido sozinha.

Esmeralda mexeu-se, inquieta, na cama, sem gostar dos pensamentos que perturbavam a sua sonolência. Uma mão tocou o seu braço e ela se desviou, precisando reafirmar o seu orgulho -

"Não."

Lançou um protesto contra o contato leve de Roxton, e a exigência que imaginava que ele lhe fazia.

"Não tenho tempo de mudá-lo para 'sim' esta manhã." - A voz baixa dele, com leve sotaque, estava carregada de um divertimento tranqüilo, confiante a sua capacidade de mudar a resposta dela, se assim o quisesse - "Vamos. Tem que acordar e se vestir."

Franzindo a testa, Esmeralda abriu os olhos. A chama de uma lamparina lançava um círculo de luz no centro do quarto, mas através das cortinas da janela podia ver que o céu ainda estava escuro, que era noite. Confusa, olhou para Roxton, completamente vestido, sentado na beira da cama, calçando as botas.

Certificando-se de que o lençol ainda ocultava a sua nudez, Esmeralda apoiou-se nos cotovelos.

"Ainda não amanheceu."

O seu olhar esverdeado a percorreu brevemente.

"Logo amanhecerá." - calçou a outra bota - "'Angelo' está preparando o café."

Esmeralda prestou atenção e ouviu os ruídos que confirmavam a movimentação na parte baixa do navio. Recordou-se que Anita a avisou de que John havia recebido uma proposta de Sua Majestade, motivo que havia trazido os guardas semanas atrás. Sabia que, em breve, o navio estaria em alto mar para atacar um navio espanhol. Seria isso?

"Mas por que tão cedo?" - insistiu.

Roxton se levantou da cama e olhou para ela.

"Vou partir ao alvorecer."

"Partir?" - as palavras dele surpreenderam Esmeralda. Sentou-se na cama, trazendo consigo o lençol agarrado junto ao peito - "Não falou nada ontem sobre partir. Aonde vai? Por quê?"

A sua boca se retorceu num sorriso cínico - "Aonde vai? O que vai fazer? Quando vai voltar?" - John riu de suas perguntas - "Parece uma esposa interrogando o marido. Não sabia que se preocupava tanto com o que faço e aonde vou."

Ela se arrependeu imediatamente de suas perguntas impulsivas.

"Pouco me importa o que você faz!" - falou bruscamente, e jogou as pernas para fora da cama.

"Agora, sim, está parecendo mais a minha leoa." - ele riu baixinho - "Mordendo e arranhando quando não está aninhada nos meus braços."

Esmeralda arrancou o lençol dos pés da cama e enrolou-se nele antes de se levantar e caminhar mal humorada até a cômoda. Os cabelos negros, soltos em ondas, tocando-lhe as costas até a cintura. Enquanto pegava uma blusa e uma saia, ouviu Roxton, que se aproximava por trás dela.

"Por que insiste em se enrolar nesse lençol? Acha que já não conheço de cor cada centímetro de você!"

"Não tenho vontade de desfilar nua na sua frente."

Esmeralda resmungou quando as mãos moveram-se para pousar nos seus ombros.

Afastou o cabelo da nuca da moça para deixar o calor ardente da sua boca explorar a área sensível. Ao mesmo tempo sua mão escorregou pela abertura do lençol abrindo caminho por entre suas pernas, passando a acaricia-la lenta e suavemente.

Ela sentiu-se derreter com a carícia perturbadora, e sabia muito bem que as suas defesas não agüentariam se não o distraísse, e logo.

"Imagino que vá partir para raptar alguma outra donzela indefesa" - disse, com a dureza de uma acusação.

O seu objetivo foi alcançado quando ele ergueu a cabeça, encontrando o reflexo do olhar dela no espelho oval em cima da cômoda. Uma sobrancelha escura arqueava-se, intrigada, o olhar vivo cheio de interrogação.

"Por que está dizendo isso?" - a voz dele era quase serena demais.

"Não é o que vocês fazem? Saqueiam, roubam, assassinam e violam? Ou estou enganada?"

"Se quer saber, está sim." - Roxton afastou-se e ela conseguiu o que queria - "Mas não espero que entenda."

"Para onde você vai?" - ela perguntou de novo.

Ele a olhou de esguelha, por um momento.

"Ficarei ausente por três, talvez quatro dias, no máximo."

"O que vai fazer comigo enquanto estiver fora? Vai me trancar no quarto e deixar um guarda na porta?"

"É necessário?" - retrucou Roxton.

"Não sei." - Esmeralda deu de ombros - "Acha que é?"

Ele enrugou a testa ante a evasiva dela.

"Poderá continuar ajudando 'Angelo' e o Sr. Miguel na á sair da cabine somente com o Sr. Miguel. Ele será responsável por você. Deixei ordens para que a detenham caso passe da porta, a não ser que o Sr. Miguel esteja junto de você. Haverá sempre alguém de guarda, quer o Sr. Miguel esteja aqui, quer não." - terminou, num tom seco e autoritário.

"O que está querendo dizer é que não confia em mim?"

"É" - concordou Roxton, friamente - "Não confio em você." - deu meia-volta serenamente e dirigiu-se para a porta. - "Vista-se para podermos tomar café."

"Não estou com fome." - murmurou ela.

Roxton parou à porta, uma expressão irônica e divertida passou por seu rosto.

"Pobre Esmeralda. Em quem vai afiar as garras quando eu estiver ausente? Talvez até sinta saudades minhas."

"Nunca!"

Havia um brilho de riso nos olhos verdes dele, antes de sair, deixando-a vestir-se sozinha.

A comida estava na mesa quando ela entrou na cozinha. Roxton não puxou mais conversa, e Esmeralda comeu em silêncio.

Enquanto afastava o prato, escutou o ruído de cascos de vários cavalos se aproximando do navio, devagar. Pouco depois, Gibraltar entrou.

"Estamos prontos."

Roxton manteve os olhos fixos nos de Esmeralda por um longo momento, as feições impassíveis. Calada, a moça o observou colocar o chapéu e verificar a arma. A seguir, ele virou-se para ela.

"Vá lá para fora" - ordenou num tom seco, inesperadamente a última ordem dada diretamente por ele a que teria que obedecer por vários dias, e Esmeralda levantou-se para acompanhá-lo.

Roxton estava parado junto à saída, abrindo-a para que ela fosse na frente. O murmúrio baixo de vozes parou quando saíram juntos ao convés.

Cinco cavalos selados estavam à espera no porto, com dois cavaleiros já montados, Gibraltar e um outro homem.

Uma mão firme agarrou o cotovelo de Esmeralda, empurrando-a para junto do cavalo que um homem segurava. Por um momento, Esmeralda pensou que Roxton havia resolvido levá-la junto com ele. Manteve-a ao seu lado enquanto enfiava a arma e a espada na bainha. A seguir virou-se, agarrando o outro cotovelo da moça. Ela se enrijeceu quando ele começou a puxá-la para si.

"Isto é para os que vão ficar." - Roxton falou numa voz baixa, somente para os ouvidos dela, no mesmo tom de voz inexpressivo - "Para que saibam que é a minha mulher, e que fazer-lhe mal é fazer-me mal."

Esmeralda não protestou quando ele a puxou para junto de si. Levantou a cabeça automaticamente, os lábios se encontrando com a boca que baixava. Foi um beijo doce e duro, possessivo na intensidade e de breve duração.

Os lábios dela tremiam quando ele os soltou. Mas Roxton não largou imediatamente os braços, segurando-a contra a parede sólida do seu peito enquanto o seu olhar velado examinava-lhe o rosto.

Então, Roxton a soltou e montou com elegância. Esmeralda deu um passo atrás e foi para o lado do Sr. Miguel e de 'Angelo', enquanto Roxton desviava o cavalo para longe dela. Os outros quatro cavaleiros se uniram a ele, à vontade, sem seguir nenhuma ordem determinada. Gibraltar inclinou o chapéu, cumprimentando 'Angelo' e esporeou o cavalo.

Uma aurora vermelha rasgava os céus quando os cinco cavaleiros viraram os seus cavalos na direção da cidade. Esmeralda e Anita ficaram observando-os se afastarem, até desaparecerem.

* * *

À tarde, Esmeralda sentia-se sufocada. Era incrível como o grande navio pirata parecia muito grande e vazio sem a presença do comandante. No silêncio do quarto, ela quase podia ouvir o eco das batidas do próprio coração. Caminhou até a janela, sentindo-se como um fantasma que sacudia as suas correntes.

"_Se as horas do dia passam tão devagar, como será à noite?"_ - perguntava-se Esmeralda. Cruzou os braços com força e fechou os olhos.

"_Quem sabe vai sentir saudades minhas."_ - a voz de Roxton ainda ecoava em seus pensamentos.

"_Nunca!"_ - ela negara. Mas lembrava-se da rigidez do corpo musculoso deitado ao seu lado, e da caricia experiente das suas mãos excitando-lhe a carne, da sensação exótica da sua boca cobrindo-lhe os lábios macios.

Acima de tudo, havia aquele momento sensual em que ele a levava as alturas. Sentiu um fogo ardente imaginando seu toque, às lembranças nítidas que a simples recordação dele provocara. Subitamente, seu coração doeu de vontade de vê-lo.

Uma fera, um animal, ela o acusara. Mas será que ela era melhor, ansiando pela gratificação física que ele lhe dava? Esmeralda ergueu a mão para correr os dedos trêmulos pelos cabelos. Será que se tornara uma vagabunda? Será que qualquer homem satisfaria a sua fome carnal?

Lembrou-se de como ficara enojada com os olhares grosseiros do Conde Moreno e do que Pepe tentou fazer a ela. E nenhum dos outros no navio era capaz de evocar qualquer sensação semelhante a que Roxton conseguia. Ele parecia ser o único com este poder especial sobre os seus sentidos. "_Por quê? Por quê_?" - berrava a sua mente, mas na verdade não queria saber a resposta.

"É a química do corpo" - racionalizou Esmeralda, em voz alta.

Inspirando profundamente, abriu os olhos. Seu coração parou, enquanto o medo lhe paralisava os músculos. Do lado de fora da janela, apoiado contra um mastro, estava Pepe. Os seus olhos obscenos a fitavam. A boca estava frouxa, quase babava.

Assustada e nauseada, Esmeralda se afastou da janela. Fazia dias que não se lembrava de sua existência. Mas lá estava ele, vigiando a porta... e vigiando-a.

Esmeralda recuou para um canto afastado do quarto. As pernas trêmulas buscaram o apoio de uma cadeira. Encolheu-se nela, agarrando-se às palavras de Roxton, de que agora era mulher dele. Ninguém poria a mão nela e nem se arriscaria a enfrentar a sua ira.

Pela primeira vez, Esmeralda se conscientizou do que lhe poderia acontecer se Roxton não voltasse. Orou fervorosamente pela sua volta rápida e em segurança. Qualquer idéia de fuga enquanto ele estivesse ausente se desvanecera. Um sexto sentido lhe dizia que o homem lá fora daria um jeito de estar a par de todos os seus movimentos. Dentro de casa, ou com o Sr. Miguel e Anita, estaria segura e protegida. Em qualquer outro lugar, Pepe estaria à espera.

Uma batida à porta fez Esmeralda dar um salto, alarmada.

"Quem... quem é?" - perguntou, com voz trêmula. Tentou controlar-se.

"Sou eu, 'Angelo'" - respondeu uma voz familiar, do outro lado da porta.

A morena soltou um suspiro de alívio, soltando a respiração que inconscientemente vinha prendendo.

"Entre" - falou, com voz consideravelmente mais firme do que antes.

'Angelo' entrou, deixando a porta aberta, como se as convenções assim o exigissem.

"Pensei que talvez quisesse comer algo, ficou trancada aqui o dia todo e não quis almoçar conosco." - a moça colocou sobre a mesa um pedaço de pão com carne, algumas frutas e um chá.

"Não tenho fome agora. Mas gostaria que ficasse um pouco comigo."

"Você está bem?" - Anita perguntou ao vê-la preocupada.

"Estou. Quero saber o que descobriu sobre essa viagem."

"Bem, parece que Sua Majestade tem uma proposta para Roxton, algo muito importante. Eles foram para ouvir e negociar. E tem mais... daqui, iremos para alto mar atrás de um navio espanhol que virá carregado de ouro das Américas."

Esmeralda retesou-se - "E o que farão comigo? E você? Não pode ir lutar com o bando de Roxton, seria loucura!"

Anita respirou fundo, sabendo que a amiga tinha razão. Entretanto, como explicaria que deixar o navio não era, no momento uma de suas prioridades?

"Já viu como Pepe não sai de perto da sua porta? Corremos um grande risco se fugirmos e formos pegas..."

"Eu sei. Também não sei se posso deixá-lo para trás" - Esmeralda fez uma pausa, pensativa. Quando voltou a olhar para Anita, seus olhos estavam envoltos a uma grande dor - "Acha que Roxton sairá de minha vida tão rápido como entrou? Por quanto tempo vai me manter aqui? Antes, só pensava em escapar daqui... Agora, não sei o que farei se ele me deixar ou... se me entregar aos seus homens."

"Tenho certeza que ele não faria isso."

"Como sabe?"

"Eu não sei, apenas sinto..."

"Por que não me conta alguma coisa agradável? Como está com Gibraltar? Vejo que vocês passam muito tempo juntos." - Esmeralda já não queria mais conversar, não quando o assunto acabava por ser Roxton, inevitavelmente.

"Tenho muito medo do que acontecerá caso ele venha a descobrir... Temos ficado muito próximos, falamos sobre muitas coisas, ou melhor, ele fala, porque não quero ficar inventando histórias que possam fazer com que me contradiga em algum momento ou torne a mentira ainda maior quando vier à tona. Então, eu apenas o ouço..." - por um momento, Anita ficou distante, lembrando-se dos bons momentos que passou ao lado dele.

Às vezes, acreditava estar louca, pois o notava observando-a detidamente. Em outros momentos, ele se aproximava, como se quisesse dizer algo. Em seguida, saía como se ela fosse a peste em pessoa, e ficava horas evitando-a. Depois, voltava como se estivesse arrependido de seu comportamento peculiar. Quando isso ocorria, Anita sonhava que ele sabia de seu segredo, mas não fazia nada para não estragar o disfarce, que era sua proteção. E porque, na verdade a amava. Não pôde deixar de rir de si mesma ao pensar outra vez nessas idéias.

"Gosta mesmo dele, não é, Anita?" - Esmeralda apoiou o rosto nas mãos fechadas, observando sua amiga.

Anita a olhou por alguns segundos, com seus olhos azuis faiscando diante da lembrança do jovem pirata – "Eu o amo, Esmeralda. O que torna as coisas mais difíceis ainda. Queria poder beijá-lo, amá-lo, mas não posso." – ela deu um longo suspiro – "Parece que nos prenderam definitivamente a este navio não é?"

* * *

Roxton dissera que ficaria fora três ou quatro dias. Este era o terceiro dia, possivelmente as últimas horas que Esmeralda teria para si mesma, durante muito tempo. Devia estar mais é aproveitando a ausência da companhia dele. Entretanto, não havia como fugir dele nos seus pensamentos, do mesmo modo que não havia como fugir da prisão do navio, que incluía o guarda armado.

Se não fosse pela companhia de Anita, tinha certeza que enlouqueceria. E como a amiga estava tão envolvida com Gibraltar quanto ela mesma com Roxton, passaram a ter ainda mais isso em comum, passando o tempo falando sobre os piratas que, em meio às adversidades, haviam conquistado-as.

O pôr-do-sol não trouxe a volta de Roxton. Esmeralda teria outra noite e parte de outro dia para ficar sozinha. Acendendo um lampião de querosene, colocou-o ao lado de uma cadeira e pegou um dos livros que o pirata mantinha. Leu até que seus olhos estivessem cansados demais para enxergar, em seguida foi para a cama. Depois de duas noites inquietas, desta vez o sono chegou depressa.

Passos no convés e o barulho de sua porta se abrindo a acordaram. Abriu os olhos pesados de sono e um sorriso preguiçoso e sensual tocou-lhe os lábios enquanto rolava para o lado, o lugar de Roxton. A mente entorpecida pelo sono não estava funcionando direito, caso contrário teria controlado a alegria que tomou conta do seu coração.

"Roxton" murmurou Esmeralda, ao ver a figura escura na soleira da porta.

Não houve resposta. O seu olhar sonolento notou uma discrepância. A figura não era alta o bastante para ser Roxton. Todos os vestígios do sono desapareceram enquanto os músculos dela se retesaram, os sentidos totalmente alerta.

" 'Angelo'? Sr. Miguel?"

Respirava fundo, tentando deter o medo que aumentava.

"Não, boneca." - respondeu uma voz gutural.

Sentiu-se arrepiar de puro terror ao reconhecer a voz de Pepe.


	9. Capítulo 9

**TÍTULO: NOS BRAÇOS DE UM PIRATA**

**CAPÍTULO 9  
**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**BETA READER: TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**COMMENTS: **

Jéssica: Fique calma, todos tem seu lugar na cadeia alimentar hauhauhau (parafraseando o ep. Mark of the beast)!

Mamma Corleone: Mais amada do mundooooooo!!! Vc me mata rir, fala sério hauhauhau seus comments, como sempre, impagáveis! Amo tuuuuuu! Pode corta hauhauhau

NinaMakea: Então vc é de Portugal! Já tinha desconfiado e a Mamma Corleone tbm comentou. Fiquei feliz q as histórias estejam chegando tão longe :D

Aline: Ressuscitou hauhauhau Agora vc não tem desculpa, já deve estar de férias, né???? Amo tuuuuu!!!

Tow: Nada a ver seu comentário. Vc não pode ir ao PROCOM pq não comprou nada, será q vc n conhece nada de direito? Vou te processar por ameaça á minha linda vida :D

Marguerrite: Que a Towanda nem te ouça sobre a magnificência do Gib hauhauhau Sobre o Pepe, espero q vc n se decepcione (e nem queira me matar hauhauhau).

Fran: Vou sim, aí está :D

Luanaa: Com seu comentário, fiquei imaginando a Esmeralda dizendo "Oh, e agora, quem poderá nos defender?" hauhauhau

Lidy: Obrigada :D Espero que continue lendo e comentando.**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Funcionando com a velocidade de um raio, a mente de Esmeralda registrou vários fatos simultaneamente. O guarda lá fora devia ser este homem, ou um comparsa. Caso contrário, ele não teria entrado. Não havia ninguém para salvá-la, exceto ela mesma. Usando apenas uma camisa de Roxton sob o cobertor, Esmeralda deu-se conta de que a cama não era um bom local para armar sua defesa. Quando ele chegou ao pé da cama, Esmeralda pulou fora e tentou sair correndo do quarto. As pernas se enroscaram no cobertor, atrasando sua fuga.

Ele rapidamente a agarrou pelo braço. Soltou um riso baixo de triunfo ao encostá-la ao peito.

Com todas as suas forças, Esmeralda tentou afastar-se dele. Um dos braços envolveu firmemente a cintura de Esmeralda, enquanto o outro tratava de arrancar-lhe a camisa. Quando a despiu com brutalidade, agarrou um dos seios com a mão rude.

O cheiro nauseante do seu bafo fétido sugeriu a Esmeralda que ia tentar beijá-la. Girou a cabeça para o lado, estremecendo ao sentir a umidade repulsiva da sua boca na curva do pescoço. Arranhando como um animal selvagem, Esmeralda tentou libertar-se, respirando com soluços arquejantes de terror. Conseguiu virar-se parcialmente, mas isso só fez que passasse a sentir a ereção repugnante dele esfregando-se contra as suas nádegas.

Ele ofegava de desejo, o bafo quente e fétido quase sufocando Esmeralda. Torcendo-se e debatendo-se com violência desesperada, mesmo assim ela não conseguia fugir às mãos dele, que tateavam com rudeza seu corpo.

Um grito explodiu da garganta dela quando ele a empurrou de costas para a cama. A parte posterior dos joelhos bateu de encontro ao colchão, e as pernas cederam. Ele caiu por cima, o peso sufocante imobilizando Esmeralda. Sem conseguir tocar-lhe os lábios, grudou a boca, abrindo-a toda, num seio, como se quisesse engoli-lo. Enterrando os dedos no seu couro cabeludo, Esmeralda tentou forçá-lo a largar o seio, puxando selvagemente os seus cabelos. Ele enterrou os dentes no mamilo, mordendo-o até que a dor cruciante fez que ela soltasse o cabelo.

Enquanto continuava a sugar-lhe o seio, ele lhe apertava o traseiro, e começou a ajeitá-la melhor sob seus quadris. Esmeralda se debateu desesperadamente mas aquilo parecia estar ajudando-o no seu intento. Sentiu que ele tentava abrir suas pernas à força. Tentou erguer um joelho para atingi-lo, mas o peso era demais para ela.

O estômago se revirou ao toque da sua mão, quando ele começou a mexer nas calças. Indescritivelmente enojada e apavorada, Esmeralda baixou as mãos para empurrar-lhe as costelas e a cintura, tentando com todas as suas forças tirá-lo de cima de si. A mão direita roçou em alguma coisa sólida e inanimada... o cabo de uma faca.

Não havia tempo para pensar. Os dedos buscaram e acharam a presilha que fechava a bainha da faca. Soltando-a, arrancou a arma e começou a esfaquear-lhe as costas. Ele enrijeceu de surpresa ante a primeira arremetida da lâmina.

Com a segunda, endireitou o corpo, torcendo um braço atrás do corpo para suportar a dor. Quando Esmeralda enfiou a faca no seu corpo pela terceira vez, subitamente se deu conta de onde vinha a dor.

O rosto estava feroz, congestionado de ódio. Grunhiu como um touro enfurecido, mas Esmeralda soluçava no seu esforço desesperado para evitar que ele a estuprasse, fosse como fosse. Não viu a mão dele em movimento senão quando já era tarde demais. Luzes explodiram na sua cabeça quando ele lhe atingiu o maxilar com um murro.

Uma névoa negra de dor ameaçou engoli-la. Esmeralda lutou para continuar consciente, sabendo que tinha que manter a vantagem ou se perderia para a luxúria dele. A mão segurava firmemente a faca, mas não precisou usá-la de novo, pois o homem levantou-se e saiu cambaleando para fora do quarto.

Quando se foi, ela não tinha mais forças. Esgotada, jazia sobre a cama, soluços entrecortados a lhe saírem da garganta, lágrimas a lhe escorrerem pelo rosto. Aos poucos, a dor no queixo foi diminuindo.

A pele onde as mãos repulsivas haviam tocado começou a ficar toda arrepiada.

Arrastando-se para fora da cama, o corpo ferido e dolorido, Esmeralda foi aos tropeções até a cômoda.

Deixou a faca de lado. A jarra de água junto da bacia estava cheia. Pegando-a, Esmeralda começou a derramar vagarosamente a água fresca sobre o corpo.

A água lhe escorreu pelo corpo e formou uma poça no chão. Mas ela nem se dava conta disso, enquanto começava a esfregar o sabonete em todos os lugares que as mãos nojentas dele haviam tocado, cobrindo cuidadosamente cada centímetro.

Ainda soluçando, tentou enxaguar a espuma com o resto da água, mas as sensações repelentes persistiam. Arrancando a toalha áspera do gancho, tentou enxugar-se para ver se conseguia livrar-se delas. Esfregou a pele até deixá-la irritada, e teria continuado, se não tivesse ouvido novos passos vindos do convés.

Um ódio assassino e primitivo correu pelas suas veias. A toalha caiu ao chão, sobre a poça de água a seus pés. A raiva violenta fazia tremer a mão que foi apanhar a faca em cima da cômoda.

Desta vez, ela o mataria. Deslizando na ponta dos pés, Esmeralda foi se esconder atrás da porta.

O brilho esverdeado nos seus olhos era semelhante ao de uma leoa assassina. Colada à parede, Esmeralda esperava sua presa. Imóvel, escutou os passos que se aproximavam. Um sorriso selvagem recurvou-lhe os lábios quando a figura corpulenta entrou.

Erguendo a faca, ela mirou as costas dele e atacou. Mas a lâmina cortou o ar, enquanto o alvo se desviava. Ela jogara todo o seu peso no golpe mortal e errara.

Desequilibrada, soltou uma exclamação de frustração. Uma mão forte fechou-se sobre seu pulso, jogando-lhe a mão de encontro à parede.

O impacto fez que soltasse a faca.

"Não!" arquejou, furiosa.

"Não cavalguei metade da noite para ser assassinado no meu próprio navio!" rosnou a voz familiar.

"Roxton? É você!" gritou Esmeralda, sem acreditar. A raiva morreu tão repentinamente quanto nascera. "Você voltou! Ah, Deus, voltou!" Jogou-se nos braços dele, enterrando a cabeça no conforto de seu peito. "Estou tão contente! Tão contente!"

Ele tirou dos ombros os alforjes, deixando que caíssem ao chão. Ele não a abraçou imediatamente, embora ela se agarrasse a ele com toda a força.

"Esmeralda..."

Ela ouviu o misto de raiva e confusão na voz dele, e moveu a cabeça, em protesto.

"Abrace-me" Sua voz latejava de necessidade de sentir a força dele. "Por favor, apenas me abrace."

Havia refúgio no abraço dele, e Esmeralda não questionou porquê.

Ele hesitou, depois deixou os braços envolverem-na. As mãos moveram-se ao longo da espinha para ajustá-la mais firmemente ao seu corpo. Inclinou a cabeça, esfregando o queixo e o maxilar contra o cabelo sedoso e despenteado dela.

A sensação do seu corpo forte estava começando a apagar os vestígios do toque de Pepe que ainda permaneciam. Ela começou a beijar-lhe o peito. O batimento firme do coração assegurou a Esmeralda que estava agindo certo.

Erguendo a cabeça, ela deixou os beijos subirem até a base do pescoço dele. Seus dedos afastaram o colarinho da camisa, desabotoando-a para deslizar as mãos pelo seu peito quente.

A boca do homem roçou-lhe a têmpora, e Esmeralda tremeu de desejo. Inclinou a cabeça para trás para ver-lhe as feições fortes, os lábios se abrindo num convite silencioso. O olhar fixou-se na boca da moça, macia e trêmula, úmida e brilhante.

"Por favor" murmurou Esmeralda "beije-me."

Ele esperou um segundo infinito antes de baixar a cabeça para aceitar o convite. Abriu a boca sobre a dela. Esmeralda retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo fogo insaciável, sem se dar conta, até aquele momento, do quanto Roxton lhe ensinara sobre a arte de fazer amor. Abriu bem a camisa dele para sentir os seios de encontro à nudez do seu peito.

Com perícia e prática, as mãos dele corriam seus quadris e costelas, redescobrindo os pontos de prazer ao longo dos ombros. A boca moveu-se para investigar melhor aqueles lugares especiais de paixão e acidentalmente tocou o seu maxilar inchado. A dor que a invadiu parecia a de mil agulhadas. Sem querer Esmeralda soltou um gemido, levando a mão ao local ferido e afastando a cabeça. Imediatamente sentiu seus dedos suaves a lhe tocarem a mão.

"Machuquei-a?" perguntou, a voz rouca denotando surpresa.

"Não, eu..."

"Deixe-me ver" ordenou Roxton suavemente (mas nem por isso deixava de ser uma ordem), enquanto afastava a mão dela para deixar que seus dedos lhe explorassem o maxilar. Ela se afastou incontrolavelmente quando ele tocou o local inchado.

"O que é isso?" perguntou sombriamente. "Como foi que aconteceu isso ao seu rosto?"

As feições morenas estavam na penumbra, mas Esmeralda podia ver a rigidez do queixo e da boca. Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas quando lhe contou a história sórdida.

"Ele estava tentando me violentar e lutei com ele. Agarrei a sua faca e esfaqueei-o. Foi então que ele me bateu. Quando você chegou, pensei que fosse ele voltando para terminar o que começara. Foi por isso que tentei esfaquear você... porque pensei que fosse ele, e queria matá-lo. Queria matá-lo!" repetiu de novo, numa histeria crescente.

"Quem?" Apertou os ombros dela, sacudindo-a com força. "Quem lhe fez isso? Quem?"

A histeria momentânea foi substituída pela raiva.

"O seu maldito cão de guarda!" gritou, cuspindo o veneno do seu ódio.

A reação dele foi igualmente explosiva.

"Mentirosa!!!"

Empurrou-a para longe de si. A força violenta do gesto jogou-a de costas contra a parede.

Um momento antes Esmeralda estivera cheia de amor; agora estava cheia de ódio.

"Se não acredita em mim, pergunte você mesmo a ele! Vai achar as marcas das facadas nas costas dele... três facadas!"

Seu rosto estava duro e inflexível. "Fará esta acusação cara a cara com ele".

"Com prazer!" retrucou Esmeralda com veemência.

Roxton deu meia-volta bruscamente, a raiva mantendo rígida a sua postura normalmente ereta enquanto saía da sala. Toda trêmula, Esmeralda foi até a cômoda procurar algo para vestir.

Subitamente, sentiu um frio muito grande. Tinha vontade de se deitar na cama e morrer, mas podia ouvir a voz de Roxton dando ordens ao guarda. De cabeça erguida, Esmeralda saiu.

Um lampião estava aceso, lançando um brilho sinistro pelo navio. Roxton estava de costas para ela, as mãos nas costas. Tinha as pernas ligeiramente separadas, numa pose que indicava claramente que era o senhor de tudo o que seus olhos enxergavam.

Esmeralda lembrou-se do modo como se havia jogado em seus braços e pedido seus beijos. De todos os homens em quem podia buscar conforto e compreensão, ele era o último a quem devia ter escolhido. Não havia um único sinal de compaixão naquele corpo sem coração.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar longo e sem emoção. Na defensiva, Esmeralda ergueu o queixo um pouco mais alto, encarando-o friamente. O olhar rude do homem desviou-se para a sua face. Esmeralda adivinhou que a pele já estava manchada, além de inchada. Agora a dor estava começando a piorar, um latejar doloroso que se irradiava pela cabeça, fazendo-a sentir-se ligeiramente nauseada.

Passos subindo as escadas. Um tremor violento percorreu o corpo de Esmeralda. Baixou a cabeça, ao imaginar quem estava sendo trazido, incapaz de olhar para o rosto repulsivo do seu atacante. Ouviu a breve troca de palavras.

Aos poucos, outros piratas também vieram ver o que significava toda a discussão, inclusive Anita, que ficou observando a cena.

"É a _señora_ quem lhe deseja dizer algo" anunciou Roxton, num tom de voz mortalmente calmo.

Virou a cabeça bruscamente para olhá-lo com raiva, odiando o escárnio de Roxton. Esmeralda forçou-se a virar-se, preparando seus nervos abalados para levarem a cabo a cena horrível. Primeiro viu Gibraltar, cujos olhos azuis se estreitaram brevemente ao notarem a marca no rosto dela. Mantendo-se rígida, olhou para o homem que Gibraltar segurava pelo braço.

Um par de olhos escuros confusos e sonolentos a fitavam, indagadores e incertos. Era o Sr. Miguel, o homem que fora o seu companheiro constante nesses três últimos dias. O pesar ao descobrir por que Roxton estava tão certo de que ela mentira deixou-a sem fala.

Muito distante, Esmeralda ouviu uma ordem sendo dada. A testa de Gibraltar franziu-se sombriamente quando soltou o braço de Pape e foi para trás dele, para erguer-lhe a camisa. Lançou um olhar para Roxton e sacudiu a cabeça. A seguir, Esmeralda notou a presença dominadora de Roxton ao seu lado.

"Não há ferimento algum."

Por trás das palavras gélidas dele, percebia a acusação mordaz de que era uma mentirosa, ou coisa pior.

Logo a fala lhe voltou, numa explosão de fúria. Como ele a condenava rapidamente!

"Não me referia a ele!" esbravejou Esmeralda, a cabeça latejando como se houvesse mil demônios lá dentro. "Referia-me ao filho da mãe assassino que me trouxe a este maldito navio! É óbvio que ele achou que estava na hora de você parar de ter exclusividade sobre meu corpo, e de partilhar o prêmio com ele! Gibraltar sabe a que animal gordo e nojento estou me referindo!"

Deu as costas para Roxton, encolhendo os ombros de vergonha e degradação. Lágrimas quentes lhe escorriam dos olhos, queimando-lhe as faces enquanto chorava livre e abertamente.

"Não me toque!" Esmeralda recuou quando ele tocou-lhe o ombro.

Os cílios molhados pelas lágrimas se abriram devagar, o olhar atraído para a frieza inflexível dos olhos de Roxton. Esmeralda teve que suportar o seu olhar gélido por apenas um segundo, antes que ouvisse outros passos.

Desta feita, Esmeralda teve razão para estremecer. Dois homens vinham arrastando e carregando um terceiro. Uma onda de nojo tomou conta dela ao vê-lo. Estava sem camisa, o tórax robusto e nu, exposto. Uma atadura improvisada envolvia a cintura larga, O tecido manchado com o seu próprio sangue.

Agora Roxton não podia duvidar dela, pensou Esmeralda, olhando para ele com amargura. Suas feições contraíam-se em linhas cruéis e implacáveis, friamente distantes. A luz do lampião refletiu o brilho de algo metálico em sua mão. Esmeralda baixou o olhar e viu uma faca, a faca de Pepe, aquela que usara para esfaqueá-lo. Roxton deu um passo vagaroso e ameaçador na direção do homem seguro pelos outros.

A expressão dos seus olhos encheu o coração dela de terror. Roxton ia matá-lo. Ela o sabia. Esmeralda até mesmo queria ver Pepe morrer; no entanto, parte dela recuava ante o que estava acontecendo.

Quando Roxton deu o segundo passo, ele deve ter-se dado conta da sua intenção, e começou a balbuciar em inglês. Quase choramingava. Esmeralda olhou para Roxton, esperando ver o desprezo estampado nas suas feições duras. Estava parado, imóvel, os ombros rígidos. Um músculo se contraía no seu maxilar.

Houve uma mudança sutil na atmosfera. Esmeralda sentiu que a atenção dos demais presentes se desviava para ela. Levantou os olhos para o rosto de Gibraltar, que olhava para ela, examinando-lhe as feições com uma expressão mista de ceticismo e severidade. Ela sentiu um arrepio gelado descer-lhe pela espinha.

"O que foi?" indagou, desconfiada. "O que ele está dizendo a meu respeito?"

Gibraltar olhou-a por um minuto, antes de responder.

"Disse que estava de guarda do lado de fora e você veio até a porta, fazendo sinal para que ele entrasse. Sabia que não devia, mas era de noite e pensou que podia haver algum problema."

"Não!" negou com veemência.

"Disse que você começou a falar com ele" continuou Gibraltar. "Queria ajuda para fugir. Como ele recusou, você se aproximou e deixou o cobertor cair no chão. Depois abraçou-o, e foi então que ele perdeu a cabeça. Foi aí que você pegou a faca e o feriu. Disse que foi enganado, e que você teria fugido se não lhe tivesse batido."

"Não é verdade!" Esmeralda virou-se para Roxton. "Não é verdade!" repetiu.

Era imperativo que Roxton acreditasse nela. Mas estava tão distante como uma estátua a fitá-la com olhos sem visão. Sabia que tanto ele quanto Gibraltar estavam se lembrando da vez em que tentara obter a ajuda de Gibraltar para fugir. Esmeralda acercou-se mais dele, curvando o braço à volta dos músculos da cintura dele.

"Nem uma só palavra do que ele disse é verdade! Ele veio até o nosso quarto enquanto eu dormia. Tentou me possuir à força. Por que você acha que lhe pedi para me abraçar e me beijar?"

Algo faiscou nos olhos dele, uma luz ardente que aqueceu Esmeralda. O braço instintivamente envolveu as costas dela para puxá-la para junto do seu corpo musculoso. Foi então que Pepe, o seu atacante, falou de novo, e Esmeralda sentiu o calor indo embora do toque de Roxton.

"O que foi que ele disse?!" indagou, colando-se mais ao corpo de Roxton e tentando romper a barreira que ele subitamente erguera.

"Disse que você também se enrolou nele, como uma serpente. Disse que você o enfeitiçou como está tentando me enfeitiçar."

"Oh!" exclamou Esmeralda, num grito abafado de protesto.

Tentou livrar-se dos braços dele, mas Roxton não a soltou.

"Você não me enfeitiça" disse em voz baixa "nem fugirá de mim."

Ainda prendendo-a, Roxton falou rapidamente em inglês, com os outros.

Esmeralda parou de se debater. Faltavam-lhe forças para lutar contra ele, e teria sido inútil, de qualquer maneira Quando Roxton acabou, os dois homens que seguravam Pepe soltaram-no. A reação do atacante foi um misto de alívio e medo. Todos, inclusive Gibraltar, saíram em silêncio.

Ela estava de cabeça baixa.

"Você o soltou" acusou Esmeralda numa voz baixa de tanta dor.

"Ele desobedeceu a uma ordem. Por isso será punido" declarou Roxton.

"E eu?" retrucou com amargura. "Também vou ser punida porque quase fui violentada?"

Ele exalou um suspiro impaciente e raivoso, e soltou-a abruptamente.

"Já é tarde."

"Não estou cansada." Mas a voz soava muito cansada "E pode apostar que não vou para a cama com você!"

"Esmeralda" começou ele, com raiva.

"Antes era _señorita_. Agora é Esmeralda" interrompeu com amargo sarcasmo. "Por quê? Porque quer que vá me deitar na cama com você! Pois bem, que se dane!" exclamou, tremendo visivelmente.

"Estive longe três dias imaginando se você ainda estaria aqui quando voltasse" as narinas estavam dilatadas de raiva. "Agora estou de volta, e ainda é um inferno. Mas você ainda é minha. E vai dormir comigo!"

"Não ouse chegar perto de mim!" sibilou Esmeralda indo para o quarto. Respirava fundo, assustada com o ar duro e implacável do rosto dele.

Seguiu-a, com calma deliberação, começou a despir-se, tirando as roupas e aparentemente a capa de civilização junto com elas. O coração de Esmeralda batia feito louco, um pouco por medo e um pouco em resposta ao aperto súbito que sentia na boca do estômago.

Quando parou diante dela, a moça sacudiu a cabeça, num protesto mudo ao que ele exigia.

"Dispa-se" ordenou Roxton.

_Não, não, não!_ Berrava Esmeralda intimamente mas sentiu as mãos desabotoando sua blusa. Aí cessou a desobediência, e a roupa escorregou-lhe e formou um monte aos seus pés. Os olhos dele começaram uma avaliação insolente, indo da cabeça aos pés, e vice-versa.

Ele estendeu a mão, agarrou-lhe a cintura e puxou o corpo dócil para junto do seu. Com a mão direita, segurou-a pela nuca e forçou-a a levantar a cabeça para encontrar os seus lábios.

Foi um beijo duro e brutal, cheio de raiva. Chocada com a ausência de qualquer paixão ardente, Esmeralda tentou resistir, mas os braços eram círculos de ferro inflexíveis. Não podia escapar à ameaça violenta da boca dele.

Com uma sensualidade perigosa e cruel, entreabriu os lábios de Esmeralda. Os seios dela estavam esmagados contra seu peito. As mãos másculas nas costas dela arqueavam-lhe os quadris para junto dele. A seguir, ele a forçou para trás e para baixo, até que a cama estivesse sob suas costas.

Quando ele terminou, Esmeralda encolheu-se de costas para ele, magoada.

Não tinha consciência da expressão ferida do seu olhar, mas Roxton prestou atenção ao fitá-la.

Virando-se, caminhou até a cômoda e acendeu o lampião. Esmeralda ergueu a mão para proteger os olhos da luz. Ele voltou e colocou um cobertor para ocultar a nudez dela.

"Por que toda esta água no chão?"

Era uma pergunta que exigia resposta.

Franziu a testa, tentando por as idéias em ordem.

"Foi... foi do banho" falou, lembrando-se finalmente. Seus olhos angustiados viram-no pegar a jarra perto da bacia. "Está vazia. Usei toda a água."

"Por quê?" quis saber Roxton, erguendo uma sobrancelha escura com ar satânico.

"Por motivos óbvios." Esmeralda correu a mão trêmula pelos cabelos, agitada, e estremeceu ao se lembrar do motivo desesperante. "Sentia-me suja, contaminada por... por _ele_. Precisava me lavar... esfregar todos os vestígios nojentos dele, mas não espero que você compreenda como é. Meu Deus, você nem mesmo acredita em mim!"

Virando o rosto para a parede, Esmeralda apertou o punho cerrado contra a boca, tentando engolir o bolo insuportável na garganta. Novamente ouviu Roxton acercar-se da cama, e fechou com força os olhos.

"Tome" disse ele.

Olhou para ele de esguelha. Estava lhe oferecendo os alforjes. Ela olhou friamente para eles, com lágrimas ardendo no fundo dos olhos.

"O que é isso?" perguntou.

Ele jogou os alforjes na cama ao lado dela, depois dirigiu-se para a cômoda.

"Comprei-lhe roupas novas."

Esmeralda não chegou a acreditar nele, e abriu os alforjes para jogar o conteúdo na cama. Fitou as roupas que caíram: saias, vestidos, roupas íntimas e várias blusas. Os dedos entorpecidos escolheram uma blusa de seda avermelhada para examinar mais de perto.

"Achei que a cor iria bem com a sua alvura" disse Roxton, suavemente.

Ela virou-se para ele, sentindo-se perdida. Mesmo estando do outro lado do quarto, Esmeralda podia sentir a força da sua presença. Libertou-se do olhar dele.

"Onde as arranjou?" Lançou um olhar para as roupas na cama, erguendo um canto da boca com amarga ironia. "Não me diga que assaltou uma loja."

"_Comprei-as_ numa loja" disse ele, enfatizando o verbo.

"Por quê?" perguntou Esmeralda, em tom de desafio.

"Porque, como você mencionou muitas vezes, estava precisando de roupas."

"Isso é algum tipo de compensação por me manter aqui prisioneira? Porque, se for, não vai adiantar. O que você prefere mesmo é que eu não tenha roupa nenhuma. Assim, sempre que sentir desejo, pode me possuir sem perder tempo em tirar as minhas roupas." Com um gesto amplo da mão, jogou as roupas ao chão. "Nem me passa pela cabeça desapontá-lo" concluiu, a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

"Você está recusando?" Roxton a sufocava com o olhar penetrante.

Os olhos verdes da moça soltavam chispas de raiva.

"Quem sabe eu deva jogá-las na sua cara, para você entender direito o que quero dizer. Não finja que estava sendo atencioso; se fosse, já teria me soltado, ao invés de me prender aqui para que acontecesse algo como hoje!"

Deu as costas para ela, o punho cerrado sobre a cômoda.

"Odeia muito isto aqui, não é?"

"Odiar?" Ela soltou uma risada baixa e amarga. "Que estranho você usar esta palavra, se levarmos em conta que faz cinco minutos você não fez amor comigo... fez 'ódio' comigo!"

"Sim" admitiu Roxton, dando meia-volta para se dirigir devagar para a cama. "Possuí você com raiva, um minuto atrás."

"Por quê? Queria acabar o que Pepe começara? A única coisa de que eu tentava escapar era dele. No dia da sua partida eu o vi e soube que estaria esperando lá fora por mim, caso tentasse fugir. Pensei que estaria a salvo se fizesse o que você mandou, ficando dentro da cabine ou saindo apenas com o Sr. Miguel e 'Angelo'. Pensei que a sua palavra me protegeria, mas não protegeu. Quando penso no modo como caí nos seus braços quando você voltou, sinto-me mal. Não estou a salvo nem com você. Provou isso quando me chamou de mentirosa e me violentou!"

O colchão cedeu ante o peso dele. Esmeralda tentara rolar para longe, mas ele a agarrou pelos pulsos, prendeu seus braços acima da cabeça imobilizada, parou de lutar, esperando que ele se aproveitasse da vantagem.

"Acredito em você quando diz que Pepe tentou estuprá-la. Acredito que roubou a faca dele e o esfaqueou para defender a sua honra."

"Mas, então, por quê?" exclamou Esmeralda, confusa. "Por que acreditou no que ele disse?"

"Porque acho que você pode tê-lo convidado a entrar. Você devia saber que hoje era a sua última chance de fugir antes que eu voltasse. E penso que prometeria falsamente o seu corpo para qualquer homem que a ajudasse." Esmeralda gemeu e virou a cabeça."Acho que o chamou, pensando poder controlá-lo, só que descobriu que não podia."

"Não chamei! Juro que não!" protestou.

"Há pouco você disse o que eu já sabia. Talvez haja um pouco de verdade nas histórias dos dois. Não poderia matá-lo por desejá-la, caso contrário teria que matar-me, porque também sinto o desejo de possuí-la."

Ele aproximou-se para beijar a face de Esmeralda. Ela se enrijeceu ante o roçar da boca sobre os seus lábios. Ele estava acomodando o corpo sobre o dela. Ela virou a cabeça para se desviar do beijo leve e explorador.

"Não" protestou. O cobertor, entre os dois corpos, arranhava-lhe a pele.

"Este foi um dos motivos pelos quais não havia amor no meu coração quando a possuí." A voz estava abafada pelos cabelos dela e cheia de raiva. "O outro motivo era que sabia que Pepe tinha razão quando falou que você me tinha enfeitiçado. Durante três dias a sua imagem me perseguiu, leoa. À noite, era a lembrança da sua maciez junto a mim."

Os dentes mordiscaram-lhe a orelha, deixando-a toda arrepiada. Esta era a perícia sedutora que Esmeralda conhecia bem, o veludo sobre o aço. Estava sendo guiada de novo para o ato do amor, para ter satisfação, além de dá-la.

"Você me enfeitiçou, leoa" murmurou de encontro à boca da moça, ainda com um tom de rudeza na voz "fazendo-me desejá-la. É justo que eu faça que me deseje também."

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, quando ouviu Roxton levantar e se vestir, Esmeralda sentia-se tão exausta que sequer abriu os olhos, voltando a penetrar na sonolência reconfortante. Foi despertar na hora do almoço quando 'Angelo' chegou com uma bandeja de comida.

"Como se sente?" - Anita sentou em uma cadeira próxima à cama.

Esmeralda olhava para o teto, distante - "Não poderia estar pior!"

"Hoje cedo Roxton chamou a maioria dos homens e fomos para uma praia afastada" - Anita começou cautelosa. Esmeralda fitou-a imediatamente - "Dois homens apareceram trazendo Pepe e o amarraram a uma árvore. Roxton falou porque o marinheiro estava sendo castigado e, então, o açoitaram na frente de todos. _Madrecita de Dios_, tive que desviar os olhos para não vomitar. Foi horrível!"

Esmeralda fechou os olhos. Não queria mais pensar em Pepe nem em nada relacionado a ele. Já havia lhe causado sofrimentos demais.

"Ele foi trazido de volta ao navio" - Anita precisava terminar - "Não podemos dar um único passo em falso, me entende, Esmeralda? Ele estará aguardando por qualquer deslize nosso."

"Você quer dizer, qualquer deslize meu."

"Sim. Sinto muito."

A loira deu uma última olhada na amiga, que permanecia imóvel, e se retirou.

* * *

Após o dia cansativo, Anita sentia-se exausta. Entretanto, já se acostumara a despertar de madrugada, quando tinha certeza de que não seria surpreendida, para fazer sua higiene pessoal.

Sorriu ao ver duas camisas e uma calça nova que Gibraltar lhe trouxe da viagem, penduradas no arame que usava para guardar as roupas. O modesto quarto, bastante estreito, mal cabia a pequena cama e uma cadeira.

" 'Angelo', eu..." - Sorriu ao lembrar-se da expressão constrangida de Gibraltar ao entregar-lhe o embrulho de papel pardo. Anita o fitava com os olhos transbordantes de alegria por sua chegada, desejando que não se traísse, revelando seus sentimentos - "Eu... você sabe... vi que estava com poucas roupas e como trabalha para todos nós... É para você." - ele saiu rapidamente, evitando que ela pudesse sequer agradecer.

Ela desabotoou a camisa suja e desgastada, despindo-se. Desenrolou a faixa que firmemente envolvia os seios fartos e firmes. Fez o mesmo com calças, libertando os quadris arredondados e a cintura finamente esculpida de sua prisão masculina. Sentou-se sobre a cama, umedeceu um pedaço de tecido na bacia com água e começou a refrescar-se.

Em seu quarto, Gibraltar,refletia sobre as mudanças pelas quais todos os integrantes do grupo, talvez, tivessem que passar... Como sempre, ficava ansioso diante do saque iminente que fariam ao galeão espanhol. Além da proposta recebida por Roxton da própria rainha da Inglaterra, que poderia afetar a vida de todos.

Não conseguindo conciliar o sono e seus pensamentos, acreditou que talvez se sentisse melhor se caminhando um pouco no convés. Andou um pouco respirando ar puro.

"_Será que 'Angelo' está acordado?"_ – pensou. O rapaz não era de falar muito sobre si, mas era um bom ouvinte e um conselheiro sensato.

Foi a passos silenciosos até o corredor que levava à cabine do 'garoto', e pareceu-lhe ver a luz débil do lampião aceso.

_"Ele também deve estar sem sono." - _Supôs.

Afastou a porta em silêncio, abrindo uma pequena brecha. Se o amigo estivesse dormindo, daria meia volta e retornaria para seus aposentos.

O que viu, deixou-o sem reação. Demorou alguns segundos para que a mente registrasse a informação e lhe enviasse a resposta, tentando dar algum sentido ao que lhe parecia, no mínimo, surreal.

Em pé, de perfil, uma mulher de corpo escultural levava um pano úmido à bacia d'água sobre a cadeira e, então, levava-o aos seios arredondados e fartos. Ainda que fizesse o gesto casualmente, sem o intuito de que fosse sensual, Gibraltar sentiu que ficava excitado. Deu uma boa olhada nas coxas grossas e fortes. Nas nádegas fartas e deliciosas.

_"Mas de onde..." -_ somente então se fixou em seu rosto. O nariz delicado e empinado, os pequenos olhos azuis, os lábios finos, porém convidativos... ele conhecia aqueles traços.

_"Meu Deus! 'Angelo'!!!" _

**CONTINUA...**

Quero milhares de review para liberar o próximo, podem começar :D_  
_


	10. Capítulo 10

**TÍTULO: NOS BRAÇOS DE UM PIRATA**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**BETA READER: TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes (quem sabe?). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**COMMENTS: **

Tow: Desta vez vc conseguiu se superar na cara de pau, com suas "suposições" sobre o que Gib vai fazer com a Anita. Minha Santa Periquita digo eu! Outra coisa: vc está muito sanguinária, agora quer atirar todo mundo aos tubarões? Farei uma homenagem pra vc no próximo capítulo.

NinaMakea: Não fique com raiva do Roxtoso, ele está cruel agora porque está amando a Esmeralda, e isso é novidade para ele. Mas não se preocupe, ele vai se redimir como ela merece!  
Acperry: Obrigada pela review, continue aparecendo, viu?

Mamma Corleone: Minha mais preferoza deste mundo perdido (hauhauhau)!!! Nossa, vc tbm está muito sanguinária! Está fazendo aulas com a Towanda? hauhauhau Lova, tem uma frase em sua homenagem no capítulo, baseada num dos nossos papos de altas madrugadas (bom, nem tão alta porque eu durmo cedo né? hauhauhau) AMO TU!!!!

Luanaa: Que pena que só nos falaremos de novo no ano que vem!!!! Mas boas festas pra vc e sua família, tudo de bom!!!!

Jéssica: De um lado, vc me diz que teve migalhas de G&A e de outro, Mamma Corleone diz que teve migalhas de R&E. O que que eu faço? hauhauhau

Marguerrite: Como eu disse pra Nina, o Rox está muito bravo por ter se deixado dominar de amores pela Esmeralda. Mas logo isso vai se resolver, vc me conhece né??? E claro, Rox vai ter que rastejar bonito. E Esmeralda tbm vai se impor com ele, pra não achar que é só chegar chegando como ele tem feito.

Lidy: É complicado porque naquela época, os meios de comunicação eram paupérrimos e as viagens, muito longas. Também tem o fato de que o Roxton tinha o apoio dos ingleses e ele já está bemmmm longe da Espanha, da cidade da Esmeralda. Mas também, se ela voltasse, ia ter que casar com o Conde, que ninguém merece, né?

Lady Jeh: A menina mais nervosa do fanfiction, com certeza! Ainda bem que aprendi a te hipnotizar, ou eu já teria sido devorada pelo seu trex hauhauhau Por falar nisso, vc está enrolando muito para postar sua fic! Vc está proibida de ler qualquer fic até atualizar a sua, e tenho "dizido" hauhauhau Bjos lova linda!

* * *

Quando Anita entrou no quarto de Esmeralda, trazendo algumas roupas lavadas, foi impossível a Esmeralda não perceber seu aspecto cansado. Ao deixar as peças sobre a cama, a loira sentou-se numa cadeira, fechando os olhos e suspirando de exaustão.

"O que deu em você? Nunca a vi desse jeito, ainda mais de manhã quando eu a via mais ativa" - a morena estranhou a atitude da amiga.

Anita abriu os olhos com certa irritação, e voltou a fechá-los - "O que deu em mim? O que deu em Gibraltar, você quer dizer! Há dias está me tratando feito um cão sarnento, além de não me dar um minuto de paz, sempre me mandando fazer e desfazer coisas. Estou ajudando todo mundo em tudo." - ela abriu os olhos, acrescentando - "Dá para acreditar? Até no que me ajudava antes, já não faz nada."

"Humm... vocês discutiram?"

"'Angelo', o que está fazendo aí sentado?" - o loiro apareceu falando alto na porta - "Já chegaram os suprimentos para a sua cozinha, pode ir tratando de levar tudo lá para baixo porque o convés não é o lugar para isso. Vamos, 'Angelo', há muito trabalho a fazer!"

"Viu?" - Anita moveu os lábios para Esmeralda, sem soltar a voz. Resignada, foi fazer o que Gibraltar lhe disse.

Eram vários sacos de mantimentos, alguns muito pesados, os quais Gibraltar sempre a ajudava a levar para baixo. Desta vez, entretanto, ele não fez a menor menção de que moveria um único dedo.

_"Vamos ver até quando dura o seu teatrinho." - _o pirata pensou consigo mesmo.

* * *

Ao entardecer, Roxton levou Esmeralda para um passeio pela praia. Passaram um bom tempo sem dizer nada, apenas caminhando de mãos dadas.

A atenção de Esmeralda voltou-se para o perfil dele. Apesar das roupas simples usadas naquele momento, havia algo diferente em sua postura que imediatamente indicava não tratar-se de um homem comum. Parecia muito confiante em si mesmo e no que queria. Esmeralda não pôde deixar de se perguntar como chegara a se tornar assim.

"Quem é você, Roxton?" - perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Ele se virou em sua direção, uma sobrancelha erguida com ar indagador.

"Sou um homem." - respondeu simplesmente.

Era uma afirmação despretensiosa. Esmeralda ficou pensando que não conhecia mais ninguém que tivesse respondido àquela pergunta daquele jeito. Todos a quem conhecia teriam se identificado pela ocupação ou pelas realizações, elaboradas para dar-se importância. Mas John não o fez.

"Mas quem é você?" – insistiu - "De onde vem? Por que se tornou um pirata? O que fez?"

Ele sorriu, divertido, como se achasse que as perguntas eram tolas.

"Que histórias os outros contaram a meu respeito?"

"Os outros? Quer dizer Gibraltar e 'Angelo'? Contaram-me várias histórias, cada uma diferente da outra."

"É, não se pode impedir as pessoas de pensarem. Mas posso lhe garantir que não há nada de maravilhoso em minha história. Apenas a história de um homem comum, como tantos outros."

"Novamente uma resposta sem explicação."

Roxton deu uma risada. Não deixava de ser agradável que ela se interessasse em saber mais sobre ele - "Comecei trabalhando no navio, assim como 'Angelo'. O falecido capitão me tinha grande estima e quando morreu, eu ocupei seu lugar, com o aval dos outros. E o resto você já sabe."

Ao notar sua expressão decepcionada, Roxton voltou a sorrir - "O que esperava? Que eu tivesse cometido uma centena de crimes?"

"Bom, sim... é o que eu esperava" - respondeu divertida - "Se tivesse que fazer tudo de novo, ainda faria a mesma escolha?"

"Quem sabe? A vida não permite que se volte atrás nos caminhos. O hoje pode mudar e o amanhã também, mas não o ontem."

"Há mais uma pergunta que quero lhe fazer." - disse Esmeralda, cheia de determinação.

"Qual é?"

"Quando vai me deixar partir?"

Fitou-o atentamente, mas não havia um lampejo de emoção por trás da aparência atraente. Ele continuou caminhando sem responder.

"Houve tempo de sobra para que tivessem pagado o meu resgate." - ressaltou ela. "Por que não me soltaram?"

"Não se recebeu dinheiro algum."

"Não acredito em você. A essa altura meu pai já teria conseguido pagar praticamente qualquer quantia. Quanto foi que pediram?" - ela tentava parecer natural.

Esmeralda soltou sua mão e parou de caminhar - "Quanto?"

"Não se pediu dinheiro algum."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Exatamente o que disse." - replicou Roxton, seriamente - "Não se exigiu dinheiro algum do seu pai."

"Mas..." - Estava confusa, quase atordoada. Passou a mão nos olhos, como que para poder enxergar e pensar com clareza - "Não vai me soltar?"

"Você vai ficar." - disse Roxton vivamente.

"Por quanto tempo?" - insistiu Esmeralda - "Até se cansar de mim? E então, o que fará? Vai me entregar aos seus homens? Vai me vender?"

Ele franziu a testa, sério - "Você faz muitas perguntas cretinas." **(N.A.: Essa é pra vc, Mamma Corleone hauhau)**

"Cretinas?" - Ela finalmente explodiu - "Por que é cretinice querer saber o que vai me acontecer quando você estiver cheio de mim?"

"Quando esse dia chegar, será livre para partir".

"Espera que eu acredite nisso?"

"Dou-lhe a minha palavra." - a voz era fria e áspera, o tom profundo.

Esmeralda gargalhou.

"Sua palavra? Desde quando sabe o que é isso?"

O pirata ignorou o comentário da moça. Sabendo ser impossível continuar sem que brigassem, ela resolveu mudar de assunto.

"Estão comentando que a rainha lhe fez uma proposta..."

"É." - ele não pareceu interessado.

"Podia começar uma nova vida, adotar um novo nome. É inteligente, vivo, um líder nato. Podia ser o que quisesse" - continuou Esmeralda.

"Isso não muda quem sou." - o cabelo dela caíra sobre uma das faces. Roxton prendeu-o atrás da orelha, os dedos acariciando-lhe levemente a pele - "O dinheiro compra coisas, Esmeralda. Compra coisas de que não preciso. Não pode comprar a minha liberdade, não depois de todo este tempo. As coisas de que preciso estão exatamente onde estou. Amigos, o navio, um teto sobre a minha cabeça. As únicas coisas que o dinheiro pode comprar são roupas e os alimentos."

"Mas não pensa em deixar esta vida?" - perguntou ela, voltando ao começo.

"Certas coisas vivas podem ser arrancadas e transplantadas para outro solo, para ali florescerem. Você, acho eu, é uma delas. Tudo o que quero está aqui." - os lábios roçaram lentamente as curvas macias da boca dela, brincando com a promessa de um beijo. No entanto, quando Esmeralda já ia aceitá-lo, ele apertou-lhe o pescoço, afastando-a - "Tudo o que quero está aqui." - repetiu Roxton roucamente, de encontro à sua boca, a respiração cálida misturando-se à dela.

Parecia ser a hora. O coração doía de vontade de se dar. Esmeralda murmurou suavemente - "Eu o amo."

Como resposta, a pressão dos dedos esguios ao longo da nuca da moça aumentou, puxando-a mais para perto. O beijo cada vez mais íntimo tocou no âmago apaixonado, espalhando um fogo por sob a maciez de seu corpo.

Esmeralda sentiu o corpo se derretendo, enquanto ele a atraia para junto de si. Seu coração martelava feito louco, contra as costelas.

As pulsações alucinadas tornavam uma piada a idéia de fuga. Estava apaixonada por ele. Provavelmente já há muito tempo.

O coração se lembrou de quem ele era, o chefe de um bando de piratas renegados. Mantinha-a presa, usava-a como sua mulher sem se importar com a sua vontade. Mas Esmeralda sabia de tudo isso. Sabia há bastante tempo, e não fazia diferença. O coração nunca era lógico ou sensato.

A mão dele afastava a gola da blusa da moça, enquanto seus lábios duros buscavam o local mais sensível do ombro. Um tremor delicioso percorreu-lhe a pele quando ele o encontrou. A luta interior entre o que era sensato e o que era realidade acabou. Desta feita o amor venceu, quando Esmeralda arqueou a espinha para dar-lhe maior acesso às partes que explorava.

Depois Esmeralda pensaria nas conseqüências do seu envolvimento emocional. Naquela hora, queria viver o momento.

Mas a razão chegou nas asas do medo. O último laço de defesa fora rompido, e o coração de Esmeralda não mais lhe pertencia. Vivia apavorada de que ele descobrisse o quanto estava fascinada por ele. Não havia futuro para o seu amor. Esmeralda sabia que tinha que fugir de Roxton enquanto ainda lhe restava uma chance de esquecê-lo.

* * *

"O que está esperando para lavar essas panelas? Isso aqui está um chiqueiro!" - Gibraltar apareceu do nada na cozinha, assustando 'Angelo' enquanto sentou-se por um minuto para fazer uma pausa.

"Qual é o seu problema, Gibraltar?" – perguntou irritada por já não conseguir mais conter o cerco a tudo que ela fazia.

"Meu problema é um marujo que não está dando conta de cumprir suas obrigações e vive descansando pelos cantos. Seja homem, garoto." - o pirata loiro começou a se exaltar e quase se entregou. Mas não, estava tudo preparado e não queria estragar seus planos nesse momento - "Termine isso de uma vez que precisamos sair. É para ontem, 'Angelo', depressa!"

Gibraltar saiu feito um raio antes que ela pudesse dar qualquer resposta. De qualquer jeito, seu tom de voz não dava mostras de que ela teria condições de recusar a ordem.

Por um instante, sentiu um frio no estômago ao lembrar da última vez que ele a convidou para sair com tanto mistério: a ida ao bordel. Balançou a cabeça, afastando essa idéia do pensamento. Não acreditava que ele se atrevesse depois do que aconteceu com seu desempenho sexual. Ele não se atreveria, ao menos, era o que ela esperava.

Assim que terminou, subiu ao convés, encontrando Gibraltar de braços cruzados, encostado a um dos mastros. Fumava um cigarro, coisa que só fazia quando estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

"Estou pronto." - anunciou ela com a melhor voz masculina que conseguia fazer.

Gibraltar deu um sorriso de pura ironia, colocando as mãos sobre a arma que trazia presa ao cinto, como que para certificar-se de que estava ali. Ignorou o comentário do 'rapaz' e saiu apressado do navio, indo em direção à praia

Caminharam pela costa a passos apressados, até entrarem numa área de vegetação nativa. Gibraltar parecia estar com o próprio demônio no corpo, andando sem parar sem dar o menor sinal de cansaço, enquanto Anita ia logo atrás, já quase sem fôlego.

Quando chegaram às margens de um pequeno riacho, Gibraltar finalmente parou. Satisfeita por chegar ao fim, pois acreditava não ser mais capaz de dar um único passo, Anita encostou-se a uma árvore, tentando normalizar a respiração.

Gibraltar cruzou os braços e a loira não pôde deixar de perceber sua expressão e seu sorriso, onde havia uma mescla de sarcasmo e desafio.

"Chegamos. É um belo lugar, não acha?"

Anita ainda tentava vencer o cansaço quando à frase lhe chegou à mente. Seu corpo todo se tensionou, enviando-lhe um aviso de alerta.

"_De que diabos ele está falando?"_ - pensou consigo mesma. Ignorou a pergunta e levou uma das mãos ao rosto para secar o suor.

"Eu estava ansioso para vir até aqui e tomar um bom banho. Você sabe como as coisas são difíceis no navio, não é mesmo?" - Anita tinha total consciência dos olhos penetrantes a examinarem-na - "Pedi que viesse comigo porque pode ser perigoso ter que deixar a arma de lado para poder nadar. Nunca se sabe que maldito traidor de uma figa pode estar tramando às nossas costas, não é, _'Angelo'_?" - o nome saiu com certa ênfase.

Outra vez o alerta de perigo. Anita sentia como se estivesse prestes a entrar numa guerra. Se pudesse teria saído correndo naquele mesmo instante.

"E para a sua sorte, estou disposto a ceder minha vez, deixando que você se banhe primeiro. Afinal, você tem trabalhado tanto." - Gibraltar tinha um sorriso de puro escárnio ao dizer isso. Demorou um tempo para que Anita conseguisse simbolizar a frase - "Pode começar a se despir, não seja tímido, _'Angelo'_, estamos só você e eu, _entre homens_."

"Isso não é realmente necessário, Gibraltar. Pode tomar seu banho que eu vigio. Não precisa se preocupar comigo." - ela tentou parecer natural e, acima de tudo, masculino.

Gibraltar calmamente tirou a arma da cintura e a apontou para 'Angelo' - "Oh, eu faço questão. Pode começar... AGORA!"

Acuada, Anita fingiu começar a desabotoar a camisa e, num piscar de olhos, saiu em debandada, correndo o quanto ainda podia em meio às árvores.

"Maldição!" - Resmungou Gibraltar entre dentes. Recolocou a arma na cintura e saiu correndo atrás dela.

A moça tentava sem sucesso despistar o pirata, mas não era páreo para ele. Viu uma caverna e entrou rezando para que conseguisse se esconder em suas galerias. Entrou em pânico ao perceber que, na verdade, o lugar não era mais do que uma depressão na rocha, com no máximo uns sete ou oito metros de profundidade. Precisava sair dali. Voltou-se para a entrada e percebeu que já era tarde.

"Eu sei quem você é, sua impostora." – empunhando a arma o pirata a encurralou – "Eu a vi se lavando dias atrás."

Anita respirou fundo e ergueu o queixo. Jamais daria a ele o gosto de vê-la com medo.

"E o que quer que eu faça? Que me ajoelhe a seus pés pedindo perdão? Esqueça, Gibraltar." – ela se aproximou encarando-o.

"Insolente." – rapidamente ele colocou a arma na cintura e segurou a camisa que ela usava abrindo-a de uma vez e fazendo com que se rasgasse. Por baixo viu a faixa que segurava com firmeza os seios da moça. Olhou a pele alva e macia enquanto sentia imediatamente seu desejo se manifestar.

Beijou Anita enquanto a empurrou para a parede no fundo da rocha e ela não ofereceu nenhuma resistência. Ao contrário, ela explorou a boca de Gibraltar tão vorazmente quanto ele. O jovem pirata rasgou as faixas segurando com firmeza os seios de Anita. Por sua vez a moça já desabotoava os botões das calças de Gibraltar, que a ajudou. Ele abaixou as calças masculinas que ela usava. O desejo de Anita pulsava tanto quanto o dele. Mais uma vez, beijando-a com paixão, Gibraltar a levantou apoiando-lhe as costas na pedra. A moça arqueou o corpo ao mesmo tempo que gemeu ao sentir ele penetrá-la. Ela cruzou as pernas em suas costas trazendo-o ainda mais para si. O pirata começou a ir e vir ao mesmo tempo em que arfava. Quando eles chegaram ao ápice juntos, Gibraltar, ainda com ela firmemente encaixada a ele, deixou-se relaxar apoiando a cabeça no ombro da moça que fez o mesmo.

Após algum tempo, ainda cansado, Gibraltar a colocou no chão, mas sem solta-la de seus braços. Ela também permaneceu abraçada a ele. Finalmente, o pirata perguntou baixinho.

"Como é o seu nome?"

"Anita."

O rapaz acariciou o rosto da moça.

"Muito prazer, Anita. Eu me chamo Alejandro Luiz."

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Huhuhu Isso que eu chamo de atirar primeiro e perguntar depois hauhauhau** **:D**


	11. Capítulo 11

**TÍTULO: NOS BRAÇOS DE UM PIRATA**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**BETA READER: TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes (quem sabe?). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**COMMENTS: **

Acperry: Gib estava em crise depois de ter brochado com as prostis e quase ter ido pro analista achando que era gay, agora ele foi à forra! Rs... Sim, Roxton vai abandonar o navio. Ele ama a vida no mar, mas é uma vida incompatível com ter uma família, daí...

Jéssica: Acho que foi o primeiro capítulo que vc não reclamou rs...

Marguerrite: Você e as outras meninas estão me colocando em situação complicada, quem deve aparecer mais afinal, R&E ou G&A? Já estou vendo a hora em que vai rolar barrako hauhauhau Não se preocupe quanto à declaração do Roxtoso, no final ele vai explicar porque foi tão grosso e desconfiado, e claro, será muito romântico *.*

Lady Anne/Lidy: Vc está fazendo muitas perguntas que eu ainda não posso responder em review hauhauhau Roxtoso já deixou claro o quanto gosta da sua liberdade e vida no mar, mas para se tornar um lord, ele teve seus motivos...

NinaMakea: Agora sim que o nosso casal cute vai deslanchar, porque chegou o momento de o Roxton salvar o dia, tal como nosso Roxtoso do mundo perdido :D

Jéssica: Vc e a Marguerrite, queiram se acalmar :P

Aline: Sim sim e sim! Afinal, se ele não ligar no dia seguinte, ao menos vc dá uma bem dada hauhauhau

Lady Jeh: hauhauhau Amei isso, Anita também está NOS BRAÇOS DE UM PIRATA!!! Nem vem reclamar do tamanho do capítulo pq vc não postou mais, logo, não pode falar :P Amo tu, mas não me obrigue a usar métodos drásticos :D

Mamma Corleone: Mandou ferro na boneca??? Hauhau Rachei de rir com isso!!! E vc está me caluniando, eu não sou um pokemon do mau hauhauhau sou tão do bem que escrevo coisas do bem *.* Amo tuuuuu!

AmandaBBC: As escritoras já estavam prestes a fazer greve por causa do seu sumiço, mas ainda bem que você voltou *.* Sobre o Gib, ele só falou o nome dele pra Anita porque está muito apaixonado, porque na verdade ninguém sabe o nome dele :D fofoooo!

Tow: Vc está muito convencida :P

* * *

De pé, parcialmente vestidos e ainda abraçados, Gibraltar começou a desabotoar lentamente os poucos botões que estavam fechados da camisa dela e a tirou. Aos poucos, foi desnudando a moça. Desta vez não tinha pressa. Quando terminou, Anita o impediu de continuar. Era a vez dela. Assim como ele fez antes, tirou-lhe a camisa explorando com as mãos seu peito firme. Ajudou-o com as botas e as calças e o olhou confirmando a impressão que tivera quando o viu nu no bordel. Sem dúvida, era magnífico. Gibraltar segurou os seios da moça sugando pausadamente, primeiro um, depois o outro, enquanto sua mão livre escorregava pelo seu ventre. Usaram suas roupas para cobrir o chão e sobre elas se deitaram. Pela primeira vez na vida, Gibraltar desejou satisfazer plenamente sua companheira, colocando isso à frente até de seu próprio prazer. Ele prosseguiu tocando, explorando e ficou fascinado ao perceber que ela fazia o mesmo com ele. Sempre fora mestre e senhor das mulheres com quem se deitava, mas nas mãos de Anita, entregou-se como se fosse um escravo. Se na primeira vez haviam se amado com urgência, na segunda saborearam cada segundo e juntos chegaram mais uma vez às nuvens.

Gibraltar olhava fascinado o corpo nu de Anita entre seus braços, atento a cada mínimo detalhe dela. As pernas dos dois entrelaçavam-se. Se quando vivia na pele 'Angelo' ela o havia conquistado, agora sabendo tratar-se de uma linda mulher, poderia amá-la sem qualquer vergonha. Aliás, sentiu-se aliviado ao perceber que foram seus instintos masculinos atuando, como se tivessem percebido tratar-se de uma mulher o tempo todo.

Ainda que estivesse muito feliz com a descoberta, havia uma série de implicações.

"Anita... por que você anda vestida como homem? Você tem algum... não sei, problema com roupas femininas ou o que?" - perguntou cheio de cuidados.

A loira deu uma gargalhada, afinal, a coisa era mais simples do que ele imaginava. Simples, nem por isso fácil.

"Claro que não, Gibraltar. Tenho um único motivo que me obrigou a isso por conta das circunstâncias..." - ela passou narrar a noite em que chamou Esmeralda para deixar sua casa até que ambas chegaram ao navio, de maneiras tão diferentes.

Ele acariciou sua face com as costas dos dedos, num gesto levíssimo enquanto seus olhos a fitavam com admiração - "Foi um gesto muito ousado... e muito estúpido! Já pensou se não tivéssemos acreditado, o que os outros teriam feito com você?"

"Eu não pensei em nada disso, apenas fui e fiz." - ela respondeu naturalmente. Hesitou por alguns momentos antes de perguntar sem rodeios - "O que pretende fazer comigo? Vai me entregar a Roxton?"

Foi a vez de o jovem pirata ficar preocupado - "Não poderia, mesmo que tivesse a intenção. Não sei o que faremos, apenas que quero tê-la por perto. Quanto a seu plano inicial, sinto muito em dizer que Roxton não deixará que Esmeralda vá embora."

"É, eu já desconfiava... Mas também não acredito que ela ainda fale a sério quando diz que odeia a vida ao lado dele."

Os dedos de Gibraltar roçaram lentamente a curva do seio, e ali ficaram para tocar o rego formado por eles - "Não quero que se preocupe com isso agora. Eu cuidarei para que seu segredo não seja revelado... e cuidarei de você também. Mesmo tendo me feito pensar que era homem por todo esse tempo." - seu rosto se afundou no pescoço da moça, um misto de sedução e brincadeira. Ela sorriu, arrepiada diante do toque agradável. Depois se levantou rapidamente e correu para o lago. Ele a seguiu, mergulhando atrás dela. Lá se amaram mais uma vez. Uma das muitas que ocorreram durante aquele dia na mata.

* * *

Gibraltar havia voltado a tratar 'Angelo' como há alguns dias antes de descobrir seu segredo. Então, a tripulação acabou atribuindo o comportamento agressivo, quando ele maltratara 'Angelo', a algum mal humor passageiro. Por sorte, ninguém deu muita importância ao fato. Todos estavam muito mais preocupados com outro evento que era do interesse de todos: o ataque ao galeão espanhol.

Sabiam que se tratava um grande carregamento em ouro, como nunca haviam visto antes. Claro, como todo saque desse tipo, havia seus riscos. Somava-se a isso o fato de que a própria rainha havia feito uma proposta a Roxton, a qual ele se recusou a entrar em detalhes, exceto com Gibraltar, que sabia ser discreto. Além da mera curiosidade, pesava o fato de que caso John os deixasse, quem assumiria a liderança.

No primeiro momento que Esmeralda teve a sós com Anita, cujas mudanças não passaram despercebidas, questionou-a sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

"Anita, por _Diocito Santo_, o que está acontecendo entre você e Gibraltar?! Eu já percebi que andam trocando olhares e sorrisos o tempo todo!"

"Está tão óbvio assim?" - Anita alarmou-se, perguntando baixo.

"Então vocês..."

"Ele descobriu tudo e ficou louco de raiva por eu tê-lo enganado. Por isso me tratou daquela forma. E depois, quando ele me desmascarou... bem, foi como fogo na palha seca. Não conseguimos evitar e muito menos parar... ele tem ido à minha cabine nas madrugadas. Ah, você sabe, ficamos juntos e fazemos amor enquanto os outros dormem."

Esmeralda cobriu a boca com a mão para conter sua surpresa e, ao mesmo tempo, a alegria. Ambas riram muito.

"Mas ele não contou a Roxton?"

"Não, disse que não pretende contar."

Esmeralda esticou a mão, tocando o braço de Anita - "Ah, minha amiga, o que faremos? Isso não é vida para duas mulheres e ao mesmo tempo, já não posso cogitar a hipótese de... viver sem ele."

"Tenha fé, Esmeralda. Algo me diz que coisas boas nos aguardam."

"Pelo visto a noite tem trazido coisas boas para nós duas." – as mulheres gargalharam.

* * *

Gibraltar entrou na cozinha e sentou na cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e olhando Anita que, de costas para ele e virada para o fogão, preparava o almoço.

"Hummm... que delícia!"

"É apenas uma sopa de legumes..." - ela respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

"Quem disse que eu falava da sopa?" – ele se levantou e a abraçou pela cintura pressionando o quadril dela em direção ao dele. Anita sentiu o crescente volume pressionando-a. Ela mesma sentiu-se arrepiar, além das sensações de prazer que havia aprendido a conhecer tão bem em seus braços.

"Gibraltar! Alguém pode nos ver."

Ele a soltou de repente.

"Ai, ai, ai. Nem posso mais olhar para você que sinto pegar fogo, mulher."

* * *

"Meu Deus, eles não eram nada discretos." – Challenger interrompeu.

"Estavam apaixonados." – Malone parecia apoiar o casal.

O caçador prosseguiu.

"Mas enquanto os dois pombinhos estavam na cozinha não perceberam que outra coisa acontecia."

"O que?" – Summerlee estava com a curiosidade a flor da pele.

"Bem... a cozinha..."

* * *

... tinha uma pequena e suja escotilha que ficava junto ao chão do convés principal e era possível ver o que acontecia lá fora sem esforço. Ao contrário, quem estivesse lá fora teria que se abaixar e observar atentamente para perceber o que acontecia no recinto. Roxton andava pelo convés observando o movimento e brincando distraidamente com a faca, jogando-a para o alto e fazendo com que ela rodasse sobre o seu eixo para segurá-la. Quando a faca escapou, foi cair espetada na madeira do convés. O comandante se abaixou para pega-la. Foi quando virou a cabeça e viu... Gibraltar abraçando 'Angelo'... por trás.

* * *

George gargalhava quase perdendo o fôlego.

"O comandante achou que os dois marujos eram..."

"Não ligue para ele, Roxton... continue." – Malone estava curiosíssimo.

* * *

O comandante voou para a cozinha. Enquanto isso...

"Suba agora e vá jogar uma água fria no corpo." – recomendava Anita a Gibraltar.

"Está bem... mas antes..." – o pirata a virou de uma vez pegando-a surpresa em um beijo apaixonado.

Neste instante, Roxton, abriu a porta e se deparou com a cena. Demorou alguns segundos para que entendesse o que seus olhos viam. Então, num ímpeto de fúria, empurrou Gibraltar e bateu a porta atrás dele.

"O que pensam que estão fazendo? E no meu navio? Gibraltar!!!" – estava totalmente cego de raiva.

Anita se encolheu num canto, sem saber o que fazer. Gibraltar ainda foi responder, mas Roxton o impediu, dando-lhe um soco.

"Nem me venha com desculpas, eu sei o que vi! Você me decepcionou demais, Gibraltar. Jamais esperei isso de você. Nem de você, 'Angelo'." - ao dizer isso, pegou Gibraltar e 'Angelo', e os levou aos tapas para o convés.

A essa altura, os outros piratas já haviam ouvido os gritos e largaram suas atividades para ver o que havia deixado o capitão em tal estado. Parecia estar possuído, nunca o haviam visto tão exaltado. Como não poderia ser diferente, Esmeralda também já estava na porta da cabine, assistindo com total horror ao que acontecia.

"Amarrem esses dois vagabundos! Traidores! Serão açoitados mais tarde! Só não o farei agora porque no estado em que estou, mataria a ambos. E terão sorte se não forem feitos em pedacinhos e atirados aos tubarões!" **(N.A.: Homenagem a Towanda hauhauhau)**

As ordens foram cumpridas imediatamente. Porém, os olhares indagadores dos homens sobre Roxton exigiam uma resposta; era o que sempre acontecia quando alguém era castigado. E a curiosidade tornava-se ainda maior por ser Gibraltar o imediato do comandante. Seu homem de confiança.

Roxton avaliou as possibilidades. Poderia simplesmente dizer que flagrou os dois em atitude suspeita, obviamente tinham algum tipo de caso, eram dois 'maricones'. No entanto sabia que se dissesse isso, com certeza, os homens seriam bem cruéis com os dois. Atitudes como aquela eram imperdoáveis em um navio... E apesar de tudo, Gibraltar sempre foi um amigo leal. E em consideração a isso, omitiu esse detalhe, inventando a primeira mentira que lhe veio à mente.

"Esses dois foram pegos tentando me roubar! Mais alguém quer fazer companhia a eles também?!" – gritou, enquanto o navio fazia um silêncio sepulcral. Viu os dois amarrados junto ao mastro - "Voltem a suas obrigações, não há nada mais para ver!" - voltou a suas atividades, que agora se concentravam na partida para alto mar.

Esmeralda pôde apenas deduzir o que realmente aconteceu. Conhecia Gibraltar e Anita o suficiente para saber que não eram ladrões. E conhecia Roxton o suficiente para saber que a história do roubo foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu inventar. E ela precisava agir antes que a situação tomasse uma proporção ainda maior.

* * *

John passou o dia todo dando ordens e reclamando de tudo que seus homens faziam, estava totalmente inquieto e irritado. Como não comeu nada, o Sr. Miguel, de volta a suas obrigações de cozinheiro oficial, levou um lanche para o capitão em sua cabine. Foi o primeiro momento que Esmeralda teve a sós com ele.

Sentados à mesa, Roxton se dedicou a devorar o que estava à frente sem sequer olhar para a morena, que tomou apenas um pouco de café.

"Quer me dizer o que realmente aconteceu hoje? Eu não acreditei em uma só palavra da história que contou a todos." - Esmeralda perguntou lentamente, mas de maneira confiante. Ele teria de ouvi-la de qualquer jeito.

"Tem coisas que você, como mulher, não entenderia." - Ele resmungou com a boca cheia, ainda sem olhá-la.

"É mesmo? Talvez eu possa entender se você puder explicar. Posso parecer, mas não sou nada burra." - apesar de ter soado irônica, tudo que Esmeralda desejava era não deixá-lo mais irritado.

Roxton parou de comer para fitá-la por um instante. E seu olhar estava carregado de raiva - "Se você comentar o que vou dizer com alguém, eu te mato, entendeu?"

"Sim!" – ela engoliu em seco sentindo que ele falava sério.

"Hoje de manhã vi aqueles dois... no meu navio, bem debaixo do meu nariz! Fazendo... você sabe, como... dois 'mariposones'!" - Ele falou baixo e, pela primeira vez, ela viu Roxton se constranger com alguma coisa. Tentou manter a compostura porque, apesar de tudo, não deixava de ser engraçado.

"Não vejo a menor graça nisso, Esmeralda." - ele reclamou.

"Eu tampouco. E é por isso que vamos resolver essa história agora. E não será com castigos físicos." - ela se levantou.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" - ao se dar conta, Esmeralda retirava uma adaga de seu cinto e antes que pudesse impedi-la, saiu porta afora.

Ouviu que algum pirata tentou dizer algo a ela, ao que Esmeralda assumiu um tom de voz firme e decidido - "Saia da minha frente, o capitão aguarda os dois em sua cabine. Se quiser, pergunte a ele."

Em seguida, de cabeça baixa, entraram 'Angelo' e Gibraltar. Esmeralda tratou de fechar a porta e fazer sinal para que se sentassem à mesa.

"Eu não vou dividir a mesma mesa com esses... esses depravados."

"Sente-se agora, Roxton!" – Esmeralda ordenou e ele obedeceu.

"Muito bem, é assim que pessoas civilizadas resolvem seus conflitos, cavalheiros. Roxton me contou que os viu em situação... digamos... íntima... e pensa que são 'maricones'. Gibraltar, quer fazer o favor de dizer a verdade?"

"Você sabia dessa pouca vergonha o tempo todo?" - Roxton começou, mas desta vez, foi Anita quem interveio.

"A culpa foi toda minha, capitão" - demorou alguns segundos para John compreender que aquela voz feminina pertencia ao garoto - "Eu era criada de Esmeralda em sua casa e, quando foi trazida para cá, eu a segui para cuidar dela. Gibraltar também achava que eu era um homem, mas ele descobriu alguns dias atrás, nos apaixonamos e... o resto da história, já conhece."

O comandante pensou, outra vez, que os dois bem mereciam ser açoitados até a morte. Por outro lado, Esmeralda tinha razão: a queixa era os dois serem 'maricones' e, de fato, não eram. Também não deixou de admirar a coragem e o sentimento de lealdade da jovem por sua patroa. Claro, ficou desconfiado que ela ainda pudesse vir a ajudar Esmeralda a fugir, o que não permitiria de modo algum, mas com isso se preocuparia depois.

"Definitivamente vocês dois deveriam ser jogados aos tubarões."

Gibraltar segurou a mão de Anita enquanto os dois, juntamente com Esmeralda, aguardavam nervosos o veredito do capitão.

John arqueou a sobrancelha - "E agora, o que faremos com duas mulheres a bordo?"

* * *

No dia seguinte, o navio partiu rumo ao ataque do galeão espanhol.

Para a segurança de Anita, ficou estabelecido que ela manteria sua identidade falsa ao menos até retornarem da empreitada, quando então pensariam em como resolver sua situação.

Porém, o capitão ressaltou que não permitiria mais nenhuma cena como a que presenciou. Poderia ter sido qualquer outro a flagrá-los e, caso isso viesse a acontecer, a situação ficaria bastante complicada. No fim, Roxton apenas disse que se enganou em relação ao roubo e o assunto se deu por encerrado.

John deu ordens expressas para que Esmeralda e Anita se escondessem no porão do navio assim que o ataque começasse. Ele chegou a cogitar a hipótese de desembarcar Esmeralda, para não expô-la ao perigo. Entretanto, egoísta ou não, temeu por deixá-la com qualquer pessoa, o que poderia levar à repetição do que aconteceu com Pepe... além do mais, apertava-lhe o coração pensar em deixar sua 'leoa'.

Quanto mais navegavam, o clima se tornava mais tenso, pesado. O vento fresco e o céu azul, sem nuvens, quase conseguiam disfarçar o perigo que estava por vir, latente.

Até que o momento chegou. Ansiado durante toda a viagem e, ao fim, mais rápido do que os sentidos, em alerta, esperavam.

"Tomem suas posições! Preparem os canhões! Homens, ao meu comando!" - Roxton gritou ao ver um pequeno ponto naquele horizonte pacífico: o galeão espanhol.

Sabendo que era esse o sinal para se esconderem, Esmeralda desceu para o porão em busca de um esconderijo, acompanhada de 'Angelo', não sem antes trocar um último olhar com John Roxton.

Diferente da vez em que ele viajou, agora Esmeralda pensava muito menos em seu destino caso algo viesse a acontecer com Roxton. Estava mais preocupada com ele. Apenas isso.

A preocupação cresceu mais ainda quando, escondida com Anita num quartinho escuro, ouviam os tiros de canhões e armas de fogo, lâminas de espadas chocando-se e os gritos e ordens, em inglês e espanhol.

Tudo começou com os tiros de canhões e algumas manobras, tudo que aqueles imensos navios podiam permitir com seu tamanho. Roxton dava ordens sem parar, muito atento a tudo, a cada mínimo detalhe. Tinha muita segurança no que fazia e, se Esmeralda pudesse vê-lo nesse instante, teria ficado muito orgulhosa de suas habilidades como capitão.

Logo, o confronto tornou-se inevitável, já que os espanhóis não deram o menor sinal de que se renderiam, e ambos os barcos se tocaram lateralmente, permanecendo assim, quando então começou a troca de tiros.

Os homens de Roxton começaram a jogar cordas no navio espanhol, laçando os mastros e unindo os dois navios. Só se separariam quando um dos lados vencesse.

O convés dos dois navios se transformou em um grande campo de batalha, onde o caos reinava absoluto. Enquanto os espanhóis lutavam com classe, como que seguindo as técnicas aprendidas nas aulas de esgrima e tiro ao alvo, os piratas lutavam com o que sabiam na prática, graças aos anos que seguiam nesta vida de saques e pilhagens. Além disso, eram muito mais ousados e não aparentavam ter medo da morte.

Somente quando o capitão espanhol foi morto é que seus soldados se renderam.

Roxton aproximou-se do cadáver de seu oponente, o qual ele venceu numa luta justa de espadas e deu um pequeno chute, certificando-se que, de fato, estava morto. Retirou um pequeno anel do dedo do defunto e o colocou em seu dedo menor, como um símbolo da vitória absoluta.

Os espanhóis que aceitaram a rendição foram devidamente amarrados para o caso de ainda tentarem alguma besteira. E em pouco tempo, os piratas levaram todo o ouro que encontraram no navio, bem como as armas e munições. Quando já não havia mais o que levar, deixaram os espanhóis em seu navio e se dirigiram de volta à Inglaterra.

* * *

Gibraltar e Roxton foram atrás de Anita e Esmeralda, ficando surpresos de quão assustadas elas estavam. É claro que para o grupo, aquilo fazia parte de sua rotina e já não os sensibilizava tanto, mas as moças nunca haviam estado em tamanha confusão.

Gibraltar abraçou Anita que não se conteve o olhando e tocando para ter a certeza de que ele não estava ferido.

"Eu estou bem." – garantiu ele, beijando-a ardentemente.

Quando Roxton estreitou Esmeralda nos braços, os lábios tocando sua cabeleira negra, sentiu-se um pouco culpado por impor sua vida de tal maneira a ela. Pela primeira vez, parou para pensar na mudança que causou na vida de Esmeralda e o quanto ela o havia mudado. Jamais uma mulher o fizera querê-la tanto. Afinal, como ela lhe perguntou semanas atrás, o que faria quando se cansasse dela? Para ele, estava claro que esse dia não chegaria, era-lhe inconcebível pensar em um único dia sem tê-la para si, e foi exatamente o que o irritou. Desejava que ela ficasse, ou melhor, que quisesse ficar tanto quanto ele a queria com ele. Mas, no entendimento de John, ela não parecia compartilhar de seus planos.

Também pensava no que seria de Esmeralda se algum dia ele lhe faltasse, se morresse... E pela primeira vez, considerou que, talvez, deixar o mar não fosse tão assustador assim como pensava antes.

* * *

À noite, após o saque, os piratas fizeram uma comemoração com os poucos recursos que havia no navio. Entretanto, o melhor foi quando voltaram à terra: ancoraram o navio próximo a uma praia deserta, já na Inglaterra, antes dos corais, e desceram para comemorar.

Esmeralda e Anita consideraram a comemoração muito justa: era uma quantidade imensa de ouro e pedras preciosas, mesmo os piratas, acostumados a saques, nunca tinham visto um valor tão grande reunido de uma única vez.

Roxton deixou dois de seus homens de confiança no navio, apenas para o caso de alguma emergência, o que era pouco provável considerando-se estarem em local distante. Caso houvesse algum problema, os homens imediatamente soariam o alarme.

Na praia, todos se divertiam ao som de um violão que era tocado por um dos marujos, enquanto assavam alguns peixes e bebiam rum.

Para a surpresa de Esmeralda, John a tirou para dançar e era exímio dançarino. Quando ela já estava praticamente sem fôlego, Roxton a rodopiou, arrancando gargalhadas de ambos.

Pouco depois, Esmeralda não se sentiu bem do estômago e pediu para voltarem ao navio, mas ninguém dava o menor sinal de cansaço, nem mesmo Roxton.

"Eu irei daqui a pouco." - Roxton beijou-a nos lábios - " 'Angelo' irá levá-la."

Esmeralda sorriu, feliz com o voto de confiança dado a ela. Há algum tempo já havia deixado de lado o desejo de escapar.

Em pouco tempo, o pequeno barco chegou ao navio, que estava no mais completo silêncio. A duas acharam estranho, mas imaginaram que os guardas tivessem descido para o porão.

Anita ainda esperou Esmeralda entrar na cabine e, assim que fechou a porta, a morena ouviu o som de algo ser jogado à água e um braço envolveu sua cintura por trás. Uma mão tapou-lhe a boca, abafando o seu grito de alarme. Chutando e unhando, Esmeralda tentou livrar-se. Outro homem aproximou-se rapidamente, com uma corda na mão. Com os pulsos fortemente amarrados, ela foi arrastada para um barco atracado do outro lado do navio, que não podia ser visto da praia.

Com assombro, viu num canto escuro do navio os dois homens que deveriam estar de guarda, caídos no chão, rodeados de sangue.

A mão que lhe tapava a boca mal lhe deixava ar para respirar. O pouco que Esmeralda conseguia inspirar vinha maculado com um odor fétido da mão. Ela dilatava as narinas, tentando absorver o oxigênio, mas a respiração era ofegante, devido ao medo e ao esforço.

Quando a mão foi retirada, Esmeralda tentou gritar - "Rox..."

Um lenço sujo foi enfiado brutalmente em sua boca, quase a sufocando. Outro pedaço de pano foi amarrado ao redor da cabeça, para manter a mordaça no lugar.

Ao ser jogada à força na pequena embarcação, onde outro homem os aguardava, Esmeralda viu quem a havia agarrado: Pepe. Pareceu-lhe que tudo acabou conduzindo a esta situação, desde o dia em que ele a trouxe. A terrível sensação de inevitabilidade assustou-a.

O sorriso obsceno parecia estar gozando do terror nos olhos verdes dela, os dentes quebrados e amarelados semelhantes às presas de um cão faminto.

**CONTINUA...**

_E agora, quem poderá nos defender? :o_


	12. Capítulo 12

**TÍTULO: NOS BRAÇOS DE UM PIRATA**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**BETA READER: TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes (quem sabe?). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**COMMENTS: **

NinaMakea: Claro que tinha que parar num momento crítico, pra variar rs... Mas concordo com vc, Pepe duas vezes, é difícil agüentar!

Marguerrite: Agora vc vai gostar, o capitão e a Esmeralda apareceram bastante, não vai poder reclamar. Apesar da crise no relacionamento *cara de desentendida*

Anne/Lidy: Vou te passar meu msn por orkut, mas não garanto adiantar nada :P

Jéssica: Ih tarde demais pra vc me ameaçar, o destino da Anita já está escrito e o piore que foi sugestão da Towanda, era pra ser outro marujo...

Mamma Corleone: Ainda está viva, amora??? Tenho certeza que sim, apesar do seu drama, sei que não morreria antes de conhecer o final da história hauhauhau Amo tu lova máster plus elizabetana, seu review estava hilário:D

AmandaBBC: Não tem essa de falta justificada não, eu sou uma criança mto mimada qdo o assunto é review :D E vc, assim como a Mamma Corleone, tbm não morreria sem saber o final que eu conheço as pecinhas que são as senhoritas :P

Lady Jeh: Ai o Roxtoso é lindo mesmo, em qualquer cena *babando e alisando o monitor do pc onde aparece a foto do santo*

Aline: O Pepe quer vingança e, claro, dar um tranco na potranca hauhauhau

Luanaa: Pelo jeito, o Gib é mais popular que o Malone, tadinho! Rs... E que bom que vc voltou :D

* * *

Rapidamente, o pequeno barco chegou outra vez à terra firme, onde três cavalos, em quantidade certa para o número dos raptores de Esmeralda, os aguardavam. Pepe já havia amarrado os pés da morena e, assim, ficou muito fácil montar e jogá-la de bruços sobre o cavalo, a sua frente.

Todos os cavalos iam com bolsas amarradas na garupa e, pelo tiritar que o metal fazia, Esmeralda deduziu serem parte do tesouro saqueado dos espanhóis.

Seu coração bateu com força. Havia lágrimas nos cantos dos seus olhos. O que Roxton pensaria de tudo isso? Que ela havia se posto de acordo com aqueles homens, para fugir e ainda roubá-lo? Afinal, já não havia acreditado nela da outra vez... Ainda assim, viria atrás dela?

* * *

**Um pouco antes disso...**

Anita ainda esperou Esmeralda entrar na cabine. Quando fechou a porta e virou-se para voltar ao barco, um homem lhe acertou um soco no estômago. Atordoada pela dor, ainda tirou a faca que carregava no cinto para se defender, quando o atacante acertou um golpe em seu rosto, fazendo com que caísse na água.

Afundou rapidamente, sentindo-se afogar. Havia perdido as forças e a falta de ar nos pulmões parecia esgotar o que ainda lhe restava de energia - _"Você precisa reagir. Precisa subir. Depressa!" _- pensava consigo mesma, e foi quando olhou para cima e, com muita dificuldade, conseguiu emergir em tempo de ver o barco com os desertores e Esmeralda amarrada, debatendo-se.

Pensou em segui-los, mas então o que faria? Era apenas uma mulher contra três homens fortes e armados. Nadou lentamente até a corda da âncora, sem tirar os olhos dos piratas. Percebeu a movimentação em terra dos cavalos, supondo que seriam seu meio de fuga.

Subiu no navio e começou a tocar o sino de alarme.

O comandante e Gibraltar vieram correndo.

"Você está bem?" – perguntou o pirata vendo o inchaço no rosto dela.

"Sim." – ela sentou tentando se acalmar. Não queria esquecer nenhum detalhe que pudesse ser importante.

Contou tudo o que viu a Roxton, apontando-lhe a direção para onde haviam ido. Por um segundo, a julgar pelo olhar faiscante de pura raiva que o capitão lhe dirigiu, imaginou que a agarraria pelo pescoço ali mesmo e a mataria. Talvez só não tenha feito por se tratar de uma mulher e por estar com Gibraltar.

John deu um murro em um dos mastros quando terminou de ouvir o que Anita presenciou e, imediatamente, começou a dar ordens.

"Gibraltar! Reúna mais quatro homens, irei agora mesmo ao porto para conseguir cavalos para todos. E depressa! Não temos um segundo a perder."

* * *

O grupo cavalgava rapidamente para o norte **(N.A.: Esta é para Towanda!)**. Esmeralda podia sentir a montaria tropeçando de exaustão, retesando-se contra as rédeas que insistiam em puxá-la.

Viu o jeito nervoso com que os homens olhavam para a trilha atrás deles. Sabia que estavam forçando os cavalos para deixar o máximo de distância possível entre eles e o navio. Fosse qual fosse o destino deles, Pepe pretendia atingi-lo antes que qualquer perseguidor pudesse alcançá-los. Esmeralda podia apenas rezar para que Roxton estivesse na pista deles, agora.

O cavalo de Pepe tropeçou e quase caiu de joelhos. Mas uma puxada nas rédeas o fez levantar a cabeça, enquanto Pepe xingava ferozmente o animal em inglês. Esmeralda viu as manchas de sangue na espuma que cercava a boca do cavalo, e sentiu uma onda de piedade pelo animal ferido, depois concluiu que devia guardar a piedade para si mesma. A sua hora iria chegar, e então estaria recebendo das mãos de Pepe uma forma diferente e mais degradante de selvageria.

Na primeira clareira que alcançaram, Pepe parou para dar um descanso aos animais, sentindo finalmente que, se os forçasse mais um pouco, logo estariam todos a pé. Esmeralda sentia-se tão dolorida e cansada quanto os cavalos. Suas mãos e dedos estavam entorpecidos pela corda apertada ao redor dos pulsos e dos pés. No entanto, o medo a deixava duplamente alerta.

Os dois homens desmontaram, bebendo avidamente dos cantis. Esmeralda tinha consciência do quanto a sua garganta estava seca. A mordaça que lhe machucava a boca fazia o maxilar doer, o pano secando a língua até que ela parecesse áspera como uma lixa. Somente quando haviam bebido até se fartar foi que eles deram água aos cavalos.

O sol estava quente, já passava do meio dia, e o suor escorria dos poros da moça ensopando-lhe a blusa, e fazendo que o tecido se colasse à pele.

E a pele ficou ainda mais pegajosa quando Pepe se dirigiu a ela. Não conseguiu evitar a contração dos músculos ante o toque das mãos ásperas. Puxou-a da sela de uma vez, fazendo-a cair em seus braços. Sua mão agarrou um dos seios da moça. Riu maliciosamente ante o grito abafado de protesto.

Um dos homens disse qualquer coisa em inglês para Pepe. Esmeralda compreendeu algumas palavras, o bastante para saber que seu outro raptor achava que aquela não era a hora nem o local para Pepe fazer o que pretendia. Mas ele continuou a sorrir, enquanto argumentava que os cavalos estavam descansando. Esmeralda se contorcia desesperadamente nos braços dele. O outro homem sacudiu a cabeça e começou a se afastar.

Mas Pepe chamou-o de volta, soltando-a no chão e colocando-a entre seus braços de modo a que ela ficasse de frente para os dois homens. A mão que massageava tão rudemente o seio estendeu-se para agarrar a gola da blusa, rasgando-a de alto a baixo antes que Esmeralda pudesse detê-lo.

O tecido rasgado foi puxado para o lado, deixando à mostra o corpete. Os seios subiam e desciam rapidamente devido à respiração ofegante e apavorada. A voz de Pepe parecia desafiar seus comparsas a tentarem ignorar o prêmio que haviam capturado, caso fossem capazes.

Um deles aproximou-se com uma faca e soltou a corda que prendia os pés de Esmeralda. Ela, soluçando de encontro ao lenço, fez um esforço sobre-humano e conseguiu libertar-se das mãos dele. Tentou correr, mas Pepe agarrou uma das pontas da blusa, rasgando-a mais ainda. O outro homem a segurou quando ela tentava fugir daquele a quem mais temia. Enquanto ele a prendia firmemente, Pepe terminou de arrancar-lhe o resto da blusa. Esmeralda debatia-se na tentativa de evitar que ele lhe descesse a saia e arrancasse o corpete.

O homem tinha dificuldades em segurá-la, mas estava conseguindo. Esmeralda sentiu a ereção apertando-se contra suas costas, e soube que os outros também a estuprariam tão logo Pepe terminasse.

Esmeralda deu um chute em Pepe, visando o seu sexo. Ele agarrou o pé antes que pudesse acertar o golpe, e puxou-lhe a coxa com brutalidade. Ela agora estava tomada pelo medo, gritando o nome de Roxton sem parar, mas o lenço que a amordaçava impedia que os gritos saíssem.

Estava sendo forçada a se deitar no chão, retorcendo-se e debatendo-se. Um deles agarrou-lhe os pulsos amarrados, erguendo-os acima da cabeça para impedi-la de se levantar, enquanto Pepe tentava tirar as próprias calças.

Houve uma explosão, e subitamente os braços de Esmeralda não mais estavam imobilizados acima da cabeça. Rolou de barriga para baixo e tentou se levantar. Pepe já corria para os cavalos. Outra explosão e Esmeralda o viu cair. Mais outra e o segundo homem também tombava ao chão.

Sua mente aterrorizada finalmente se deu conta de que as explosões eram tiros. Virou-se e viu Roxton entrando na pequena clareira, com a arma engatilhada. Atrás dele vinham Gibraltar e outros quatro homens.

Esmeralda desabou, soluçando de alívio. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas viram Pepe tentando desesperadamente se arrastar. Houve outro tiro, e ele parou de se mexer. Roxton estava de pé junto ao corpo, rolando-o de costas com a ponta da bota, o cano da arma apontando para a cabeça.

Então, Esmeralda percebeu Gibraltar ajoelhado ao seu lado. Ele tirou o colete de couro que vestia e, com ele, envolveu Esmeralda. Ela agradeceu com os olhos.

"Graças a Deus, você está bem." - murmurou Gibraltar, e começou a soltar o lenço que lhe amordaçava a boca.

"Não toque nela!" - rosnou Roxton. Os dentes estavam à mostra, como os de um animal, enquanto dava meia-volta e apontava a arma para Gibraltar.

Gibraltar, que o conhecia, parou instantaneamente, com as duas mãos à mostra, enquanto as afastava lenta e cautelosamente. Esmeralda sentiu uma pontada fria de medo ao ver a selvageria gélida estampada nas feições de John. A expressão negra e inflexível dos olhos dele era assustadora. Não pôde deixar de retesar-se, insegura, quando ele se dirigiu para ela.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, inclinou-se para soltar a mordaça. O toque era suave, mas ele parecia frio e distante. Um misto de soluço e suspiro de alívio saiu de sua boca quando o lenço foi retirado. Lágrimas escorriam-lhe dos cílios, mas Esmeralda não conseguia chorar como tinha vontade. Roxton enfiou uma faca entre os seus pulsos, cortando a corda que os prendia, antes de endireitar-se e afastar-se. Ela estava entorpecida demais pelo choque para se levantar sozinha.

Nem Gibraltar nem os outros cavaleiros ousaram fazer qualquer gesto para ajudá-la. Ficou ali largada, sem saber o que fazer. Queria o conforto cálido dos braços de John, mas ele parecia envolto em gelo, duro e insensível.

O comandante voltou trazendo seu cavalo, tomou-a nos braços e subiu no animal com Esmeralda.

Gibraltar estava parado junto à cabeça do alazão.

"E quanto a eles?" - fez um sinal para os corpos dos homens.

"Deixe-os aí para os animais comerem." - replicou Roxton, por entre dentes cerrados. Virou-se secamente para os outros homens e mandou que trouxessem os cavalos dos mortos.

Esmeralda tremeu, e ele apertou mais o abraço, esmagando-a contra o peito.

A volta foi longa e opressivamente silenciosa.

Ao chegarem ao navio, Roxton desmontou agilmente. Ainda carregando Esmeralda, fez sinal ao vigia para abrir a porta da cabine. Por sobre o seu ombro, Esmeralda viu Gibraltar começar a desmontar, mas Roxton fechou a porta com um chute no momento em que cruzaram a soleira. Caminhou até o centro do quarto e colocou-a de pé, suavemente.

O rosto dele era uma máscara endurecida, com olhos frios e sem emoção.

"Fique aqui" - ordenou.

Não sabendo se devia tomar as palavras literalmente ou não, Esmeralda não se mexeu. De qualquer modo, duvidava ser capaz de fazê-lo. Estava atordoada demais com tudo o que acontecera.

Quando Roxton voltou, teve vontade de perguntar sobre Pepe, mas a pergunta ficou entalada na sua garganta. O vapor se elevava da bacia que ele colocou no meio do piso. Estendeu uma toalha ao seu lado e caminhou para junto de Esmeralda. Os olhos dilatados, que mal piscavam, fitaram-no enquanto ele a despia. Levando-a até a bacia, colocou-a de pé dentro dela.

Com um sabonete e água morna, Roxton começou metodicamente a lavar-lhe cada centímetro com a indiferença de um médico. Esmeralda permaneceu calada e imóvel, como um manequim, lembrando-se de outra vez, quando fora ela a esfregar o corpo para limpá-lo do toque de Pepe. Talvez Roxton também se estivesse lembrando daquela vez, e agora a lavava para se desculpar do fato de estar sendo preciso fazer aquilo uma segunda vez.

Após enxugá-la, Roxton levou-a para a cama, deitando-a e cobrindo-a com o lençol. Sentou-se à beira da cama, ao lado dela, por um minuto. Esmeralda ansiava para que ele a tomasse nos braços e lhe proporcionasse a segurança e o calor do seu abraço. Olhou, desolada, para os seus olhos verdes. A indiferença que havia neles era cruel. Teve vontade de suplicar-lhe que a abraçasse, mas não conseguia dizer uma só palavra.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos seus cílios, parecendo congelar-se numa gota de cristal na sua face. Ele limpou com a ponta do dedo, um músculo se contraindo no maxilar. Sem uma palavra, levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Ouviu a porta se fechando e cerrou os olhos.

Depois que o sol se pôs, Roxton voltou, trazendo-lhe comida. Esmeralda tentou recusá-la, mas ele insistiu em que comesse. Foram as únicas palavras que dirigiu a ela. Ela conseguiu engolir um pouco, antes de afastar o prato. Ele o pegou e se retirou.

Pela manhã, o procedimento se repetiu, só que Esmeralda comeu menos. Não sabia onde Roxton havia dormido, mas não havia sido com ela. Retraiu-se, igualmente, pelo distanciamento dele.

Inquieta, Esmeralda andou pelo quarto. Ficava olhando através da janela as sombras que o sol lançava, esperando pelo meio-dia, quando Roxton lhe traria o almoço. Mas, quando o sol chegou ao auge, foi Anita quem trouxe a comida. Ao vê-la, o controle de Esmeralda, mantido por um fio, desmoronou.

"Por que está aqui?"

"Que bom ver que já está de pé." - Os olhos azuis percorreram-na de alto a baixo, numa ligeira avaliação - "Trouxe-lhe um pouco de comida. Roxton disse que não anda comendo direito."

"Se está tão preocupado, por que não veio ele mesmo trazer?" - Esmeralda nem tinha consciência do que fazia, quando ergueu o braço e derrubou a bandeja sobre a mesa, lançando-a com estrondo ao chão - "Não tenho comido porque não tenho sentido fome... e ainda não sinto! Pode dizer isso a Roxton, já que é evidente que ele nem suporta mais me ver!"

"Esmeralda, não é isso." - Anita sacudiu a cabeça com tristeza, o olhar meigo encontrando-lhe as chamas verdes nos olhos.

"Não é?" - disse ela, a voz sufocada - "Não me dirigiu nenhuma palavra, nem sequer me tocou! Nem mesmo pôde dormir na mesma cama, ontem à noite."

"Ele está com Billy, Esmeralda." – disse Anita, severamente - "Ele era um dos homens que estava de guarda no navio aquela noite e está muito ferido. O doutor o levou ao hospital. E o outro estava morto, não se pôde fazer nada." - Anita inspirou bruscamente, fitando-a por um instante. Somente então Esmeralda notou a marca roxa no rosto de sua amiga.

"Como vai ele?" - perguntou um pouco mais calma.

"Ainda inconsciente. Perdeu um bocado de sangue" - respondeu Anita, suavemente.

"E o que aconteceu a você?"

"Fui atingida pelos homens de Pepe depois que a deixei na cabine."

"Você está bem?"

"Estou, não foi nada." – Anita tocou levemente o próprio rosto.

Esmeralda deixou pender a cabeça, cerrando os olhos com força.

"O que aconteceu por aqui?"

"Me jogaram na água, mas consegui voltar ao navio e avisar a Roxton, que reuniu alguns homem e foi atrás dos cavalos. Foi quando percebemos que Billy ainda estava vivo, o levamos ao médico."

"Enquanto me levavam, não pensei que houvesse alguma chance de nos alcançarem antes que eles..."

"Parece que Roxton conhece essa região como a palma da mão. Logo que viu a direção que estavam tomando, utilizou atalhos para interceptá-los. Agora tudo acabou, não se atormente mais."

Esmeralda murmurou. Pensando no alheamento cortante de John, negou com voz tensa: "Não de todo. Roxton..."

De repente, a porta se abriu bruscamente, revelando a figura do comandante.

"Contei a Esmeralda sobre Billy" - Anita falou, depois passou calmamente por ele e saiu.

John continuou a fitar Esmeralda, conseguindo controlar aos poucos a raiva. O olhar se desviou súbita e significativamente para a bandeja de comida espalhada.

"A comida foi preparada para ser ingerida, não para ser jogada ao chão." -disse gelidamente.

Poderia ter suportado a raiva, mas essa indiferença gélida a deixava fora de si.

"Coma-a você mesmo!" - gritou Esmeralda.

Roxton começou a se afastar, mas ela não podia deixá-lo ir-se. Agarrou-o pelo cotovelo para impedir a sua saída. Ele parou, olhando-a, enquanto os olhos dela examinavam-lhe o rosto em busca de alguma indicação do motivo do seu comportamento.

"O que é, Roxton? O que há de errado?" - perguntou, ansiosa - "O que foi que eu fiz? Culpa-me pelo que aconteceu a Billy? Acha que fui com Pepe de boa vontade?"

Ele a puxou pelos ombros contra si.

"Você devia recriminar-me pela minha estupidez, Esmeralda." - disse Roxton, a respiração agitando-lhe o cabelo - "Custou a vida de um bom homem e outro ainda pode morrer. E quase a joguei nas mãos de um homem que teria abusado de você." - a voz dele estava áspera, com uma raiva que se voltava contra si próprio - "Mereço o seu ódio e a sua desconfiança, por falhar em protegê-la quando a forcei a aceitar a minha proteção, levando-a para a minha cama. Vi o modo como você se encolheu diante de mim quando a encontrei, o medo que havia em seus olhos quando olhou para mim."

"Eu estava com medo." - admitiu Esmeralda, apoiando-se nele, fechando os olhos - "com medo daquela fúria em seus olhos. Mais tarde, pensei que você me culpasse pelo que aconteceu. Não o odeio. Como poderia?"

Teria acrescentado 'quando o amo tanto', mas ele já reclamava os lábios dela num beijo firme e possessivo. Esmeralda abraçou-lhe o pescoço, enquanto ele a tomava nos braços. O calor do abraço fez com que ela esquecesse a angústia anterior. No entanto, faltava alguma coisa. Esmeralda percebeu isso, depois de alguns dias. Eles não haviam recuperado aquela magia especial que os unia antes do incidente. Havia uma parte de si mesmo que John não entregava. Primeiro, tentou convencer-se de que, quando Billy demonstrasse sinais de recuperação, voltaria a ser o mesmo. Mas isso não aconteceu. Billy ainda estava muito fraco, mas começava a reagir e já regressara ao navio. E, ainda assim, havia vezes em que Roxton se escondia por trás de um olhar velado, examinando Esmeralda em silêncio, como se esperasse descobrir alguma coisa. Esses momentos a deixavam preocupada, não importando o quanto tentasse ignorá-los.

A parte dele na cama estava vazia. Quando Esmeralda acordava, era raro encontra-lo ali. Acordava com o sol, deixando-a dormindo.

* * *

Anita mexia a sopa no grande caldeirão de cobre, distraída, quando alguém a agarrou por trás, tapando-lhe a boca e encostando uma faca em suas costelas.

"Vou pendurá-lo pelas partes baixas, marujo!"

Assustou-se, quando então reconheceu a voz de Gibraltar. Empurrou-o, enchendo-o de tapas nos braços e costas.

"Gibraltar! Quer me matar de susto! Isso não teve graça!"

Mas vendo-o gargalhar, tão feliz, não havia como ficar zangada com ele por muito tempo. Ele segurou-lhe os braços com uma das mãos, envolvendo-a pela cintura com o braço livre, e roubou-lhe um beijo, despreocupadamente.

"Podem nos ver, Gibraltar" - ela ainda tentou argumentar contra seus lábios.

"E daí?" - ele continuou sem se importar. Quando sentiu-se satisfeito, soltou-a com suavidade.

Somente então, Anita notou um embrulho sobre a mesa. Gibraltar o alcançou e fez sinal para que ela o pegasse.

"Trouxe para você."

"Para mim?" - perguntou curiosa, com um sorriso. Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, vendo-a rasgar ansiosamente o papel.

Então, Anita segurou o vestido que encontrou pelas mangas, um lindo vestido de tafetá verde água, com detalhes em renda e pérola. Ela, uma simples criada, nunca havia tido um vestido tão elegante em toda sua vida. Olhou para ele sem entender.

"Quero que o vista porque a partir de agora é assim que minha doce Anita irá se vestir."

"Mas como?"

"Já falei com Roxton e creio que não teremos nenhum incidente agora que Pepe não está mais no navio. E se alguém tentar bancar o engraçadinho,vai se ver comigo. Além disso, partiremos dentro de alguns dias."

Anita mal podia acreditar. Seria mesmo o que ela havia entendido? Estava de queixo caído, sem deixar de sorrir.

Gibraltar, compreendendo-a, prosseguiu - "O comandante me deu minha parte da última pilhagem, e mais um bônus. Além disso, tenho algumas economias. Não é muita coisa, mas o suficiente para comprar algumas terras aqui na Inglaterra, me estabelecer, deixar a vida no mar."

"O que quer dizer com isso?" – ela se fez de desentendida.

"Apenas pensei que não seria bom um homem viver sozinho."

"E?"

"Você está tentando dificultar as coisas não é?"

"Quero que você diga, Gibraltar... com todas as letras."

"Bem, já que terei que fazer isso, que seja um trabalho completo." – ele se ajoelhou e ela riu.

"Quero viver com você, Anita." - tirou do bolso uma caixinha aveludada, revelando-lhe um anel simples com uma pequena safira - "Aceita se casar comigo?"

Anita ainda permaneceu calada alguns segundos, boquiaberta.

"Você aceita, não é?" - ele perguntou inocentemente.

Ela começou a rir e ajoelhou-se também, abraçando e enchendo-o de beijos - "Sim, sim, sim, mil vezes sim!"

* * *

Uma dor de cabeça pressionava-lhe as têmporas. Esmeralda franziu a testa e tentou afastar a dor, esfregando o local com a ponta dos dedos. Ouviu passos leves de alguém entrando no quarto. Virou a cabeça na direção do som, mexendo-se depressa demais, e uma súbita tontura deixou-lhe o rosto sem cor. Anita apareceu à beira da cama, sorrindo.

"Bom dia, Esmeralda."

"Bom dia..." - o cumprimento soava débil aos seus próprios ouvidos.

Esmeralda abriu os olhos, rapidamente, ao notar que Anita estava vestida novamente como mulher. E muito bem vestida, inclusive.

"Anita? O que aconteceu? Você está linda!"

A loira deu uma voltinha, feliz, mostrando-lhe o vestido.

"Gibraltar disse que não preciso mais me disfarçar, pois logo deixaremos o navio. Estou tão feliz, Esmeralda! Ele comprou algumas terras e..."

Um súbito mal estar se apossou de Esmeralda e ela correu até a escotilha que dava para o mar, vomitando. Anita dizia alguma coisa, mas ela mal podia compreender, até que, por fim, teve a impressão de ouvir a palavra 'bebê'. A morena franziu a testa, certa de que não havia compreendido. Culpou o mal estar atordoante e, quando sentiu-se melhor, fechou a janela, voltando-se para a amiga.

"O que disse, Anita?" - pediu para que o comentário fosse repetido.

"Eu perguntei quando é que vai contar a Roxon sobre o bebê?" - a loira a ajudou a voltar para a cama, falando devagar, sorrindo.

"Não é possível." - protestou Esmeralda, com uma exclamação abafada. Mas um raciocínio rápido fez que visse que era mais do que possível. Era provavelmente verdade. Estava grávida.

A barriga estava lisa e macia como sempre. Por enquanto. Como fora ingênua em não ter suspeitado, pensou Esmeralda, com raiva. Um mês e meio, dois meses. Deus, nem conseguia se lembrar.

"Não é nada impossível." – comentou a loira notando que Esmeralda não havia percebido. A meiga mulher se apressou a tranqüilizá-la, dizendo que a notícia era maravilhosa. Por um momento, só pôde sentir choque e confusão. Depois, estendeu um comentário referindo-se à satisfação que Roxton sentiria. E de repente,Esmeralda deu-se conta de que ele teria que saber que ela esperava um filho seu.

Deu um jeito para que Anita saísse do quarto, para ficar sozinha e pensar direito na descoberta. Uma parte dela resplandecia com a idéia de ter um filho de John no ventre. Mas também havia medo...

Roxton desejava-a agora, que era bonita e tinha um belo corpo. Mas quanto tempo duraria o desejo, quando a barriga ficasse do tamanho de uma melancia e as suas pernas esguias parecessem tão graciosas quanto as de uma pata desajeitada? E o que faria caso ele a expulsasse? Já nem poderia contar mais com Anita.

Esmeralda começou a chorar e então...

* * *

"Professor Summerlee?" – o caçador estava preocupado – "O senhor está bem?"

"Desculpe." – Arthur enxugava o rosto com o lenço – "Acho que entrou um cisco no meu olho. Na verdade, nos dois olhos. Dos grandes." – o botânico assoou o nariz.

"Quer que continue outra hora?"

"Por favor, não. Eu estou muito bem. Continue."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim... por favor, homem. Continue logo!"

**CONTINUA...**


	13. Capítulo 13 final

**TÍTULO: NOS BRAÇOS DE UM PIRATA**

**CAPÍTULO 13 (FINAL)  
**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**BETA READER: TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes (quem sabe?). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**COMMENTS: **

Lady Jeh: Não se preocupe, no fim dará td certo e tds ficarão mto mto felizes e, claro, com babies :D

Marguerrite: Nem demorei tanto rs...

Tow: Quem disse que tinha homenagem pra vc? Não me lembro disso. Acho que algum hacker invadiu meu pc :o

Lady Anne: Curiosa rs...

NinaMakea: Vc está totalmente sanguinaria, assim como a Marguerrite! Vou mandar o Pepe para vcs o torturarem a seu gosto rs...

Acperry: Vai ter que viver, este é o último capítulo :P

Jéssica: Alguém tinha que ser o bode expiatório... e foi justo a Anita. Aliás a Verônica sempre se ferra nas minhas fics, mas eu não faço de propósito (ao menos não conscientemente rs...)

Mamma Corleone: Que saudadona de vc, minha preferoza linda!!!!!!!! Amo tu muitão, agora não sumo mais não, acabou a moleza :D

Quero saber onde estão** Luanaaa, Amanda e Aline!!!!**

Meninas, então este é o final, espero que gostem e deixem milhares de review. Nos próximos dia teremos DDT6 e outras novidades.

Bjos, amo todas muitão!**  
**

* * *

O silêncio durante o almoço era pesado. Esmeralda sabia que tinha as pálpebras ainda inchadas de tanto chorar. Roxton não podia deixar de ter notado. O olhar velado, embora alerta, inspecionara continuamente o rosto dela durante toda a refeição.

Só os dois estavam na cabine. Era a hora de contar a ele. As mãos se fecharam em volta da caneca vazia à sua frente.

Não havia um jeito fácil de falar. Tremendo, a moça ergueu o queixo, um leve desafio no gesto, e declarou:

"Vou ter um bebê."

Nenhum lampejo nos olhos verdes dele.

"É" - disse Roxton, como se estivesse confirmando a declaração dela.

"Você sabia?" - perguntou com incredulidade.

"Acha que não conheço cada centímetro de você?" - ergueu cinicamente um dos cantos da boca - "Acha que não notaria a mais leve alteração no seu corpo?"

O comunicado não trouxera nenhuma luz de satisfação aos seus olhos misteriosos. Não havia nem a alegria nem o orgulho que Anita sugeriu que iria haver quando ela lhe contasse.

"_Ele não quer o bebê"_ - pensou. Esmeralda sentiu alguma coisa morrer no seu coração.

"O que você espera de mim?" - indagou Roxton, examinando-a atentamente, com ar de brandura.

"_Quero que fique feliz por causa do bebê_" - Esmeralda teve vontade de gritar. Ao invés disso, deu os ombros e falou: "Nada."

"Não quer que eu providencie para você fazer um aborto?"

"Um aborto!" - ela repetiu incrédula.

"Muitas mulheres, inclusive da alta sociedade, como você, costumam se livrar de bebês indesejáveis. É isso o que você quer?" - perguntou, com uma calma de enfurecer.

"_Meu Deus"_ - pensou ela - _"como ele pode sugerir uma coisa dessas?"_ - era o fruto dele que levava no ventre, o seu filho. Como podia acreditar que ela quisesse se livrar dele!

"Não." - a voz lhe saiu fria da garganta - "Não é isso o que quero" - declarou, levantando-se da mesa.

"Então, por que me contou?"

A pergunta de Roxton deteve os seus passos, quando Esmeralda se virou.

"Já lhe disse. Porque é o pai do bebê. Achei que devia saber."

Tremia incontrolavelmente, as lágrimas fazendo arder os seus olhos. Ouviu o barulho de um pé de cadeira se arrastando quando Roxton se levantou da mesa. Seu coração bateu desesperadamente.

Teria o bebê, mas perderia Roxton? Não era uma troca justa.

Ele tocou-lhe o ombro.

"Não me toque!" - enfrentou-o rigidamente, recuando quando ele se aproximou - "Não chegue perto de mim! Já não fez o bastante? Por que não me deixa em paz?"

O aposento era pequeno. Dali a momentos ele a encurralava contra uma parede, agarrando-a pelos braços, recusando-se a soltá-la. Havia um ar de severidade inflexível na sua boca.

"Escute-me, Esmeralda" - ordenou o homem.

"Não quero escutar nada que você tenha a dizer!" - gritou.

"Vai ter que me escutar" - insistiu ele, com aspereza - "Há dias venho pensando na proposta da rainha e tudo o que aconteceu me fez passar a considerá-la. Ela me ofereceu o título de lorde, além de uma propriedade em Avebury e uma grande quantia em dinheiro que, somada ao que já tenho, nos permitirá levar uma vida bastante confortável. Quando chegarmos a Londres, procuraremos um padre para que nos case."

"Não suportaria a vergonha de ser casada com você!" - gritou pensando que a proposta de casamento seria válida apenas se ela abortasse a criança que esperava. Além disso, talvez, ele estivesse fazendo o pedido por pura culpa, pois ela sabia o quanto a vida no mar era importante para o pirata.

"Quero que a nossa união seja abençoada pela igreja, e que você tenha a proteção do meu nome."

"Não quero nem uma coisa nem outra! E não quero você!"

Roxton apertou Esmeralda contra o peito. Os dedos duros que se enterravam em seus braços ergueram-na na ponta dos pés. O calor que havia entre eles tornava a respiração difícil para a moça.

"Então, o que você quer? Quer que eu a deixe ir embora? É isso? Para voltar para junto do seu pai e ter o bebê lá com ele? Quer fazer isso e ouvi-lo ser chamado de bastardo?" - Roxton não deu a Esmeralda a oportunidade de dar uma única resposta - "Não a deixarei ir embora! Se era isso que esperava, pode tirar a idéia da cabeça. Jamais permitirei que você me deixe... nem a criança que foi concebida. Um padre nos casará, e o bebê, quando nascer, será batizado com o meu nome! Vai ser criado por _nós dois juntos_, com os irmãos e irmãs que possam nascer depois."

O coração dela parou de bater.

"Quer esse filho, John?" - suspirou Esmeralda.

"É a carne da nossa carne. Como poderia renegá-lo? Eu o quero."

"Não sei" - fechou os olhos, sacudindo, confusa, a cabeça - "Pensei... que quando lhe contei, você pareceu tão..."

"E você? Quer o nosso bebê?" - Roxton devolveu a pergunta a ela.

"Quero." - não havia nenhuma incerteza na sua voz - "Sim, quero o bebê." - reafirmou com mais ênfase, embora, a voz mal passasse de um sussurro - "Pensou que eu não quisesse o bebê?" - acusou-o, incrédula.

"Sim. Afinal você foi trazida para cá contra a vontade. E eu a quis desde a primeira vez em que meus olhos pousaram sobre você, como nunca me havia acontecido. Então, para fugir disso, eu a mantive longe de mim, fingindo não compreender o seu idioma, porque acreditava que isso criaria uma barreira entre nós. Depois tomei consciência de que não desejava conquistar apenas o seu corpo, mas também os seus pensamentos, o seu coração, a sua alma... Mas quando você fugiu, o medo de perdê-la foi grande demais e acabei forçando-a a ocupar a minha cama. Eu a tratei grosseiramente, castiguei-a, humilhei-a..." - suas mãos moveram-se para as costas de Esmeralda, acariciando-a de leve, enquanto a atraía possessivamente para junto de si - "Como poderia supor que quisesse um filho concebido comigo? Quando vi a vermelhidão dos seus olhos, soube que tinha chorado e imaginei que fosse pela descoberta."

"Somente porque pensei que você não ia querer nem ao bebê, nem a mim." - os seus dedos trêmulos traçaram o contorno da face e do maxilar dele - "Pensei que me quisesse apenas como amante, e daqui a alguns meses estarei tão gorda e feia que..."

"Não... Nunca" - a mão cobriu-lhe os lábios - "Sempre será linda, minha 'leoa'." - a voz era baixa e rouca, o veludo verde dos seus olhos fitando profundamente os dela - "Lembra-se daquela vez em que tentou fugir, em meio ao temporal, e depois sentou-se diante do fogo, para se aquecer? Fiquei olhando para você, ali, enrolada no cobertor com que a envolvi. A luz do fogo iluminava os seus cabelos, e imaginei-a sentada ali, a barriga quase distendida, esperando um bebê. Naquele momento senti um desejo como nunca senti antes. Pensei em satisfazê-lo, possuindo-a. Mas possuí-la uma vez era como beber a água do mar. Fui um tolo... o modo como agi com você... perdoe-me!... Eu te amo, Esmeralda, como jamais amei outra mulher."

Ela sentiu que o seu coração ia explodir de alegria. Há muito esperava ouvir essas palavras, e havia perdido a esperança de que ele fosse sentir por ela o amor que agora confessava.

"Eu te amo!" - murmurou baixinho, como um juramento.

Roxton sorriu. Depois a beijou apaixonadamente. Embalou-a nos braços.

"Logo o bebê vai fazer crescer a sua barriga." - espalmando os dedos sobre o ventre dela. "Quando isso acontecer, olharei para você e sentirei a mesma onda de desejo, querida. Nunca vou parar de querê-la ou de amá-la."

"John, vai mesmo largar tudo? Sei o quanto aprecia sua vida no mar e..."

"Shhh... Não tenho o direito de lhe impor esta vida, nem ao nosso filho. Um navio não é o lugar para se constituir uma família. Antes, pensava que largaria isto com pesar e, agora, me dou conta de que o faço com prazer."

Os braços de Esmeralda enroscaram o pescoço de Roxton, enquanto ela sorria, radiante com tanta felicidade - "Obrigada, John, obrigada! Eu não poderia estar mais feliz!"

Seus lábios roçaram a cabeleira negra dela, beijando-a - "Você está me dando mais do que um dia desejei, lady Roxton. Muito mais!"

* * *

Depois de alguns dias, o capitão partiu para Londres com Esmeralda. Lá, John Roxton recebeu seu título de nobreza e uma medalha de honra ao mérito, além de uma quantia considerável em dinheiro. Ele, e a agora esposa, passaram a residir na tranqüila propriedade de Avebury onde, meses depois, nascia seu primeiro filho. O primeiro de muitos.

Alejandro Luiz, mais conhecido como Gibraltar, comprou uma pequena propriedade na mesma região de seu antigo capitão, onde passou a criar alguns animais e, com o tempo, foi aumentando a produção. Dessa forma, Anita visitava a amiga Esmeralda com freqüência e, algum tempo depois, quando ela e o marido já estavam instalados na nova casa, veio a descobrir que também estava grávida.

Na verdade, ambos os casais foram abençoados com uma numerosa prole, já que o tempo não diminuiu em nada o fogo ardente da paixão dos amantes.

E assim, deram início a uma nova vida, a uma nova aventura muito diferente da pirataria, mas não menos emocionante ou desafiadora.

* * *

"Continua com o cisco no olho, professor?" - Roxton perguntou ao ver Summerlee limpar os olhos com um lenço.

Ele apenas sorriu constrangido - "É, acho que sim. E dos grandes."

"Wow! Foi uma grande história, Roxton!" - Malone bateu no ombro do caçador.

"De fato, foi uma noite muito agradável." - comentou Challenger pouco antes de puxar o relógio do bolso - "E nos manteve totalmente distraídos! Vejam, já passa das duas da manhã."

"Ainda bem que as mulheres só voltarão depois de amanhã..." - bocejou Malone - "Ou melhor, amanhã." - emendou depois de se lembrar que já havia passado da meia noite.

Somente agora os homens se davam conta do cansaço e dos efeitos da bebida sobre eles e, lentamente, foram se levantando e indo para seus quartos, sem se dar ao trabalho de arrumar a bagunça que fizeram na cozinha, na mesa de jantar e na sala.

"Boa noite!" - todos foram dizendo ao se retirarem.

* * *

Pela manhã, bem cedo, Verônica e Marguerite deixaram a aldeia para retornar à casa da árvore. Pretendiam ficar um pouco mais, é verdade, para passar um tempo na companhia de Assai, além de trazerem alguns pedidos de Challenger para o laboratório. Mas como a amiga havia partido antes mesmo que elas chegassem para participar de um ritual com o marido, não viram sentido em ficar com os Zangas se já haviam feito o que precisavam fazer.

Assim, no meio do dia, ambas já estavam de volta à casa da árvore onde, estranhamente, reinava o mais completo silêncio.

Sem se preocupar em não fazer barulho, as duas vinham conversando e ninguém estava na parte baixa da casa quando abriram o portão da cerca elétrica e entraram no elevador.

"Quem disse que eu não fui simpática?" - Verônica fingia estar brava.

"Ah, Verônica! O rapaz praticamente se declarou e você..." - Marguerite parou de falar quando o elevador parou no andar de cima da casa. Ficou simplesmente de boca aberta e, após alguns segundos em que se certificou de que não estava tendo uma alucinação, olhou para Verônica. A loira tinha a mesma expressão.

Sobre a mesa, havia tigelas e pratinhos com restos de carne e petiscos, além de várias canecas. Botas e meias se espalhavam pela sala. A pia e o fogão também estavam cheios, além de o cozinheiro parecer ter derramado o que cozinhou por diversas vezes.

Marguerite cheirou uma das canecas.

"Cerveja?!" - fez uma careta ao sentir o odor da bebida já choca.

"Ned? Challenger? Professor Summerlee? Roxton?" - Verônica chamou. Silêncio. "Acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Enojada, a herdeira cruzou os braços depois de largar a caneca - "Claro que aconteceu. Eles tiveram uma boa noitada enquanto estávamos fora."

"Isso explica por que estavam loucos para se livrarem de nós" - a loira se aproximou de Marguerite e também cruzou os braços.

Ambas gritaram ao mesmo tempo, cada uma chamando um deles.

"Lorde John Roxton!"

"Edward Malone!"

* * *

O jornalista dormia calmamente, de barriga para baixo, com o braço e a cabeça pendendo na cama, apoiado sobre o grande travesseiro. Com a boca aberta e o roncando forte.

Verônica balançou a cabeça.

"Ned!" – sussurrou baixo em seu ouvido. Nenhuma reação - "Ned!" - levantou a voz - "Malone!" – ela gritou alto. O jornalista acordou sobressaltado, quase caindo da cama - "Anita! Anita, eu não... Verônica? O que está fazendo aqui?"

Irritada ela deu um tapa no ombro do rapaz - "Anita? Era o que esperava? A tal Anita? Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? O que houve aqui? E quem é essa?"

Ned sentou na cama de uma vez e somente então percebeu o quanto sua cabeça doía - "Ai..."

"Ned Malone, você ainda não respondeu!"

Sua cabeça pulsava tanto que demorou um pouco para organizar e articular suas idéias. Anita. Bebidas. Roxton. Casa da árvore. Verônica. Agora sim. Mas ainda era difícil dizer alguma coisa.

"Fale baixo, por favor. Bem baixinho."

Cada vez mais irritada, Verônica saiu do quarto.

"Verônica, me deixe explicar!" – ainda tonto, ele foi atrás dela.

* * *

Marguerite ficou verdadeiramente surpresa ao constatar que apesar do horário, Roxton dormia tranquilamente. Aquilo era muito incomum, mas confirmava suas suspeitas de que ele e os outros fizeram uma festinha enquanto ela e Verônica estiveram fora.

Sentou-se na cama, sem fazer barulho, examinando suas feições. Desde o princípio, gostava de fazer isso. No começo, pensava ela, era o único momento em que ele lhe lembrava um cavalheiro, quando não a estava provocando e contrariando-a. Depois, quando seu interesse por ele aumentou, era seu momento de olhá-lo sem se preocupar com o que os outros diriam. Agora, havia se tornado um costume do qual ela jamais se cansaria.

Sua mão estava prestes a tocar-lhe os cabelos quando ele murmurou alguma coisa. Ela sorriu. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que uma mínima coisa que ele fizesse lhe parecia tão charmosa. Mas não foi isso que pensou ao perceber o que ele dizia.

"Esmeralda... minha leoa..."

Em questão de segundos, sua mente já analisava a informação. Nenhum deles conheceu alguma Esmeralda nesses anos no platô, ou ela com certeza se lembraria. Impulsivamente, a herdeira se levantou indignada. Seu olhar foi atraído para a jarra com água que ficava ao lado da cama. Ela ainda aguardou.

"Hummmm!!!" – o caçador sorria – "Esmeralda... não fuja, minha leoazinha..."

Marguerite não esperou que houvesse uma terceira vez, e despejou todo o líquido da jarra em cima de Roxton.

"Mas o que..." – tossiu. "Cof! Cof! Cof! Marguerite? Está maluca? O que está acontecendo?"

A morena cruzou os braços e, por sua expressão, John teve a certeza de que estava encrencado – _"Teria ela ficado brava pela desordem na casa?_" - pensava. Se ao menos ela tivesse voltado conforme o combinado, ele e os outros teriam tempo de colocar tudo em ordem.

"Quer me dizer quem é essa Esmeralda? Eu não acredito que você... na casa da árvore... e que os outros... argh!" - a mulher saiu batendo o pé, seguida por Roxton, que só começou a entender o que acontecia quando chegou à sala e ouviu Verônica cobrar explicações de Malone sobre uma tal de Anita.

Ao ouvirem a discussão Challenger e Summerlee, foram ver que balbúrdia era aquela, parando nas escadas.

"Quem é Anita?" - Verônica insistia, mas antes que Ned respondesse, ela continuava falando.

"Quem é Esmeralda?" - Marguerite fazia o mesmo com Roxton, sem lhe deixar explicar nada.

"Verônica, Marguerite... esse comportamento não me parece nada civilizado. Vocês estão fazendo tempestade em copo d'água, eu penso que..."

"Não se meta, professor!" - elas disseram ao mesmo tempo para Challenger. Estavam furiosas.

Summerlee tocou o ombro do amigo, certo de que elas não estavam sendo racionais naquele momento, muito pelo contrário... Sentaram-se à mesa, assistindo a cena que, no fundo, não deixava de ser divertida. E talvez elas até rissem também ao perceberem, mais tarde, aquele absurdo.

Roxton não se conteve e, já que não lhe era dado o direito de resposta, começou a rir. Malone compreendeu o que o amigo estava pensando, e também fez o mesmo.

Mas isso só aumentou a raiva das mulheres.

"Vocês estão achando isso muito engraçado, não é mesmo?" - elas perguntavam.

"E não deixa de ser. Vocês estão com ciúmes por causa de uma história de família." - Roxton respondeu divertindo-se.

"Ei, quem disse que estamos com ciúmes?" - Marguerite ficou indignada.

"Que história de família?"

"É o que tentávamos contar, mas vocês não nos deixaram falar." – o jornalista sentou-se à mesa - "Challenger conseguiu fabricar um pouco de cerveja e nós, aproveitando que vocês iam passar um tempo fora, fizemos uma celebração de cavalheiros."

"E conversamos sobre nossas vidas antes de Londres e eu acabei contando sobre o meu ancestral, Lorde Roxton, o qual se casou com a linda Esmeralda..." - John contou a parte que lhe dizia respeito. Malone continuou.

"E o capitão tinha seu imediato de confiança, que se casou com a bela Anita."

As duas se entreolharam.

"Foi só isso?"

"Como eu ia dizendo, vocês fizeram tempestade em copo d'água." - Challenger concluiu com um sorriso.

"O que vocês esperavam? Que estivéssemos saindo com outras mulheres?... Aqui no platô?" – o caçador e o jornalista gargalhavam. Summerlee e George olharam os dois amigos tentando alertá-los do perigo que corriam. As mulheres não estavam nada felizes com o último comentário.

"E agora que está tudo esclarecido, a bela dama não aceitaria dar uma volta pelo navio com este capitão?" - Roxton perguntou galante a Marguerite.

"E você, marujo?" – Malone usou o mesmo tom com a loira – "Gostaria de conhecer minha cabine?"

"O capitão, neste momento, tem um grande compromisso: arrumar a bagunça!" - Marguerite foi a primeira a falar - "Mais tarde, então, poderá talvez visitar-me! Para me servir com chá e torradas, é claro."

Malone começou a rir quando sentiu o pano de prato em seu peito jogado por Verônica - "Assim como o seu imediato! Trabalhe... marujo!"

As duas deixaram a sala antes que não resistissem a rir na frente deles.

"Xiiiii!!! É melhor sairmos também, meu velho." – Challenger chamou Arthur.

"Boa idéia." – o botânico seguiu o cientista.

"Há algum jeito de escaparmos, capitão Roxton?" – Malone perguntou.

"É isso ou sermos feitos em pedacinhos e atirados aos tubarões, Gibraltar!" - o caçador deu um tapinha nas costas de Ned, imitando uma voz de pirata.

**FIM**


End file.
